Get Your Wings
by PastelAnarchy
Summary: The last thing Narancia expected was to be reborn in a different life, and he certainly didn't expect to be reborn in a life where everyone had powers and being a hero was a job.*Contains spoilers for Vento Aureo*
1. Chapter 1 - Orenji

The last thing Narancia felt before everything with dark was a pain, pure pain that with through his body even though his final minutes alive before complete darkness.

It was cruel and unfair, and Narancia didn't have any way to expect it. However, it was far too late for him to be angry or frustrated, it was all over.

Narancia had died.

And all there was, was pitch-black darkness.

It felt like he was floating in this void of nothingness for hours, waiting for something to happen. He didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't know if anything will happen, but he didn't want to stay in this void anymore. He wanted to see light, he wanted to hear a voice or anything to snap him out of this dark void.

He wanted to live.

All of a sudden, Narancia felt something move in the darkness. He couldn't make out what it was, but he as able to hear their heartbeat. It was a person or at least something that was alive with him. The void around him felt roomy and uncomfortable, and the sudden appearance of this strange being did nothing to calm his nerves.

_Who is this? Where am I? _

He could somewhat move, though not as much as he hoped. The next thing he did was try to speak but to no avail.

Just as he was about to give up, the darkness suddenly faded away and a bright light entered his vision. When the blinding light disappeared, it was replaced with something….strange.

The minute Narancia had exited that dark 'void' he let out a shrill cry, murmurs being heard all around him as he tried to make sense of just what was happening. He was suddenly lifted up, a gloved covered hand wiping him clean before wrapping him in a cloth. Narancia frowned, fidgeting around to try to get away from the person holding him but to no avail. Was his body…smaller than usual? He tried to speak, only for a high-pitched why to escape his lips.

_What is this!? Why can't I talk? And whose holding me!? _Narancia thought. He tried to speak, only for another wail to escape his mouth. Why could he do nothing but cry—

It was at that moment that Narancia made a horrifying realization, He was a baby again. He was an actual baby again.

_…__What the fuck!?_

Narancia tried to make sense of what was happening, tried to make sense of something to keep his sanity intact. He was killed, he knew damn well he was supposed to be dead so what the hell was this?

_Is this… _Narancia's thoughts trailed off, and instantly the horrifying realization hit him.

He was reborn.

He still had the mind of a teenager, though he was stuck in a newborn's body.

_No…No, No, No, No! This can't be happening! _Narancia thought, wiggling around as he whimpered and cried. _Where am I? What is this? Where is Bruno? Giorno? Mista? Trish? Anyone?_

Narancia had with through a lot of strange things, but this takes the cake as one of the strangest experiences he ever felt. Sure he with through a lot, hell no normal person would believe all the things he had experienced while with the gang. However this was different, this didn't feel**_ real_**. Yet here he was, in the body of a newborn infant.

At this point, Narancia didn't know how to feel in this sudden turn of events. Should he be happy that he had a second chance of living? Disturbed because he just witnessed being born? The overflow of information and confusion was too much for him to fully understand, especially since he couldn't even ask where he was or who these people were.

He couldn't even understand anything the people around him were saying, he couldn't recognize what they were saying at all. He let out another yell, being unable to do anything else but cry. Finally, he was passed over to another person and anymore cries he was going to make instantly died down when he was cradled into a gentle warmth.

His small purple eyes slowly opened, finding himself staring up at the face of a woman with dark forest green eyes and matching hair. The woman's bottom lip trembled as tears formed in her eyes, staring down at Narancia with an overjoyed smile.

'' Welcome to the family, Orenji.'' She muttered, hugging him close to her chest.

_What…What is going on?_

X-X

Narancia was a rather quiet baby, mostly due to the fact that he was still attempting to process everything around him. If he wasn't crying or screaming his lungs out for attention from his mother, he was observing everything in this new unfamiliar environment. It was a …odd feeling being a baby but still having the mindset of a teenager, and at times frustrating. He couldn't properly express his feelings because, of course, he couldn't say full sentences yet. This leads to many misunderstandings, ones that Narancia attempted to explain but to no avail.

He finally knew why he barely understood what they were saying before, they were speaking a completely different language. Having to unlearn his native language in favor of Japanese was surprisingly easier than he thought, though he guessed it was because since he was younger he could learn things easier. He was able to slowly pick up a few common words here and there before he was finally able to understand it fully.

The first word he did figure out was his new name, Orenji.

To say he didn't like his new name was an understatement, to say the least.

Of course, he didn't really know what he expected, why on earth would a Japanese woman name her child an Italian name? Still, it was going to take some time to get used to it. At least he, by some miracle, managed to keep his appearance. He still had his black hair and purple eyes, a miracle that he was grateful for because at least he wasn't completely a different person.

Another one of his many new discovers was that he finally found out the identity of the strange thing beside him; His brother, Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku was…something.

Izuku looked like a complete double of his mother, having the same green hair and eyes though he shared his father's freckles. It was odd to have a sibling, being an only child in his ' past life ', though the more time he got to spend around his brother ( which was a lot ) the more he began to like him.

He would constantly follow him around, trying to mimic what he did which always managed to make his mother squeal from how 'adorable 'it was. Izuku was always smiling and laughing, the only time Izuku had ever cried or looked sad was when Narancia wouldn't share with him or if he accidentally knocked into something. Half of the time Izuku would knock into something, he was a very curious child who would constantly try to get his hands onto anything unfamiliar. Unfortunately, that meant Izuku poking him and pulling on his hair, though he had gotten used to it to some degree.

His mother, which he learned was named Inko, was practically the nicest person he had ever seen. Her clear love for both of them was obvious, it was almost overwhelming how affection she was. Although she would appear frustrated by his stubbornness at times, she would just shake her head and smile at him. His father, on the other hand, he never saw much of, though when he did he was constantly in a hurry. Always dressed in a formal business suit, his father would take a few pauses to play with him and his sibling. If Izuku was an exact copy of Inko than Narancia was an exact copy of his father. He lacked his freckles, though he shared his bright purple eyes and black hair.

Despite the sudden unfamiliar environment, he didn't mind it at all. He didn't dislike his new parents nor his new brother, and even if he was a child again it was much better than floating around aimlessly in a dark void. Though even he was slowly becoming more comfortable with his new life, there was still that one thing that made everything bittersweet.

Even if he escaped death, he can never see his friends again.

Giorno, Mista, Trish; As far as he knew none of them were reborn with him. He had a small hope that if managed to be reborn, that maybe just maybe one of them would be here with him. If he had died and been reborn, what are the chances that someone like Abbacchio could be in this new world? Maybe they didn't need to die? Sure they won't have the same appearance or name; but surely, they would recognize him.

He wouldn't still have his memories of them if they weren't here, they had to be here with him. Maybe not as his sibling, but somewhere. It was a naïve hope, but it was still hope, and he was going to hold onto that until he was old enough to finally see if his theory was right.

Other than that, being a baby again was absolutely awful.

It was so boring and repetitive, too repetitive for him to deal with. As a child, some things would just be a blur, but for Narancia he remembered every day of his life in his new world.

**_Every. Single. Long. Boring. Day._**

For some time, he would just sleep or cry, having nothing else to do but that. Being able to crawl around made the repetition stop somewhat, but whenever he tried to explore around his parent's small house he was always picked up and taken back to his crib.

'' Orenji, what did I tell you about messing with daddy's things? ''

Narancia scowled, finding himself being gently picked up into the arms of his mother for the 5th time today. Narancia fidgeted in her grasp to no avail as the woman carried him back to his crib, Narancia pouting the entire time.

His mother noticed his pouting and suddenly paused, staring down at him. '' Oh, I see, you want something to play with, don't you? Were you getting bored, Orenji? ''

_Yes,_ Narancia thought bitterly, although she already seemed to guess she was correct about her assumption.

'' Hang out a second, '' Inko said, holding Narancia closer to her shoulder as she motioned towards something with her hand. Narancia blinked, curiously watching as she motioned towards the orange lion toy laying on the floor. The toy suddenly levitated off the floor, causing Narancia's eyes to widen in shock.

_How did she…. does she have a stand!?_ Narancia thought, his eyes darting around trying to find the source of her sudden power. The idea of stands barely came into his mind until now, and he wasn't even sure if he still had Aerosmith. He couldn't imagine this woman being a stand user, she was far too soft-hearted to even wield a stand. Yet she was levitating this doll towards her effortlessly, and it was clear she was familiar with using this power.

_Are there even stands in this world?_ Narancia thought curiously as he watched the doll levitate closer to her, his hand reaching out towards the doll.

Inko giggled, catching the doll midair and giving it to Narancia. '' Don't worry, you'll get your own quirk once you get older.''

_A quirk? _Narancia thought curiously, Was a quirk this world's version of a stand? This concept of 'quirks 'meant that Narancia could still have Aerosmith, though he was just too young to use it. She did say he would get his quirk when he was 'older ', maybe he just had to wait until he was the right age to activate it?

If that was the case, then he was even more impatient to finally become a teenager again.

Once again, Narancia was back to being bored again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Quirks

'' Renjichan! Look at this! ''

Izuku all but shoved a laptop on Narancia's face, nearly causing him to fall over before he caught himself. '' Izu, don't shove things in my face like! ''

'' I'm sorry, but look! '' Izuku said, pushing the laptop closer to him. '' Look at this video I found! ''

Narancia looked at the laptop, and his eyes widen at the scene shown on the screen. On the screen was a man that didn't even look real; He was abnormally tall and muscular, his eyes completely shadowed. He was dressed in a full bodysuit, and it reminded him of something a superhero would wear. He was fighting against some strange quirk user that could manipulate sound, the man not even breaking a sweat as he knocked the villain down with one hit.

'' Wow! That's so cool! '' Narancia said, taking the laptop from Izuku's hands.

Izuku whined, '' Hey, I can't see the video! Move over! '' he said, lightly pushing Narancia to the side so he could watch the video with him.

'' Who is this? '' Narancia questioned.

'' You don't know? That's All Might! '' Izuku said, his eyes gleaming with joy. '' He's the Number 1 Hero! ''

'' Number 1…Hero? '' Narancia questioned, turning to him in confusion.

'' Renji, don't tell me you don't know about heroes! '' Izuku said, pouting. '' They're the best! I'm gonna a hero someday! ''

'' Anyone can be a hero? '' Narancia questioned.

'' Yep! As soon as I get my quirk I'm gonna be a pro hero! '' Izuku said, '' Or maybe we can be pro heroes together! ''

Narancia raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. Being a hero was apparently a job in this world, which made this new world 10 times more bizarre than it should be. It almost felt like a joke when Inko explained to him every popular Top Ranked hero in Japan, and it kind of took him awhile to process that those stupid characters from those comic books existed here and it was a job.

He had to admit though, they were incredibly awesome. Izuku and Orenji, to no one's surprise, both shared the same favorite hero which was All Might. There was practically All Might merch all over their rooms, with Inko even giving them matching All Might pajamas.

But the pro heroes weren't the strangest thing about this world, no that was still quirks.

The reason Narancia still thought this was when he first started Elementary with Izuku, Inko had just brought them to class and Narancia had to deal with the utterly stupid uniform they all had to wear. He was looking around the classroom when someone had taped him on his shoulder,

'' Hi! ''

Narancia turned around, and nearly tripped over his own feet from shock at the person in front of him. Before him was a small young girl, her body completely made of what looked to be stars. Her eyes were completely white with no pupils, and her star-filled hair was tied in two small pigtails with pink ribbons. The girl smiled kindly at him, '' Hi, it's nice to meet you! ''

''…Are you a stand? ''

'' Huh? ''

'' H-How are you—-why do you—how are you made of stars!? '' Narancia exclaimed, staring at her with widened eyes.

'' Oh that's simple, silly! '' The girl said, laughing lightly. '' It's my quirk! My quirk **「****Stardust****」**makes it so I'm completely made of Stardust.''

''…That's possible? '' Narancia questioned.

'' Hm? '' The girl cocked her head to the side, '' Have you never seen anyone with a mutant typed quirk? ''

_Mutant?_ Thought Narancia, already being able to put two and two together and guess that 'mutant' meant quirks that involved changes in appearance. So these quirks were more than just abilities, there were some that altered appearances? Would he have a mutant quirk?

_…__.I wonder what I'll look like with plane wings._ Narancia though, _Would It uncomfortable? Would I be able to make the airplane noise-_

'' What's your name? ''

'' Huh? ''

Narancia snapped himself out of his thoughts, turning towards the pigtailed girl. The girl merely giggled, '' What's your name, silly? My name is Aqua, Aqua Ibuka''

'' Nar—Orenji Midoriya,'' Narancia said, quickly catching himself from accidentally saying his old name. '' Nice to meet you.''

'' Same here, I hope we can become good friends! ''

The girl waved at him before quickly skipping away, talking towards another student. Narancia was still in slight shock, how on earth did these strange ' quirks ' work? They didn't seem to be nearly as complicated as a Stand but they were so…odd.

'' Renji! ''

Izuku ran up to him, another boy following him. The boy behind him had sandy blonde hair and red eyes, Izuku pushed him in front of Narancia. '' Renji, this is Kacchan! ''

'' You're Orenji? I'm Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku told me how cool you are! '' Katsuki said, his eyes gleaming as he smiled at Narancia.

'' You said I was…cool? '' Narancia said, turning to Izuku.

'' Of course, I did! You're the coolest brother ever! '' Izuku exclaimed.

'' Is It true you know Italian? '' Katsuki questioned.

Narancia grinned, shrugging his shoulders. '' Well, of course, I can.''

'' Really!? Isn't that really hard to understand at all? '' Katsuki said, cocking his head to the side in a curious manner.

Narancia shook his head, '' Actually, it's very easy. I can teach you how to speak it if you want.''

Katsuki's eyes instantly lit up with joy, '' Yes, please! That would be so cool! ''

For most of his time in Kindergarten, it was, honestly, more fun than he thought. Maybe it was because Kindergarten didn't require much actual school work or maybe because all they did all day was run around the classroom, either way, Narancia didn't mind being in Kindergarten.

Katsuki was one of the funniest people in the entire school, his mother was close friends with Inko so the three of them often hung out together after school. Izuku adored Katsuki, always following alongside him whenever they were together. Katsuki and Narancia meanwhile got along instantly, and the three of them became a little trio. Katsuki was a very popular kid, being the smartest person in the class he was always praised for being a ' prodigy '. For the time being everything was fine, Narancia was having fun with his siblings and his new best friend and for a while everything was completely fine—-

But that changed, and it all started with a visit to the doctor.

'' You should probably give it up.''

'' That's…is something wrong with him after all? ''

Narancia sat in his seat, looking down at his lap as he fidgeted lightly. Inko turned towards the doctor, her tone soft and filled with concern. '' Most of the other kindergarteners' Quirks have already manifested. Izuku and Orenji are the only ones.''

'' Excuse me, but you're a fourth-generation, right, ma'am? '' The doctor questioned, '' May I ask about your quirk? ''

'' Yes, of course.'' Inko said, '' I can pull small objects to me and my husband can breathe fire.''

'' Normally, by age four, he would have manifested one of those Quirks or some combination of the two.'' The doctor explained, '' In the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not.''

'' When parts of the body aren't used, they're deemed unnecessary. People who didn't have the joint were thought to be a newly evolved form.'' The doctor said.

_…__The fuck is he saying? _Narancia thought to himself, watching as the doctor motioned towards the X-Ray on the wall.

'' You can see by looking at this X-Ray that Izuku has two joints. It's unusual to see that these days but that means he has no quirk.''

Narancia blinked, sitting up lightly as his interest was peaked. _But most of the population here has quirks, right? How is that possible? _

Narancia turned towards Izuku, and almost instantly he noticed a change in his demeanor. He wasn't smiling anymore, his face was completely blank with his eyes staring off in the distance. His fingers tightly clenched his pants' legs, and Narancia could notice a slight tremble in his frame.

_The hell? What's wrong with him? _Narancia thought, slightly nudging him. '' Izu? ''

No answer, he didn't even turn to look at him. He looked almost like a kicked puppy as he just sat there, staring off into nothing. Was it because he was deemed quirkless?

'' Wait, what about Orenji? ''

Narancia jumped slightly, turning towards the doctor. '' He'll be able to have a quirk, right? ''

The doctor paused, rubbing his chin. '' It's…possible, unlike Izuku Orenji doesn't have two joints. He might just develop his quirk later than normal, if I could make a guess it would develop when he is in his teens.''

_Are you fucking kidding me? _Narancia thought though he kept his annoyed remark to himself his face showed his true frustration at what the doctor said. He scowled, eyes filled with both frustration and disappointment. It frustrated Narancia, knowing he had to wait longer to see if he still had his stand or an entirely new quirk_. _Still, he supposed he could wait a little longer. He still had a chance of developing an ability, late or not.

Inko let out a sigh of relief, patting Narancia on the shoulder. '' Alright, you're fine Orenji.''

'' What about, Izuku? '' Narancia questioned, blurting it out before he could stop himself. '' He's not going to get it late too? ''

Inko flinched lightly, her smile faltered as she gazed back at Izuku. Her gaze lingered on the green-haired boy before she turned to Narancia, '' N…No, Izuku isn't going to develop a quirk. Your brother is quirkless.''

**Quirkless**, there was that word again. Narancia couldn't help but notice the slight undertone in how she said it. There was a solemn feeling to it, like it physically hurt her to even say it. Narancia had turned back to Izuku again, only this time he noticed Izuku staring back at him.

Izuku forced a smile on his face, '' It's alright, Renji. I'll be fine.''

Narancia frowned, though he didn't say anything in response. He only nodded, patting Izuku on the shoulder.

_Others_ would call him lucky to even be able to have a quirk, because in this world if you didn't have a quirk you were worthless.

Narancia had to learn that the hard way.

It didn't take long for word to spread throughout the school that Izuku was quirkless, and slowly things begun to change. The students still didn't mind talking to Narancia, despite the news about his brother none of his classmates tried to purposefully avoid him or make snide remarks about him behind his back. But that couldn't be said for Izuku, as slowly less and less of his classmates begun to hang around him.

The classmates that were once his friends quickly turned on Izuku the second they found out he was quirkless, sneering at him and muttering insults about him behind his back. Strangely enough, they said absolutely nothing about Narancia, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He held himself in a different way than Izuku did, so he wasn't as easy of a target to bully like his brother.

The bullying continued, and Narancia found himself getting annoyed at his former ' friends '. He refused to consider them his friends, he didn't want to be around the same people that would bully his brother to tears.

'' What a loser, he doesn't have a quirk! ''

'' How can you not have a quirk? How sad! ''

'' I feel sorry for him, he's completely useless now! ''

Kids snickered and pointed at Izuku, who sat away from them with his head hung low. Tears fell down his cheeks as begun to tremble, trying to keep his composure though the more they began to insult the harder it became for him to stay calm.

'' Hey, shut up! All of you shut up! ''

Narancia got up from his seat, walking towards the group of students. Narancia got in front of Izuku, shielding him from the group of bullies. Almost instantly all the laughter died down, and they all just stared at him in confusion.

'' Come on, Izu,'' Narancia said, taking Izuku's hand and pulling him off the floor. '' Let's just go,''

Izuku frowned, slowly nodding his head as Narancia let him away from the group of kids. Izuku's gaze suddenly fell on Katsuki, who didn't even notice him until Izuku ran towards him.

'' Kacchan! '' Izuku shouted happily, '' Kacchan, I didn't see you the other day—''

'' Why are you talking to me? '' Katsuki remarked, stopping Izuku dead in his tracks.

Izuku's smile slowly faded, replaced with a look of confusion. '' H-Huh? What are you talking about—''

'' I'm not your friend,'' Katsuki said, shooting the green-haired boy a cold glare. '' Why would I be friends a quirkless loser? ''

'' B-But…'' Izuku shuddered, trembling lightly. '' B-But..''

Tears fell down his face as Izuku slowly backed away, his fingers gripping his pale blue shirt tightly. Narancia just stood there, his gaze with from Izuku to Katsuki. His jaw clenched in anger, fists balled up tightly at his side.

'' Let's go,'' Narancia muttered, grabbing Izuku's wrist.

'' Renji—

'' Izuku, let's **_go_**,'' Narancia repeated, this time more stern as he nudged Izuku forward. Izuku turned to him, seeing the clear rage in his eyes. Narancia didn't want to stay in here anymore, the longer he stood in here the angrier he felt.

'' Just stop crying, '' Narancia said, '' You don't have to stay in here, let's go.''

Katsuki raised an eyebrow at his behavior, though he didn't say anything. Izuku wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, following Narancia out the classroom.

X-X

'' Why the fuck do we have to wear this dumb uniform? ''

'' Renji, all schools have you wear a uniform.''

Narancia rolled his eyes as he followed Izuku along the school path, bookbag tossed across his shoulder. Narancia was much older now, the school was out and he was able to attend Junior High with Izuku. With him becoming older, things had started to change a lot more. While in Kindergarten he kept his anger to himself, in Junior High he didn't even bother to try and hide it.

Narancia had been defending Izuku since Kindergarten, and he had no thoughts of stopping just to let them harass his brother more. Izuku didn't have the heart to fight back, much to Narancia's annoyance. Izuku was soft-hearted, he wasn't like Narancia who would just shout back insults at the bullies without caring about the consequences. When they insulted him he insulted them back, and when they hit him he hit back even harder. It let the other students know Narancia wasn't going to let them drag him around, and most of the students just didn't bother him at all.

But that didn't stop all of them, of course.

'' There you are, runt.''

Narancia stopped, turning his head to see Katsuki approaching them. Katsuki sneered in their direction, '' I thought I'll find the both of you here.''

Izuku frowned, lowering his head. '' Kacchan, now isn't the time—''

'' I'm not talking to you, Deku.'' Katsuki snapped, causing Izuku to flinch back slightly. '' Why don't you just run away like you always do—''

'' Back off, Katsuki,'' Narancia growled, glaring at him.

Katsuki scoffed, '' You're just gonna let your brother fight your battles for you, Deku? You're still a little coward. ''

'' Renji, let's just go.'' Izuku protested, '' Just ignore him.''

Narancia took one last glance at Katsuki before he nodded, turning away from him. '' You're not worth my time, Katsuki.''

A flash of anger with across his face, Katsuki watching as Narancia began to walk away from him. '' You know, I feel sorry for you Orenji. It must be awful, having a quirkless brother.''

Narancia instantly stopped in his tracks, snapping his head in Katsuki's direction. '' What did you say? ''

Izuku panicked, trying to stop Narancia by grabbing his wrist. '' Renji, wait—''

'' No, what did you just say? '' Narancia repeated, yanking his wrists away from Izuku's grasp and stomping towards Katsuki. He tossed his bookbag down on the ground, his fists balled up at his sides.

'' If you were smart, you would have stopped hanging around Deku.'' Katsuki sneered, '' But we both know that isn't true—! ''

Katsuki didn't have time to react as Narancia punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. His eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth, completely seeing red. '' You goddamn runt! ''

Katsuki shoved Narancia back, Narancia shoving him back before Katsuki struck him on the side of his face. Before he knew it both boys were on the ground, kicking and scrambling to get the upper hand on the other.

Katsuki had Narancia in a headlock, though Narancia quickly restarted by biting his arm in an attempt to shake him off. Narancia used his hand to shove Katsuki in the face, jamming his fingers in his eyes which only caused Katsuki to get more frustrated.

'' Let him go! '' Izuku shouted, shoving Katsuki off of him. Narancia attempted to go for another punch but Izuku all but dragged him away, pulling him back by the collar of his shirt. Katsuki stumbled to his feet, visible bite marks on his arm and his uniform caked in dirt.

'' You crazy little brat! '' Katsuki shouted, '' I'll kill you the next time I see you! ''

'' Not if I do it first! '' Narancia shouted back, Izuku pushing him away from Katsuki. Narancia turned away from his, wiping the dirt on the face with the back of his hand.

X-X

'' Orenji, what did I tell you? ''

'' He started it! ''

Inko shook her head, lightly dapping a cloth on Narancia's cut cheek. His face was covered in a few bruises and blood down his nose, though the blood had long dried. Narancia winced lightly as Inko cleaned his face of any more blood and dirt.

His mother was taking the news of Izuku being quirkless far more worse. She constantly would try and try to make Izuku happy, to let him know that she would always care for him but she always managed to say things in a way that made Izuku feel worse. She was trying, bless her heart she was trying but the topic of Izuku being quirkless was never an easy subject to deal with. It was so strange, how one single thing such as not having a power made people instantly isolated and shunned. At least before in his past life, Stands were so rare that it didn't mean if you didn't have a stand or not.

'' I know you really want to protect Izuku, and that's fine,'' Inko said, placing the cloth in a small cup of water before continuing to clean his face. '' But Orenji, this is the 4th time this week you got into a fight.''

Narancia scowled, '' Bastard should have kept his mouth shut in the first place-''

'' **_Orenji_**,'' Inko said, her tone firm as she turned her gaze onto her son.

Narancia instantly looked away from her, his annoyed look instantly changing to one of panic. '' S-Sorry, I didn't mean it! ''

Inko let out a let sigh, placing the cloth on the table. Narancia snickered lightly to himself, '' Hehe, Fugo would probably be real mad if he was here. I probably wouldn't hear the end of it for days-''

'' Orenji, who is Fugo? ''

Narancia paused, and for a moment he had forgotten what he said. Of course, she wouldn't know who Fugo was.

None of his gang were here with him.

He was alone.

Abbacchio is dead, Fugo abandoned them, and Trish, Giorno, Mista, and Bruno are probably going through hell and he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't Narancia Ghirga anymore, the young Italian**「****Aerosmith****」**user; he was Orenji Midoriya, a young Japanese boy who may or may not have a quirk. It felt selfish, to be here living a rather normal life so casually while they weren't given the same opportunity. He had kept his thoughts about them in the back of his head for so long, and now they just came flooding back to him.

'' Orenji, why are you crying? ''

Narancia blinked, Inko wiping away a tear that fell down his face. He hadn't even noticed he was crying until Inko had mentioned. He blinked, finding himself staring at the wall before Inko brought him back to reality.

'' I-I'm not..'' Narancia shuddered, desperately trying to explain but nothing could come out. If anything trying to explain just made more tears form, and his hands were beginning to tremble.

Inko's expression softens, her hand caressing his cheek. '' You can talk to me, tell me what's wrong? ''

Narancia paused, his shoulders trembling as he struggled to find the right words to say. What could he say? He couldn't say the truth, that was completely out the question. ''…Do you ever feel lonely, mom? '' Narancia muttered, '' Like you're just by yourself? ''

Inko was silent for a few moments, she smiled softly. '' Sometimes, but I don't feel that way anymore. Because I have you two—''

Inko brought Narancia in her hands, hugging him tightly. '' And as long as I have you two, I'll never be lonely.''

Narancia was quiet, tears still falling down his face as he hugged her back. For a moment he forgot that this wasn't his world, that he was only there by some strange chance of faith. He still believed that they were here, that even if they suffered the same faith as him they could be reborn in the world with him.

But for now, Narancia had to learn how to go without his group of friends. None of them would want him to go on crying over them, to stay mourning over them while he had the opportunity to live.

He had to continue on, even if it was without them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dream On

'' Okay, but If something happens-''

'' Renji, you're not getting your pocketknife back.''

'' Why though!? '' Narancia exclaimed, following Izuku inside the school building.

'' Because knowing you, you might actually stab someone with it,'' Izuku replied flatly, placing his book bag inside the locker.

'' Duh, why else would I need a pocketknife? ''

'' You're not really doing a good job of explaining why I should give you a sharp object.'' Izuku said flatly, '' Where did you even find a pocketknife? ''

'' One of the delinquents had it, so I stole it off him.'' Narancia replied with a shrug, '' But come on, Izu! I'll be responsible! ''

'' Renji, the answer is still n-! ''

'' Di Molto! ''

Izuku paused, a shriek escaping his lips as a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. A girl wrapped her arms around him, grinning mischievously.

The girl had light purple hair and light blue eyes, her hair straight and slightly shaved on the left side. She, strangely enough, had a white apron on top of her uniform and black gloves, giving off the appearance of a maid. The girl licked her lips, her gloves hands trailing up Izuku's chest.

'' Di Molto~! Your bone structure is utterly amazing for someone who looks so scrawny and weak! '' She cooed, tapping her fingers against his chest.

Izuku, meanwhile, was absolutely frozen from both shock and embarrassment. His face was completely red, barely being able to form a sentence from all his stuttering. '' U-Um…I-I ''

'' Hey, the hell are you doing to my brother? '' Narancia shouted, yanking Izuku away from her grasp. '' What are you? Some type of pervert? ''

The girl's gaze flickered onto him, a huge grin forming on her lips as she cupped the sides of her cheeks. '' Brothers? How exciting! ''

Narancia raised an eyebrow, '' The hell are you on about—''

'' Mind answering some questions, boys? '' She said, '' It's very important information to me.''

'' W-What are—''

'' Horoscopes? Blood Type? '' She said, reaching inside of her bookbag. She pulled out a rather large computer, holding in in her hands. '' Any illnesses? Maybe any birth defects? ''

''…What? '' Izuku questioned, his face still red from the girl suddenly invading his personal space.

'' This girl is nuts…'' Narancia muttered, staring at her as if she just grew a second head.

'' Melanie! Quit bothering people with your surveys! '' A girl said, approaching her with an annoyed expression. The girl had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes, wearing golden fingerless gloves with arrow symbols on each side of her black fuku and a sun symbol in the middle.

'' Seriously, you're creeping these poor guys out.'' She said, shooting the both of them an expression of pity.

'' But Saaya, this is important information.'' Melanie protested, pouting lightly as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

'' We're in school, I don't see why you need to make some weird…baby thing right now.'' Saaya insisted.

'' It's not for right now, it's just to have the information on standby.'' Melanie explained, '' You know hard it is to get this stuff mid creation? Extremely.''

'' I don't blame people for being a little bit cautious,'' Saaya said, ''

Melanie rolled her eyes, turning to both of them. She playfully winked at them, licking her lips. '' See you later, dearie~.''

Melanie placed her computer back inside her book bag, walking away without another word. Saaya turned back to them, a small smile appearing on her face. '' Sorry about that, Melanie doesn't know personal space.''

'' That's obvious.'' Narancia deadpanned.

'' Um…why does she need that information for? '' Izuku questioned, '' You said something about a baby thing? ''

'' Oh um…you don't want to know,'' Saaya said, casually walking away leaving Izuku stunned.

''…What does that mean!? '' Izuku exclaimed.

Narancia shrugged, '' Hell if I know. ''

'' Was she gonna do something to me!? ''

'' I'm not the one to be answering that.''

Izuku's face with red, his body trembling. '' I can't believe that even happened.''

'' Oh come on, it's not the first time you talked to a girl,'' Narancia said.

'' I-I mean…it technically is.'' Izuku admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Narancia was silent for a moment, staring at Izuku for several seconds before he burst into laughter. '' You mean you with through all of Kindergarten and Elementary without talking to a girl!? That's hilarious! '

'' No it isn't! Stop laughing! '' Izuku said, glaring at Narancia who leaned against the lockers to catch his breath.

'' Wait, so the only girl you ever talked to was mom? ''

'' We aren't talking about this.''

'' I'm right, aren't I? I'm definitely right! ''

'' Just for this, you aren't getting your pocketknife back.''

'' Oh come on! '' Narancia exclaimed, running after Izuku. '' Izuku! It was just a joke, just let me have my pocketknife! ''

X-X

'' Renji? Renji are you listening? ''

'' Huh? '' Narancia turned towards Izuku, pulling his headphones down to his neck. Being in a world completely unknown to him made him miss a lot of things, some things that Narancia wouldn't expect to find himself missing. He missed Mista's constant ramblings of how the number 4 was ' bad luck ', he missed hearing Abbachio's constant scolding whenever got on his nerves too much, and most of all—

He missed Fugo's teachings.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't like he **_liked_** the feeling of getting stabbed in the face with the nearest sharp object around before getting his head slammed into the table; but even with that Fugo was a good tutor for him. He cared about him greatly, even if his methods of teaching were a little bit harsh that just how Fugo taught.

So when Izuku had offered to help tutor him, he already knew that his brother wouldn't exactly follow Fugo's way of teaching. Izuku was trying his hardest not to show his frustration, but it was obvious to him that the more he failed to answer a question correctly the more annoyed he was getting. Every Thursday, Wednesday, and Friday Izuku would take Narancia to study with him in the library with…varied results.

Izuku sighed, '' You weren't listening again, you really need to turn your music down.''

'' But this is my favorite! It just got to the best part! '' Narancia exclaimed.

'' What are you even listening to? '' Izuku questioned out of curiosity.

'' Pussy Control.''

'' **_Orenji_**! '' Izuku exclaimed, quickly looking around the library to make sure no one else heard him say the song title. '' You shouldn't be listening to something like that! ''

'' What? There's nothing wrong with it,'' Narancia said, shooting Izuku a teasing grin. '' I'll let you listen to it if you want.''

Izuku frowned, his face slightly red from embarrassment as he picked up his notebook. '' N-Nevermind, we're getting sidetracked. Okay, from the top. What is 5 times 6? ''

'' 30.''

'' Great! Now, what is 1 times 4? ''

'' 4.''

'' Perfect! Now if you combine all that, what is 15 times 64? ''

Narancia scowled, tapping his pencil on his chin. His eyes lit up with realization, jabbing his pencil in Izuku's direction. '' 34! ''

''…No,'' Izuku's happy impression deflated, letting out a tired sigh. '' We haven't even made it to Lesson 2 yet.''

'' Oh come on, how am I supposed to memorize all of this!? '' Narancia protested.

'' We learned this in Elementary, how do you still not understand multiplications? '' Izuku questioned.

'' I cheated,'' Narancia answered with a shrug, '' But I can't right now because the girl I'm sitting beside is sick.''

'' Renji, you can't just cheat your way through school! '' Izuku exclaimed.

'' I'm not going to cheat my way through school, just…math,'' Narancia said.

Izuku sighed, leaning back into his chair. Narancia frowned, toying with the pencil in his hands. ''…You think I'm stupid, do you? ''

'' Of course not! '' Izuku quickly objected, '' It's just…it's hard to try to get you to care about things sometimes.''

'' I**_ do_** care.'' Narancia said, '' It's just hard to understand.''

'' Do you think I'm not explaining it right? '' Izuku questioned.

'' Well…a little,'' Narancia said, a small pout forming on his lips. He did say before his death that he wanted to go back to school, and despite him being in a different world he **_did_** get to do that again. Of course, it involved him going through Kindergarten and Elementary again but he took what he could get.

He at least managed to make it to his final year in Junior High, and like hell, he was going to get held back because he couldn't understand what PEMDAS is.

'' Can we just..not rush through it? '' Narancia questioned, '' The test isn't until a couple of weeks anyway.''

'' We can do that, '' Izuku said, smiling kindly at him. '' Don't get too frustrated, okay? You're smart, Orenji. Don't let anyone tell you aren't.''

Narancia smiled back him, rolling his eye. '' Tsk, you always like saying corny shit—''

'' **_Language_**.''

'' My bad.''

'' I'll be right back, alright? '' Izuku said, standing up from his seat. Izuku had left, leaving Narancia in complete silence. Narancia reached across the table to pick up Izuku's notebook, his eyes scanning over the problems.

'' Tsk…I can get this,'' Narancia muttered to himself, trying to remember the lesson in his head. '' I know I can, it's easy—''

Narancia suddenly paused, a rasped voice breaking the silence in the library. With the sound returned Narancia slowly placed the notebook down on the table. It didn't sound anything like a person's voice, it sounded like an animal growling.

Narancia turned his head, trying to figure out where the sudden growling was coming from. Narancia slowly got up from his seat, walking carefully around the library to find the animal causing the growling. Whatever it was it sounded way too loud to be something small, maybe a large dog? Did dogs even growl like that?

Narancia listened in, hearing the source of the growling becoming louder once he took one turn. The closer he got the more audible a faint sound of whispers became, the whispers sounding more human-like than the growling. Narancia peered around the corner, '' What the he-''

Narancia paused, his mouth falling open in shock. Standing in the corner was a boy with spiky red hair, peering into what looked to be a blood-red puddle that laid in the corner of the library. Though the puddle ( of what Narancia hoped wasn't blood ) wasn't the main thing that shocked him, what shocked him was the thing beside him.

The young man had a stand.

Beside him was a large dog-like beast that was the about the size of an adult lion, its fur spiky and blood red with a white curly tail that resembled a cloud. Its mane was completely made of fire, its eyes completely white and large curled fangs sticking it out its mouth forming a permanent scowl with some red liquid dripping out through the corners of its jaws. Around its neck was multiple golden beads and chains with its claws being gold.

The young man beside him had spiky red hair and bright golden eyes, a bandage across his nose. His uniform was open to show his yellow-orange shirt underneath, gold and red shoulder pads on his uniform coat with a silver dog tag hanging his left shoulder pad. The top of his uniform had a golden lotus clipping on one side and a wolf symbol on the other, the symbol lotus symbol on both sides of his pants with a red ribbon wrapped around his waist like a belt.

'' Hush, '' The boy said, gently placing his hand on top of the beast's head. '' Be quiet, someone might here you—''

'' You have a stand!? ''

The boy turned around, his stand following the same action. His stand whipped around, its already barred teeth gritted together as a low growl erupted from its throat. The boy looked at him with widened eyes, Narancia staring at him with the same expression.

'' I-I wasn't stealing! I promise I wasn't—''

'' I don't give a shit if you were.'' Narancia interrupted, approaching the red-head. '' That's a stand, right? I know it is—''

'' Hey! Be careful! '' The still-unnamed boy said, quickly catching Narancia before he could step on the red puddle. The boy lightly nudged Narancia away from the puddle, '' Don't step in it, you…would not want to be in there.''

Narancia raised an eyebrow, though chalked it up to be apart of his stand's ability. Narancia nodded, taking a step back. '' So it is a stand? ''

'' Well I don't think a quirk can manifest this thing.'' The boy said, snickering lightly as he patted the red creature on the head.

'' Haruto Seraki,'' Haruto introduced, petting the top of his stand's head. '' And as for my stand, I've named it**「****Enter Shikari****」**.''

'' Orenji Midoriya,'' Narancia introduced, gazing back at E.S. '' So what's its ability? Drooling? ''

'' Well the drooling is just half of it.'' Haruto replied, '' To make a long story short, its main ability makes it so that it can summon an alternate world with its saliva.''

'' A alternate world? Like a mirror world? '' Narancia questioned, feeling as if he heard of a stand like that before.

'' Pfft, mirror worlds don't exist! '' Haruto said, snickering lightly to himself. '' Do you have a stand? ''

'' Nope, I'm still waiting on getting my quirk,'' Narancia said, a small grin forming on his lips. Stands were still here, which meant there wasn't any reason why Narancia wouldn't be able to get Aerosmith back. Just the thought of receiving his stand back excited him, he was gonna give Katsuki and his gang hell once he finally got it back.

'' Tell me more about stands! '' Narancia said, nearly shaking from excitement. If stands the stands of this world were different from the ones in his world, then he had to know as soon as possible.

'' Well, I'm not exactly a stand expert,'' Haruto said, rubbing the back of his neck in a somewhat awkward manner. '' But I can tell you is that stands work differently than quirks, a stand is more powerful than a quirk and their abilities aren't as limited.''

'' Stands aren't exactly a common thing like quirks are though, '' Haruto explained.

_That would explain why I haven't met any other stand users until now _Narancia thought, there was the old saying that ' Stand users attract stand users ' though he wasn't sure of how true that rumor was.

'' What are doing in here with your stand anyways? '' Narancia questioned.

'' Um…I…'' Haruto fidgeted lightly, turning away from him. '' Um…Well, I was definitely not stealing.''

'' You were stealing, weren't you? ''

''…Yes.''

Narancia was going to retort with something only for him to pause, hearing Izuku calling his name. '' I got to go, my brother's calling me.''

'' Cool,'' Haruto said, his stand disappearing along with the red puddle. '' Maybe we can talk later? You seem pretty cool, and I never had anyone interested in my stand before.''

Narancia turned to him, grinning. '' Yeah, definitely.''

Narancia began to walk away from him, only for him to spar him one more glance. '' Also, you know you can rent those books, right? ''

''…Oh shit.'' Haruto muttered, cursing under his breath. '' **「****Enter Shikari****」**! Throw out those books, quickly! ''

X-X

It's been a couple of weeks now, and Narancia still hadn't made any process on whether or not he had a stand or quirk. He knew that the doctor said he was a ' late bloomer ' when it came to developing a quirk but could he at least specific **_when_**? Did he have to wait till he was an adult to see if he got a quirk? Haruto had shown him that he could still have Aerosmith, but Haruto had seemingly had his stand since he was a child. Maybe he would develop an entirely new quirk and never get Aerosmith? He didn't know how to feel about that, but at least it was something.

The more he waited, the more pissed he was beginning to feel at Katsuki and his friends. Not many people bothered him at school, at least not anymore. Once he made it clear he wasn't going to sit there and let people mock him, any bullying he faced quickly died down. That couldn't be said for Katsuki and company, however. Katsuki continued to mock and belittle him, not as frequently as he did with Izuku but he always made sure to jab an insult in his direction or two.

But he didn't care about that, he could deal with insults. Hell, he could even deal with them hitting him, but he could not stand them bullying Izuku. It was absolutely frustration to watch Izuku do nothing, nothing but sit there and take their abuse with not even a single word. Whenever Narancia had tried to persuade him to defend himself he would get mad at him, but Narancia was only telling the truth. Why did he refuse to defend himself? Was it because he was his friend?

In a way, Katsuki reminded him of his old friends, the same ones that were his ' friends ' one minute then completely abandoned him the next. It was like Katsuki was never their friend in the first place, and it pissed him off.

He **_hated_** people like him.

'' Izuku? ''

Narancia raised an eyebrow, slowly approaching Izuku. It was the last few periods of class, and Narancia was just about to head towards his Economics Class before he saw Izuku in the hall. He stopped him when he noticed Izuku covering his eye with his hand, clearly trying to avoid Narancia but it was already too late.

Izuku weakly smiled at him, '' Hey Renji.''

'' What's wrong with your face? '' Narancia questioned, '' Are you hurt? ''

'' N-No! I'm fine! '' Izuku said, '' Don't worry about it, okay—''

'' You're a shitty liar,'' Narancia interrupted, '' What happened? Show me.''

Izuku frowned, slowly moving his hand away from his face. The skin around his eye was a faint dark purple, a black eye. Izuku gazed down at the ground, '' Renji, it's alright—''

'' Who did it? ''

'' Renji—''

'' Who did it, Izuku? ''

''…It was Katsuki, but it's fine-''

Narancia didn't stay to listen to him, once Izuku told him who it was Narancia turned around and walked away without another word. Izuku's eyes widen in panic, quickly following him. '' O-Orenji! ''

Narancia didn't turn back to him, he walked down the hall until he stopped at the class he was trying to find. He shoved the door open, earning a few stares from the students but most of them didn't pay him any attention. Narancia gazed around the room until his eyes landed on the only person he was trying to find. Katsuki casually gazed back at him, raising an eyebrow when Narancia approached his desk.

'' The hell are- ''

Narancia slammed his hands down onto Katsuki's desk, all chatter in the form had instantly stopped and all eyes with on Narancia. Katsuki gazed up at him with a nonchalant expression, clearly not impressed.

'' What do you want, Orange boy—''

'' I want to fight.''

''…I'm sorry, what? '' Katsuki said, standing up from his seat. Katsuki leaned forward, sneering down at him. '' What did you say, orange boy? ''

'' I want to fight you, Katsuki,'' Narancia repeated through gritted teeth, glaring at the blonde male. '' None of your friends, just me and you at the front of the school.''

Katsuki stared down at him, his dark red eyes narrowed intently as they both stared each other down. Narancia did back down from his harsh stare, instead, he matched it with his own hate-filled stare.

''…I hope you don't regret this, runt.''

'' Same to you, see you after school,'' Narancia said, turning away from him.

Narancia slammed the door shut, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way back to his class. Izuku stared at him, his mouth hung open in shock. '' O-Orenji, are you crazy? ''

'' I can take him, I did when we were kids—''

'' We aren't little kids anymore! '' Izuku protested, running after him. '' Orenji, you're making a really bad decision. You know you shouldn't be getting into any more fights-''

'' I don't care! '' Narancia snapped, whipping his head around to face him. '' I don't care about that, Izuku! He hurt you, he can't get away with that. If you can't stand up for yourself, then I'll do it for you.''

Izuku opened his mouth to respond but found himself unable to say anything, only stare at his brother in silence. Narancia turned away from him, '' Go to the nurse's office, I'll see you after school.''

Izuku stood there in the hall, watching as Narancia walked away from him. Everything else felt like a blur, the more minutes in class with by the more Narancia began to get impatient. He knew Katsuki would be waiting for him after school, his pride was too big for him not to. Not showing up would only mean he was a coward, and Katsuki would rather die than be seen as a coward.

Once the class period ended, Narancia made his way outside the building. Once he had exited, he saw Katsuki was already waiting outside for him.

Katsuki sneered in his direction when he noticed him come out of the school building, '' Took you long enough, runt.''

'' Sorry to keep you waiting,'' Narancia replied, tossing his school bag onto the ground.

'' I got to give it to you though, you're pretty brave for wanting to fight me without a quirk.'' Katsuki said, '' Dumb, but brave either way.''

'' Are you gonna stand there and monologue about how great you are or are you gonna throw a punch? '' Narancia deadpanned, '' Stalling for time won't do you any good.''

Katsuki chuckled, ''…You really piss me off.''

'' **Die**.''

Katsuki ran towards him, sparks forming at his fingertips. Narancia stood his ground, sidestepping Katsuki and nearly missing an explosion right to the stomach. Narancia stumbled back, striking Katsuki right in the jaw. Katsuki grunted, stumbling back only for Narancia to sucker punch directly on his nose.

Katsuki paused, blood dripping down his nose. Katsuki lifted his fingers, wiping away the blood that came down his nose. His gaze landed back on him, and Narancia could swear he saw his eyes darken from rage.

'' I'll kill you, runt! '' Katsuki exclaimed, Narancia unable to dodge the explosion throw in front of him in time. Katsuki didn't waste any time, sending another explosion that managed to tear through his uniform shirt.

Smoke came from the burned tips of his uniform, Narancia hissing from pain as he fell to the ground.

'' You're quirkless! You can never beat me! '' Katsuki shouted, stomping towards Narancia's fallen form.

Narancia made no attempt to move, clenching his burned arm as he groaned in pain. Once Katsuki was close enough Narancia reached out, yanking his book bag off the ground and throwing it at him. '' Fuck you, asshole! ''

Katsuki scoffed, knocking away the bag with another explosion. The bag fell to the ground with a thud, completely charred. '' That's the best you got, runt? ''

Narancia lunged himself forward, knocking Katsuki to the ground. Narancia grabbed a fist full of his hair, yanking at it as he punched him and kicked at him. The two scrambled on the ground, each of them trying to get the upper hand on each other as they kicked and shouted. A crowd of students had already formed around them, watching the two short-tempered students fight with interest.

'' Get off me, runt! '' Katsuki shouted, grabbing Narancia by the throat in an effort to shove him off him.

'' You get off! '' Narancia shouted back, bringing his leg back and kicking him in the ribs causing Katsuki to loosen his grip on his throat. Katsuki tightened his grip on his throat, Narancia struggling to shake him off as black dots formed in his vision. At this point he was certain Katsuki was actually trying to kill him, Katsuki staring down at him with pure malice as he struggled to breathe. Narancia clawed at his face, Katsuki just moving his head away from his grasp.

Finding no other options and not wanting to be strangled to death, Narancia gripped Katsuki's upper arms before he slammed his forehead down on Katsuki's. Blood dripped down his forehead from the sudden headbutt, Narancia shaking his head in order to shake away his dazed state. Both boys were dazed by Narancia's headbutt, blood dripping down Katsuki's forehead and at the corners of his mouth. Katsuki had bit his tongue when Narancia head-butted him, biting down so hard he thought he almost severe it. Narancia's plan had worked, as Katsuki loosen his grip on his throat.

Narancia slammed his fist under his chin, knocking the blonde boy back. Narancia coughed, rubbing his throat as he stumbled back.

'' Dammit! ''

Katsuki ran forward, sparks forming at its fingertips. Narancia stood his ground, waiting until he got close enough to completely sidestep him. However, the moment Katsuki was behind him he redirected his blast, sending a blast directly on Narancia's back. Narancia was sent falling forward nearly falling on his face before he caught himself. Narancia attempted to get up only for Katsuki to create another fiery explosion, this time a one directly in front of him. Narancia was sent flying back from the powered-up explosion, his ears ringing from the close-ranged explosion. He slid across the ground, smoking coming from the charred parts of his uniform.

'' You..goddamn…runt! '' Katsuki growled, stumbling to his feet. '' You're a goddamn idiot, how the hell are you gonna fight me without a quirk!? ''

'' You're always trying to act like a tough guy, but we all know you're just as weak as Deku! '' Katsuki shouted, '' Quick trying to act tough and realize that—''

'' Do you ever shut up? ''

Narancia wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, spitting onto the ground before he slowly stood up. Narancia panted, struggling to stand as he fell back onto his knees. '' You think I give a shit about a quirk? You think I really care about that? ''

'' This isn't about a quirk, screw that! '' Narancia shouted, slamming his fists down on the ground. '' You hurt my brother…and I hate shit like that! No decent person would hurt someone who can't fight back.''

'' You…you're the worst time of person.'' Narancia growled, '' You turned your back on your friend, pretending to not even know him and leaving him to the wolves. And then you had the nerve to hurt him…''

'' I can't let a piece of shit like you get away with that! ''

Narancia stood up to his feet, shouting at Katsuki with pure determination in his eyes. He knew the chances of him winning this fight were slim, but he'll take his chances. '' I won't let you get away with it anymore! ''

'' **_Screw you!_** ''

All of a sudden Narancia felt something zoom past him, a flash of red. Narancia blinked, and for a second he was sure he was seeing things until one of the students noticed it too. They pointed towards the sky, and Narancia's eyes followed where they were pointing.

Up in the skies was a small red plane, it flew down slightly before it hovered over Narancia. Narancia stared at it with widen eyes before he grinned, his smile filled with child-like glee.

He had finally unlocked his stand.

He finally got Aerosmith.

'' Hell yes! '' Narancia shouted, holding his arms out. Aerosmith flew down, zooming across his outstretched arms before shooting up in the sky.

''**「****Aerosmith****」**! ''

Narancia pointed towards Katsuki, grinning wide with pride and pure joy as the red miniature plane zoomed past him towards his intended target. He grinned wickedly, '' I'll shoot you through, bastard! ''

Aerosmith flew through the air, descending and opening fire on its target. Students quickly backed away to avoid Aerosmith's range, the ground becoming covered with small holes as Katsuki tried to dodge them.

'' The hell is this!? '' Katsuki exclaimed from frustration, trying to knock the toy-like plane down with a fiery explosion. Aerosmith flew away from Katsuki just in time to avoid a direct explosion, circling around in the air before diving back down for another storm of bullets.

'' What's wrong? Don't know how to fight against a stand? '' Narancia teased, '' Or are you just scared? ''

Katsuki gritted his teeth, his lips curled in an angry scowl. '' You fucker, you hid this on purpose, didn't you!? You didn't get your quirk late, you had it the whole time! ''

'' Didn't you hear what I said, shithead? It's not a quirk, it's a stand.'' Narancia said.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow, completely puzzled. Katsuki shook his head, his eyes narrowed in pure rage as he ran towards Narancia. '' You cocky punk, I'll kill you! ''

'' Come at me, you son of a bitch! '' Narancia exclaimed, Aerosmith flying behind him before flying towards Katsuki. '' I'll turn you into Swiss cheese! ''

'' Enough! ''

The crowd of students turned, seeing one of the teachers quickly approaching both students. Katsuki stopped, as did Narancia who quickly called Aerosmith down. The male teacher adjusted his glasses, staring at both of them. '' What on earth is going on!? It sounded like a war zone out here! ''

'' What do you think it was? '' Katsuki grumbled, his uniform filled with holes from Aerosmith's barrage of bullets. His uniform was covered in dust and dirt, the blood dripping down his nose already dried.

Narancia was in a similar condition, the sleeve of his uniform shirt was completely blown off revealing the black undershirt underneath. He was covered in dust and dirt, burn marks on his skin but he didn't seem to care.

'' Tsk,**_ this_** is why you shouldn't be allowed to use your quirks in school. Do you realize you two could have hurt each other or worse?! '' The man grumbled, '' You both are coming to the principal's office, now.''

Katsuki rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed the teacher through the crowd of students. Narancia followed him, only he wasn't the one frowning—

Narancia was smiling.

He didn't care about being in trouble nor did he care about his injuries.

He had Aerosmith again, and that was all that mattered.

He walked through the crowd of students with his head held high, grinning from ear to ear. No longer was he going to get beat up by Katsuki and his pals and not be able to fight back with equal strength, he just was on their level if not more now.

'' Renji, how can you be smiling? '' Izuku exclaimed, running to catch up with him. '' You're in trouble, why do you look so happy? ''

Narancia turned to Izuku, still smiling. '' I got a stand.''

With that short phrase, Narancia turned away from Izuku and made his way into the principal's office.

X-X

STAND STATS

**「****Enter Shikari****」**

**User: Haruto Seraki**

**Stats:**

Power: E

Speed: D

Range: E

Durability: A

Precision: C

Potential: C

Abilities:

Enter Shikari produces a blood-like substance from its jaws when someone or something interacts with the liquid they are transported into Enter Shikari's '' Solidarity '' aka an alternate world that exists only in E.S. The world is completely identical to the real world, only the sky is a pinkish-red and the sun does not set.

Once a person is stuck inside it, they are able to age inside of the world although they no longer have to eat, sleep, drink, or any other important necessities. It is possible to escape before getting stuck inside the substance, but once sucked inside they are unable to get out unless the user or the stand dies or the user willingly lets them leave. Stands are unable to be used inside the world.

Second Ability:?

**「****_Aerosmith_****」**

**_User: Narancia Ghirga/Orenji Midoriya_**

**Stats:**

Power: B

Speed: B

Range: B ( terms of meters )

Durability: C

Precision: E

Potential: C

Abilities:

Aerosmith is a powerful battle-oriented Stand possessing not only a wide array of powerful weaponry to destroy its enemies but also boasts above-average nimbleness due to its nature, size, and good range. Moreover, its ability to detect carbon dioxide makes it a great scout and radar.

Aerosmith is equipped with small machine guns on its wings shooting tracer bullets with infinite ammunition and a single bomb that it can drop on its enemies.

Aerosmith also has a carbon dioxide radar that Narancia can use to find an enemy's position through their breath when they exhale.


	4. Chapter 4 - Up In The Skies

The bright flashing lights of police cars flooded the arena, causing many people to come out of their homes and cars just to see what had happened. Blocked off by yellow tap and other officers, was a large University. The University was known as one of the most prestigious in Japan, only the elite of society could ever have a hope of getting inside. So when hundreds of police cars pulled up to the scene, everyone was left confused and stunned about what had happened.

'' What's going on? '' A woman in the crowd whispered, not taking her eyes off the scene.

'' I don't know, I think someone died.'' Another person whispered.

'' Die? How could someone die on their campus? They're not pulling anyone out.''

'' They can't get through.''

Everyone continued to talk among each other, whispering about the events that was happening right before them. Nearby the inside of the University it was dead silent, officers waiting for someone to exit the building. In an instant one of the officers shot out of the building, slamming the door behind him. The man had black hair, although messy from his sprint out of the building. His face was pale from fright, sweat beaming off his face as he wiped his brow.

'' What happened? What did he do? '' One of the officers questioned.

The older male took a shaken breath, struggling to come up with the right words before he spoke. '' The kid's got a temper, that thing nearly noticed me so I had to get out.''

'' I can't get close to him at all, everything I try that thing moves.'' He explained, '' We're at a standstill.''

'' Why can't you just drag him out? '' One of the officers suggested, only to be met with a glare.

'' Didn't you hear what he said? You piss him off too much and that thing will attack you.''

The man frowned, though he didn't say anything in response. The black-haired man sighed as he turned back to the building, struggling to come up with a way to lure the boy out.

'' Don't worry! ''

The officer jolted, his eyes widen in disbelief as he turned around. The crowd parted, staring up at awe at the Pro Hero. With a wide smile, All Might made his way through the crowd to the front of the campus.

''******_I am here! _**''

'' All Might, '' muttered the man, staring up at him.

'' Someone is stuck in there, right? '' All Might questioned, the black-haired man nodding his head.

'' Yes, a young man.'' He explained, '' He won't come out, whenever we try he gets angry with us.''

'' Don't worry, '' All Might said, taking a step forward. '' I'll find him.''

The officers looked at each other, each of them sharing a look of hesitance before they nodded. '' We'll open the door.''

The crowd watched, their interest peaked, as the officers pulled the door opened. The officers, All Might following behind them, walked up the staircase to the third floor. There they lead him to one of the class rooms, the door closed and the lights somewhat dimmed.

'' Alright, he's in here.'' The officer said, not taking another step to the classroom. All Might nodded his head, pulling the door opened. In the middle of the classroom sat a boy with white hair, dressed in a dark pink suit. The tables and chairs thrown across the room in disarray, the boy's back to the chalkboard. Across the room a dictionary laid on the floor, blood soaking it's pages. Toshinori turned to the boy, he was quick to notice that the boy was trembling. He couldn't see his face, the boy covering his face behind his knees. He took a step closer to him—

'' Do not get close.''

One of the policemen placed his arm in front of All Might, stopping him in his tracks. All Might turn to him, '' What? He's just a child—''

'' It's not the boy, it's the thing behind him.'' He interrupted.

_The…thing? _Toshinori thought, turning back to the boy. There was absolutely nothing there, what were they cautious of—

There

He saw it.

Sitting in the corner, its arms resting on its knees, was the creature they were afraid of. From the way it was positioned he couldn't get a good look of his face, but even he could notice that this creature was enraged. It was visibly trembling from rage, breathing in heavily as a raspy growl escaped its throat. Drool dripped from the corners of its barred teeth onto the floor below. One of the yellow capsules on its hand was cracked open, its fingers twitching. The creature was clearly with the boy, yet the boy didn't turn to acknowledge it nor did he even spar it a glance. It was like he was trying to completely ignore it, to pretend like it didn't exist.

The boy suddenly moved, causing a few of the officers to back up. The boy merely placed his hands on the top of his head, taking a deep breath as he continued to hide his face behind his knees.

Toshinori gazed at the officers and then back at the boy, this was ridiculous. Why were they just ignoring him like this? He was clearly distressed, had none of them tried to comfort him?

'' What's his name? '' Toshinori questioned.

'' Ichigo Busijima.'' One of the officers answered.

Toshinori nodded, slowly approaching the white-haired boy. '' Young Busijima—''

'' Don't touch me,'' Fugo muttered, still hiding his face. '' Don't touch me.''

Toshinori took a single step back, trying to give him some distance. Toshinori kneeled down to his level. One of the officers explained that he lashed out at them before he came and nearly caused another attack, so he had to be careful not to do anything to upset him.

'' It's okay, you don't have to be scared, ''' Toshinori said, trying to calm the boy down as best as he could. '' I'm here to help.''

'' It's already over.'' Fugo muttered, '' They've melted.''

'' Who melted? ''

'' … .'' Fugo said, pure malice in his tone. '' That damn bastard…he's gone, it killed him.''

'' It? '' Toshinori repeated.

Fugo didn't even turn towards it, merely raise his hand and point to it. '' It…「**_Purple Haze_****」**''

Purple Haze, that was the name of the anomaly in the corner of the room. It had yet to, even more, only breathing heavily as its rage-filled eyes stared down at nothing. It didn't even turn to look at its user, just sit there growling and snarling to itself. Toshinori glanced at Purple Haze, then turned back to Fugo.

'' Are you gonna arrest me? '' Fugo questioned, '' Just do it, already. I don't care.''

Fugo kept his head lowered, refusing to face the hero in front of him. Toshinori simply stared down at him for a moment, gazing at the boy who refused to knowledge anything around him. Toshnori reached out to him, and for a split second Fugo had flinched—

Toshinori gently patted him on the head, causing Fugo to slowly raise his head. He looked up to see the Symbol of Hope smiling down at him, and even if he couldn't see his eyes his expression was of that of kindness and sincerity.

'' You're alright, Young Busuijima.'' Toshinori said, '' You won't be arrested, you're safe.''

Fugo didn't say anything, merely stare up at him with widened eyes. As Purple Haze disappeared form the corner, Fugo felt a tear fall down his face. Slowly, Fugo held his hand out towards the Hero—

And he took it.

X-X

A stand represents the user in many ways.

It represents parts of the user's personality, their feelings, their appearance at times; You can tell a lot about a person simply by the appearance and ability of their stand.

Purple Haze represented Fugo's personality down to the core. It struck like a bomb and departed like a storm, it was miracle Fugo was even able to control as properly as he could. He had spent years with the damn thing though, he couldn't afford to let it slip out of his control.

Purple Haze was the embodiment of Fugo's inner rage.

And he hated it because of it.

Whenever Fugo was asked about his 'quirk', he would simply state that he was quirkless to avoid bringing it up. This of course sprung on bullying and being outcasted by his classmates, but he tried not to pay attention to them. He could handle a few snipe remarks if it meant keeping his stand a secret, even if they did somewhat get under his skin.

A student at Sapphire Private Academy, Fugo was one the best in the school. A prodigy for his age, Fugo excelled above his peers with nothing but straight As. With an IQ of 160, Fugo could be attending collage by how fast he was learning—

But atlas, to his frustration he was told he couldn't attend. Ever since the accident where he discovered his stand, it would be ' far too stressful ' for him to attend a collage and that they ' didn't want him to get overworked '. That last one pissed him off the most, overworked? What did they know about overworked? He stood up night after night reading thick textbooks till the break of dawn, what's a little essay going to do to him?

Junior High was painfully dull to him, the lessons were boring and if he didn't care so much about keeping his grades up he would've just fell asleep during each period. But, even if he hated to admit it, it was a lot calmer than it was at his old collage. Not many people bothered him, as his ' temper ' would instantly turn people away. He had a few students he tutored, though he didn't have many friends.

'' Oi, Busuijima! ''

'' Hm? ''

Fugo turned around, seeing a female student wave towards him. She was with a group of girls, her face flushed a bright pink. '' Are you staying after school, today? You can be apart of our study group.''

Fugo shook his head, '' I apologize, but I'm not staying after school today. I have to get home.''

The girl's smile faltered slightly, a look of disappointment on her face. '' Oh, that's fine. See you tomorrow! ''

Fugo nodded, turning away without another word. He pulled out his phone, looking through his messages. It's been weeks since the accident, and things had seemed to be finally settling down. His parents wanted nothing to do with him, his violent outburst ' disgracing ' the Busuijima Family name. Had they had their way, he would have been arrested though All Might had stuck up for him.

All Might, ever since that day he had become his idol. He saw his distress, his rage and did anything he could to calm him. He helped him get back to his feet, even checking up on him from time to time. Fugo didn't exactly have a good thought on pro heroes, though All Might was his only exception—

Fugo stopped, looking away from his phone. He narrowed his eyes, looking around the pathway. Something felt…off, like someone else was with him. He was the only one on the pathway, though he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him.

'' Dear classmate! Hello! ''

Fugo turned his head, seeing the Student Council President approaching him. His eye twitched, Fugo holding back a tired sigh. If Fugo was the number 1 student in his school, then Tenya Iida was at least number 2. Tenya and Fugo took many classes together, much to his annoyance as Tenya was rather…loud. The two of them had a ' rivalry ' of some sort, though Fugo genuinely didn't see it that way.

'' Good day, Iida.'' Fugo replied, '' Do you need something? ''

'' I just wanted to ask if you were alright.'' Tenya said, '' You seemed to be losing focus in class, are you sick? ''

_I'm bored, not sick _Fugo thought to himself, he shook his head. '' I just haven't been getting much sleep lately, I apologize if I worried you.''

'' You should really get more sleep then! '' Tenya exclaimed, '' You're one of our star students, I would hate if you slacked off.''

'' That won't happen,'' Fugo quickly retorted, taking notice of Tenya's sudden serious expression. Even if he didn't take their rivalry serious, Tenya sure as hell did. He wasn't aggressive about it, though he did make it known that he saw Fugo as a rival. He would try to one-up in class if he could, trying to be the first to answer questions or explain the assignment.

'' Though thank you for your concern.'' Fugo said, nodding his head before he turned away from him.

Fugo looked back down at his phone, scrolling through his messages casually as he began his walk back home. With his parents disowning him and kicking him out of the house, Fugo had to move in with his aunt. He and his parents weren't on speaking terms anymore since the incident, and he had no interest in talking with them ever again. He didn't need them, and he sure as hell didn't need—

Fugo twitched, looking up from his phone. That same feeling was back again, the feeling of eyes staring him down. He stopped again, turning around to see no one behind him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicious, turning away and beginning to walk again. He placed his hands in his pockets, the minute he begun to walk again that feeling returned.

This time, however, Fugo refused to turn around. He kept walking, trying his hardest to ignore it as he continued at his usual pace. He strayed off him his usual path, walking until he finally found a place to stop. He turned the corner into an alleyway, walking further and further—

Fugo instantly shot forward, grabbing the hooded person by the front of their shirt. Fugo yanked them forward, glaring down at them.

'' Who the hell are you and why are you following me? '' Fugo demanded.

The person had their head down, Fugo able to see their pale blue hair. The person suddenly began to chuckle, a wide grin spread across their face.

'' You're that boy on the news, right? '' The blue-haired boy muttered.

'' Excuse me? '' Fugo questioned.

'' Ichigo Busuijima…right? '' The boy lifted his head, a playful glint in his eyes as he smiled. '' You're so interesting.''

'' Stop fucking me, '' Fugo growled, tightening his grip on his shirt. '' Who the hell are you and why are the following me? ''

''…Tomura Shigaraki, '' Tomura said, '' And why? Isn't it obvious? ''

'' **_I want to see your stand._** ''

Fugo's eyes widen, his grip loosening on his shirt as he stared down at him in bewilderment. How long has this boy been following him? He never used his stand nor has he ever mentioned it before in class. '' W-What? I don't have—''

'' Don't play dumb, I know you have one,'' Tomura said, pulling himself away from Fugo's grasp.

'' You're…mistaken,'' Fugo said, trying to regain his composure. '' I don't have any abilities, I'm just a normal—''

'' Bullshit.'' Tomura replied harshly, '' Did you honestly expect me to believe you don't have anything? ''

'' W…What do you want from me? '' Fugo questioned, taking a step back.

'' I want **_you_**, Ichigo.'' Tomura stepped closer with every step Fugo took, his red eyes gleaming with dangerous intent. '' I want to see that power…''

'' Don't come near me,'' Fugo warned, backing up until his back hit the wall. '' I don't want to anything rash, but if you force my hand I will.''

To Fugo's horror, this only made Tomura smile, his grin like something straight out of hell. '' That's exactly what I want.''

'' So come on…'' Tomura held his hand out, his smile becoming abnormally large as he inched closer to the white-haired male. '' Hit me.''

'' I…I can't do that,'' Fugo muttered, his hands trembling as he tried to keep himself under control.

'' Yes you can.'' Tomura said in a matter of fact way, '' After all, you did kill your professor—''

'' **_Shut up._**'' Fugo hissed, his fingers gripping the sides of his scalp. '' Stop it, you're pissing me off.''

'' Come on, Ichigo. Don't disappoint me.'' Tomura muttered, stepping closer to him. '' Just hit me.''

'' Get away…get away.'' Fugo muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped the sides of his hair. He could feel Purple Haze struggling to come out, fighting against its user in order to stop the danger approaching him. The only thing that kept Purple Haze from forcing itself to materialize was that Fugo knew how to control it. But this situation was getting out of hand, he didn't know how escape Tomura without losing a limb in return. Tomura made it clear that if he didn't use Purple Haze he was just going kill him in an instant.

He had to defend himself.

Backing himself away as far as he can, his eyes shot open. '' Purple-''

All of a sudden, a zipper formed in the middle of the group completely blocking Tamura from Fugo. Fugo stared down at the zipper, watching as it opened to reveal a young man with shoulder-length black hair with yellow hairpins on each side of his head. He wore a regular school uniform, something less expensive-looking as Fugo's. Beside him was a blue and white humanoid covered in zippers, its eyes covered by a blue helmet.

''**「****_Sticky Fingers_****」****_!_** ''

Tomura didn't have time to react before he was uppercut in the jaw by the humanoid creature, knocking him back to the ground. The young man grabbed Fugo's wrist, pulling him into the zipper with him.

'' W-What the hell— ''

'' No time to ask questions, just stay calm.''

Tomura's eyes shot open, his red eyes flared up in rage as he lunged at the black-haired male. He reached out to grab him, and in that split second their eyes met. The raven-haired male glanced at Tomura with a stone-faced expression, while Tomura could only stare back at him. Suddenly, Tomura grinned as he watched the young man escape with Fugo down inside the golden zipper. The zipper disappeared once it fully closed, leaving Tomura by himself.

Tomura grinned, a low chuckle coming from his lips. '' My Lord…you were right, these stand users…they're amazing.''

'' **_I want to destroy them._**''

X-X

Fugo was pulled out of the zipper, finding himself out of the alleyway and landing face-first into a flower bed. Fugo gagged, dusting off the dirt and pieces of petals off his uniform. The black-haired boy followed him out, landing much more gracefully than Fugo.

'' Took you long enough, '' Another male said, a boy with long gray hair. He turned to the two of them, pulling down his headphones. '' Bruno, where's that creepy guy? ''

'' I don't know, we left before he could follow us,'' Bruno said. He kneeled down in front of Fugo, holding his hand out. '' Do you need any help? ''

Fugo stared at his hand for a few minutes before he shook his head, '' No, I can get up.''

Fugo stood to his feet, turning to the two males. '' Who are you? ''

'' My name is Bruno Buccellati, I come from Hokkaido Junior High.'' Bruno introduced.

'' Leon Abbachio, same school,'' Abbachio explained, waving his hand.

'' Hokkaido? '' Fugo repeated, '' I think I heard of that school before—''

'' The news, correct? '' Bruno interrupted, '' You probably saw it on the news, about those two students.''

Fugo nodded, his eyes lighting up with realization. '' Yes, I think that's it! Those two boys Gelato and Sorbet were from that school.''

'' We were their friends before the…incident,'' Bruno explained, his kind expression faltered slightly before he continued. '' But we can discuss that later.''

'' W…Why did you help me? '' Fugo questioned, staring at them in confusion. '' I don't know any of you, I'm just a stranger.''

'' I was on my home but I noticed that strange boy following you,'' Bruno explained, '' I thought something strange was going on, so I followed you both.''

Fugo was silent, staring at Bruno with an unreadable expression. '' That was a stand? ''

'' We both have stands, '' Abbachio explained.

'' You have one as well? '' Bruno questioned, '' You were about to use it on that boy.''

'' I have one, though I keep it a secret,'' Fugo explained.

Bruno gazed at Abbachio, the two of them sharing a look before Abbachio rolled his eyes and motioned for Bruno to continue. Bruno turned back to Fugo, '' Then we need your help.''

'' My help? I barely know you two and you want my help? '' Fugo questioned.

'' We just saved your ass, it's the least you can do for us.'' Abbachio deadpanned.

'' Although I wouldn't word it that way, Abbachio is right.'' Bruno said, '' You owe us, and we need as much help as we can with this.''

Fugo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. '' Dammit…find, I'm willing to give you my assistance but I can't use my stand.''

'' What? Why? '' Abbachio questioned.

''…It's a long story,'' Fugo replied, '' Now what is it? What am I helping you with? ''

Bruno's eyes narrowed as his expression became serious, he leaned closer to Fugo. '' Are you aware of the quirk boosting drug, Trigger? ''

''…Huh? '' Fugo questioned.

'' Trigger, it's a drug quirk users use to enhance their quirks.'' Bruno explained, '' Those boys, Gelato and Sorbet, were dealers of this drug before they were murdered.''

'' W…What the hell are you getting at? '' Fugo questioned.

'' That drug…'' Bruno bit his lip, his hands balled up at his sides. '' Took away so many important people in my life, I must find the main source and get rid of them.''

'' You…you want to find someone whose producing and giving quirk boosting quirks to people? '' Fugo repeated.

'' It's harming people, I want to make sure no one can be harmed by this again,'' Bruno said, a look of determination in his eyes. '' You don't have to share my goal, but at least provide assistance to—''

'' I'll do it.''

'' Hm? ''

'' I'll help you,'' Fugo said, crossing his arms over his chest. '' I don't know much about this 'Trigger' thing, but it's the least I can do for you since you've helped me.''

Bruno was slightly taken back by this, half-expecting him to just call him crazy for trying to take down the source of Trigger. Bruno smiled, '' Thank you, you won't regret this.''

'' Now, we can focus on why we're here,'' Abbachio said.

Bruno nodded, '' Right,''

'' We need to go to Aldera Junior High.''

X-X

'' This is the place? ''

'' Yes, sir ''

A young man sat inside a cab, looking out the window. He had a large bag to his side, his blonde hair styled in a rather strange way in a ponytail with his bangs being styled in three circles. The young man nodding his head, reaching into his pocket.

'' How much do I owe you? ''

'' It's on the house.''

He blinked, turning to the cab driver. '' Are you sure? I have the money—''

'' It's the least I can do for you kid.'' Said the man, turning to him. '' You got somewhere to go, kid? You're a bit too young to be by yourself.''

'' Of course, I have an apartment.'' He answered, '' You're a good man, thank you.''

'' Thank you, sir.''

'' You don't need to call me sir, '' He said, '' It's H—''

The boy paused, finding himself lost in his thoughts for a second before he continued. '' Its…Giorno Giovanna.''

'' Well, thank you, Giorno.''

'' You're welcome.'' Giorno smiled, stepping out of the cab. He looked off in the distance, his bag tossed over his shoulder.

Here was the start of Giorno Giovanna's new life.

X-X

**STAND STATS**

**Purple Haze**

**User: Pannacotta Fugo/Ichigo Busuijima**

**Stats:**

Power: A

Speed: B

Range: C (5cm)

Durability: E

Precision: E

Developmental Potential: B

Abilities:

Purple Haze is an unstable Stand that contains a particularly deadly, flesh-eating virus in each of the three bulbs on each of its hands.

A virus inside of Purple Haze's fists can decompose flesh at a fast rate. When a bulb breaks, usually because Purple Haze punches something, the virus is released and surrounds the Stand. Anything that enters its range is infected, and an adult human being will melt into organic goo within 30 seconds as the virus rapidly multiplies within their body, overrides their metabolic functions and makes them rot from the inside. In the case where Purple Haze is unable to shatter the bulbs through direct contact, it can release them from its hand like a pressurized gun.

Because the virus indiscriminately attacks friends and foes, it makes Purple Haze a very dangerous Stand for Fugo's allies. Even its user isn't immune from the effects of the virus. Fortunately, the range of the virus is short and it is weakened by light from any source be it sunlight or a lamp. Despite the deadly nature of the virus, an organism with the right antibodies can survive Purple Haze.


	5. Chapter 5 - One On One

'' Uncle! Uncle! Dammit, where are you—Snipe! ''

The pro hero rolled his eyes, looking up from the newspaper in his hands. He sat inside his house, normal appearance beside the few western-themed items around the house. He sat in the living room, reading through the newspaper until the booming voice of his nephew rang out throughout the house.

Finally, the young man rushed around the corner into the living room. A red and blue hat covered his head, white dots, and lines decorating the hat. He angrily stomped in front of the hero, '' What happened to my leftovers? ''

''…Mista we aren't doing this right now-''

'' No, we are definitely doing this right now,'' Mista said, continuing to rant. '' I come home, tired from going to school with people I don't like, and when I try to treat myself I find out that the food I bought is gone! ''

'' I didn't take your food, '' Snipe deadpanned.

'' Well who did—'' Mista paused, his eyes narrowed. ''…Pistols.''

'' Mistaaa! '' A tiny yellow being floated in front of him, the number 5 written on its head. More of them slowly appeared, floating in front of him. '' We're sorry! But you told us we needed to be healthy before the Entrance Exam! ''

'' I told you not to steal food! '' Mista scolded, '' If you were hungry, you should have said something.''

'' You're focusing a lot on that exam.'' Snipe said, getting up from his seat. '' You know you can still apply for recommendations, I can be the person that can suggest you in.''

'' No, I want to try to get in by the exam.'' Mista said, '' Besides, only rich kids use the recommendations system.''

'' Mista, that's rude.'' Snipe scolded, '' And you know I used the recommendation exam when I was your age, and I'm certainly not rich. I think you should—''

'' Annnnd before you start lecturing me, I need to head out.'' Mista said, '' I need to practice my aim so more.''

Snipe rolled his eyes, '' Don't go in any crowded places.''

'' I already know! '' Mista called out, already down the hall to his room to find his gun. With his uncle being the Sharpshooter Hero, Snipe, it seemed like he was destined to be a pro hero. Despite his rather…odd stand, he was determined to get inside of U.A. and make a name for himself just like his uncle did.

'' I'll be back soon, '' Mista said, waving goodbye before he exited out the door. The U.A. entrance exam was in a couple of weeks, and Mista needed all the time he could get in practice.

'' I'll be the Pistol Hero, '' Mista muttered to himself, walking along the sideway. '' Six Pistols! ''

'' But there's seven of us—''

'' Quiet, all of you.''

X-X

'' Oi, Ningyo. I'm getting bored.''

'' Go play on the playground then, I'm not your entertainment.''

A group of students stood behind the school, a few leaning against the wall while another few where they sitting on the ground. One of the students was a white-haired girl with striking purple eyes, her hair reaching her back. She was dressed in the normal black fuku, however, she had the ripped coat of the male uniform hung over her shoulders. She had a thorn rose pattern at the tip of her skirt, the same pattern is on her leggings.

The girl sat on the ground, a steel barb-wired bat in her hands. She turned towards the male student, her eyes narrowed. '' Don't you got somewhere else to be, cheesehead? ''

'' Not much, to be honest.'' Another one of the students answered, a dark-skinned male with dark grey hair. '' Shit's been getting boring now.''

'' Formaggio is right, this is getting old.'' Another one of the students said.

'' The hell do you want me to do about it? '' Ningyo questioned, scoffing.

'' Why can't we use the arrow again? '' One of the delinquents suggested.

'' The arrow? '' Ningyo muttered, shooting Formaggio a glance. Ningyo had found the arrow one faithful morning on the way to school, or to put it in a better way the arrow found her. It had stabbed her before she could even exit her house, briefly knocking her unconscious for a few hours. Since then Ningyo had been keeping hold of the arrow, testing it on other things to see if it gave the same ' side effect ' it did to her. She mostly tried it on animals, though the only animal that managed to survive a hit by it was a turtle they lost. Formaggio was the one she trusted with the arrow, not trusting any of the other idiots to hold it without fucking something up. Formaggio was a pain in the ass, but he was smart enough not to piss her off by losing the arrow.

'' Yeah that was fun! '' One of them exclaimed, '' Like when we shot that turtle with it, that was awesome! ''

'' I don't know…should we be playing with that? '' Formaggio questioned, '' I mean, Ningyo said it knocked her out so—''

'' Don't be a pussy, it'll be fine! '' The delinquent shouting, earning a hard glare from the grey-haired male.

'' What the hell did you just say—''

'' Both of you knock it off,'' Ningyo growled, standing up. '' Formaggio, give the arrow.''

'' B-But Ningyo—''

'' Don't ask questions,'' Ningyo said, yanking the arrow from his grasp. '' Besides, I've been thinking about moving on from animals.''

'' Moving on? '' One of the questioned.

'' Animals are boring, '' Ningyo said, holding the arrow up. She toyed with it, watching as the sun beamed off the golden arrow.

'' Let's move on to people.''

X-X

Izuku was sure his brother had gone insane.

Sitting in the back of the class by the window, kicking his legs out like a hyperactive child, was his brother Narancia. Narancia sat with a huge smile on his face, still snickering to himself. It has been a day since the after school fight between Katsuki and Narancia, and they both had earned themselves 3 weeks' worth of detention for the fight. Katsuki and Narancia were separated though, as the moment both of them were alone Katsuki had lunged at Narancia in an attempt to fight him again.

Narancia, however, was still smiling as happy as he could be, it was like the fight didn't even happen.

And Izuku was….concerned.

The Narancia he knew would be trying to march out of the classroom to beat the shit out of Katsuki, not sit there giggling to himself like a schoolgirl. It wasn't like he liked it when Narancia got into fights, it just felt…odd if he wasn't getting into fights.

Izuku had offered to stay with Narancia in detention in order to keep in company, feeling bad that he had even got into there because of him.

'' Orenji…are you feeling alright? ''

'' Why wouldn't I be? '' Narancia said, flashing Izuku a gleaming smile at him.

''…Orenji you're scaring me.'' Izuku muttered.

'' What? I'm just happy, '' Orenji explained, '' I got my stand back! ''

'' You keep saying that, do you mean quirk? '' Izuku questioned, taking a seat beside him.

'' No, it's a stand.'' Narancia said, '' Stands are different, stands—''

'' Are a physical representation of the user's fighting spirit.''

'' WHATTHEF-! ''

Izuku jumped straight out of his seat, falling onto the floor with a thud. Orenji jumped, equally frighten at the sudden voice.

'' W-Who said that? ''

'' I'm right here.''

A ghostly hand waved in front of his face, causing Izuku's face to go pale. The girl slowly became visible before them, a rather pale girl with bags underneath her eyes. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, wearing the same sailor fuku except hers was longer.

'' I've here in here for minutes, you mean you didn't notice me at all? '' She questioned.

'' U-Um…not really? '' Izuku said, '' W-Who are you? ''

'' Come on, I'm Misao Tennouji.'' She said, pouting. '' I'm in the Newspaper Club, you really didn't notice me? ''

''…We have a newspaper club? ''

'' Renji! Rude! '' Izuku whispered, standing back up.

'' Di Molto! I was looking all over for you! ''

Melanie skipped into the room, followed by Haruto and Saaya. Melanie grinned, shooting them both a flirty grin. '' It's been quite a while since our first meeting, I heard you managed to get a stand.''

'' Which makes five total stand users in the school! '' Haruto said, '' Hell yeah! I'm finally not left with the creepy girl, and the gang leader and her lackey.''

'' Allow me to properly introduce myself, '' Melanie said, placing her hand on her hip with a smirk. '' My name is Melanie Lovers, a pleasure to meet you.''

'' W-Wait, you're the girl that grabbed me the other day,'' Izuku said with a slight blush.

'' Mhm~! I think I can remember a little cutie like you.'' Melanie replied, '' I don't have your information though, which sucks but I'll get it soon.''

'' What information? '' Izuku questioned, '' Now that I realize it, Chisato kind of made it vague on why you needed it.''

'' That my dear is a secret.'' Melanie explained, '' I can't just and reveal my stand's ability so soon, that would ruin the surprise.''

'' And the best part of my stand, '' Melanie muttered, licking her lips with a mischievous grin. '' Is the expressions of those who fall victim to its ability.''

'' Melanie has a…fucked up stand,'' Haruto muttered, slightly shivering as he quickly turned away from her.

'' I still don't know what a stand is, '' Izuku said.

'' It's..somewhat like a quirk.'' Saaya explained, '' Its more powerful than a quirk, like Tennouji said a stand is the personification of a person's fighting spirit.''

'' And stands aren't as common as quirks, so it's quite rare to find one.'' Melanie explained, '' But you're related to one, that means you have stand users apart of your bloodline right? ''

'' Not..really.'' Izuku muttered, '' My mom and dad are both quirk users, but I'm…quirkless.''

Haruto blinked, frowning. '' Hm? That's too bad, I would have figured if you came from a family of stand users.''

'' Does it have to be genetic? '' Izuku questioned.

'' Not exactly, '' Haruto explained, '' It's mostly genetic, but it isn't unlikely for someone to get a stand when their parents don't have ones.''

'' But not about stands or whatever, Renji totally kicked Bakugou's ass! '' Saaya said, grinning.

'' Of course! '' Narancia said, leaning back in his seat. '' He didn't stand a chance! ''

Narancia happily chanted with the students in the classroom, a joy-filled smile on his face as he recounted what happened with Katsuki. As the group of students talked among each other Izuku watched, a small frown on his face. He couldn't help but feel upset like he was being left out. He felt silly, Narancia didn't have to spend every minute of the day with him but it felt so…**_odd_**. Izuku wouldn't admit it, but what Katsuki had got him.

_'' You're just gonna let your brother fight your battles for you, Deku? You're still a little coward. ''_

Izuku always thought about that, about how Narancia would always stick up for him when no one else did. He was grateful, he really was, but he couldn't help but ignore that slight…feeling he felt whenever Narancia would protectively get in front of him.

The strange thing was, he wasn't sure if it was envy or resentment.

X-X

'' Today was fun, wasn't it, Izu? ''

Narancia smiled, his arms crossed behind his head as he walked beside Izuku. Izuku briefly looked up from his journal, '' I guess.''

'' This week has just been incredible! '' Narancia exclaimed, '' I've been having so much fun! ''

'' I'm sure that's great,'' Izuku replied, rolling his eyes.

Narancia turned to him, raising an eyebrow. '' Hm? Why the long face? ''

'' Nothing, I'm fine.'' Izuku quickly replied.

'' Izu, what's wrong? '' Narancia questioned, '' Come on, you can tell me anything.''

'' Orenji, it's fine,'' Izuku said, frustration building in his tone. '' Can you just drop it? ''

'' Why do you sound mad? '' Narancia questioned, frowning.

'' **_Just drop it!_** '' Izuku shouted, stomping in his tracks. He whipped around to face Narancia, who stared at him with widened eyes.

'' I-Izu! '' Narancia shuddered, '' W-Why are you mad at me? I just want to know if you're alright—''

'' Well maybe I don't need you worrying about me! '' Izuku exclaimed.

'' What? What are you talking about? '' Narancia questioned, '' Is that is about Katsuki? I was just trying to protect you—''

'' I don't need you protecting me, I'm not some little kid! '' Izuku said, '' So stop being so overbearing already and drop it! ''

'' Izuku, what is your problem!? '' Narancia shouted, anger filling his voice. '' Why are you mad at me for!? ''

'' Well excuse me for not being happy that my own brother forgot about me! '' Izuku shouted back.

Narancia paused, staring at him in confusion. '' What? What are you talking about, Izuku? I didn't forget about you.''

'' Yes you did! '' Izuku retorted, '' Ever since you got your quirk—or stand—or whatever you've been the center of attention! You don't even have time for me anymore! ''

'' Izuku we aren't conjoined at the hip! I can hang out with people besides you! '' Narancia shouted back, '' Why the hell are you so mad about it? Why can't you talk to your friends—''

'' Because I don't **_have_** any friends! '' Izuku shouted, causing Narancia to become completely silent.

Izuku huffed, trembling lightly as he continued. '' I'm the only person here without a quirk, Renji. Nobody wants to be friends with someone who is quirkless.''

'' Now you have a quirk—stand, and I'm completely alone,'' Izuku muttered, his gaze turning towards the floor. '' But as you said, we aren't conjoined at the hip.''

'' Izu,'' Narancia begun, slowly walking up to him. '' I didn't—''

'' Forget it, it doesn't matter,'' Izuku muttered, turning away from him.

'' Izu, wait up! '' Narancia shouted, '' I didn't understand, I'm—''

Narancia paused mid-step, a sudden chill going up to his spine. He twitched, his eyes darting around the street corner. _Something is watching us _he thought, _I can feel it, it's like its waiting for us too…_

'' Izuku! Hang on a second! '' Narancia shouted.

'' I don't want to talk to you right now, just go away! '' Izuku shouted, sprinting away from him.

'' Izu, just hold up a second! '' Narancia shouted, sprinting after him. '' Just listen to me! Stay still! ''

'' Just go away—!? ''

Izuku's dark green eyes widen, needles shooting out and stabbing into his covered his arm and shoulder, sticking out of the right side of his body like a pincushion. Narancia's eyes widen as Izuku fell to the ground with a pained gasp.

'' Izu! '' Narancia shouted, running towards him. He kneeled down beside him, pressing his fingers against the side of his neck.

He let out a sigh of relief, '' He's breathing.''

'' Izu! Can you talk? '' Narancia questioned.

Izuku opened his left eye, his right eye completely closed. '' I…I can't feel my arm and face…''

Narancia cursed under his breath, '' Dammit…show yourself, you bastard! ''

Narancia stood in front of Izuku, protectively shielding him from the nearby danger. He didn't want to bring his stand out, at least not yet. If he was able to catch them off guard, it'll give him a better advantage. '' Come out and face me, bastard! ''

'' A lot of big talk…''

Narancia's eyes widen, turning to the direction of the voice. A figure slowly approached him, a pale-skinned girl with blonde hair tied in long pigtails. She wore a black uniform coat and brown skirt, with black leggings and black boots. Her eyes looked somewhat glossed over like she was trapped in a dazed like that.

'' For a little boy, '' The girl finished, smiling as she lifted her finger to her lips.

'' Who the hell are you? '' Narancia growled, '' What did you do? ''

'' Its Bella to you, Orenji Midoriya…'' The girl muttered, '' You don't know me and I don't know you, so let's just keep it simple.''

'' Ara, Ara! looks like I missed.'' Bella said, dramatically holding the sides of her face. '' Oh well, I still got what I wanted.''

In an instant Narancia reached into his pocket, pulling out a switchblade. He flicked the blade out, jabbing it in the stand user's direction. '' Don't touch him, you scum! Only a coward would attack someone who can't defend themselves! ''

'' Who said I was going after him? '' Bella muttered, a crooked grin forming on her lips. '' That boy, Izuku was it? He's just the bait, you're the one I really wanted.''

'' What? The hell does that mean? '' Narancia replied, narrowing his eyes as he kept the knife pointed at him. '' Why do you want with me? ''

'' You're a stand user, right? Your brother mentioned it.'' Bella muttered, '' You know it's hard to come by stand users nowadays, they're like a dying breed.''

The man's tongue flickered out his mouth, his tongue a strange yellow color. '' But Stand users attract other stand users, you know? ''

'' Don't tell me…'' Narancia muttered, '' You're a stand user!? ''

Bella grinned wickedly, saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth as he laughed. '' Of course, I am, you idiot! ''

From behind her, a purple and gray creature inched its way closer. It appeared like a large spider with abnormally long legs, a purple hourglass on the front of its abdomen with its body covered in gray spikes. A bright green liquid dripped from its large fangs, dripping onto the ground.

'' This is my stand, **「****Maneater****」****! '' **

Narancia gritted his teeth, '' You got to be kidding me…''

Maneater raised its abdomen, three spikes shooting out from its body. Narancia jolted, trying his best to dodge the sudden attack only for a spike to stab itself into his arm. Narancia hissed from pain, his fingers twitching as slowly he begun to lose feeling in his arm. His arm hung limply to his side, Narancia staring down at it with widened eyes.

'' You…you…''

Bella burst into deranged laughter, pointing at him with a teasing grin. '' I'll kill that boy and take you to The Noble One! ''

'' **_You psycho bitch! _**''

''**「****Aerosmith****」**! ''

Aerosmith materialized before him, zooming past his shoulder. Aerosmith instantly shot out a barrage of bullets, causing Bella to let out a panicked shriek. Maneater got in front of its user, trying to deflect the bullets with its many legs.

'' I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you! '' Narancia ranted, Aerosmith continuing to throw out everything it had at the arachnid stand and its user.

'' Gah! '' Bella choked out, a stray bullet managing to hit her in the shoulder. She covered the wound with her fingers, blood oozing between her fingers. She narrowed her eyes, '' D-Dammit…I need space.''

Bella turned around, sprinting away with Maneater following her. She sprinted down the empty street, Aerosmith following behind her.

'' You can't run away now! '' Narancia shouted, chasing after her with Aerosmith following ahead of him. '' Die, die, die! ''

Bella looked to her side, noticing a fire hydrant by the street. She motioned to Maneater and pointed at the hydrant, Maneater shooting out a web that hooked onto the hydrant. Maneater yanked at it, pulling the hydrant apart and in instant water sprouted out in his direction. Narancia tried to stop, only to be knocked back by the downpour of water. He coughed, the street and sidewalk becoming flooded with water.

'' Dammit! '' He shouted, completely soaked in water as he stumbled to his feet. He huffed, looking around the arena for the girl only to find her nowhere to be found. _I know she's still here _he thought to himself, Aerosmith hovering behind him.

'' Izu! '' Narancia shouted, rushing back to his brother's side. Izuku was still by the sidewalk, struggling to sit up. Narancia helped him sit up, letting him lean against the wall of one of the stores. He huffed, his monitor appearing over his eye as he looked at the screen. Just as he predicted, Bella was still close by.

_Her stand seems to have the ability or paralysis people with its spikes _Narancia thought.

'' R…Renji…''

'' Hm? What is it, Izu—!? ''

Narancia gazed down at Izuku, seeing a purple substance slowly become to cover his arm. He twitched, groaning lightly as the substance slowly begun to travel up his arms.

'' I-Izu! Are you hurting!? What's going on!? '' Narancia questioned.

'' It…it burns..'' Izuku rasped, struggling to speak.

'' W-What's happening!? '' Narancia shuddered.

'' I-I think its whatever was in those spikes, it's poisoning me,'' Izuku muttered, trembling lightly.

Narancia's eyes widen, '' S-Shit, I got hit too..''

A jolt of pain with up his body, causing him to let out a pained gasp. He looked down at his paralyzed arm, finding the same purple substance slowly crawling up his fingers. It felt like his entire arm was burning, sweat beginning to form on his head.

'' Ara, ara! ''

Narancia's gaze flickered in front of him, seeing Bella skip towards him cheerfully. She smiled, cupping her hands together. '' The venom is already setting in, how wonderful! ''

'' You bitch, what did you do!? Did you poison us!? '' Narancia shouted.

'' Hmph, what a rude boy,'' Bella said, pouting. '' But to answer your question, the paralysis was merely the first effect of Maneater's poison.''

'' Ever heard of a black widow? '' Bella questioned, '' It's quite like that, only more…fatal. You'll be experiencing the worst pains of your life, you'll be in so much pain that you'll beg me to rid you of your misery.''

'' Luckily for you, I can do that! '' Bella said, '' Maneater's bite can suck the poison right out of the wound…''

'' **_But you have to pledge your loyalty to The Noble One_**,'' Bella muttered, her glossed over eyes becoming dilated as she stared him down.

Narancia huffed, his arm twitching lightly as the purple substance slowly with up to his wrists. He gazed at Izuku, who was sweating and shivering just as bad as he was. He turned back to her, narrowing his eyes. '' I don't know who the hell you're talking about, but I rather die to throw my life away to your creepy boss.''

'' Oh? Do you plan on dying a painful death then? '' Bella questioned, cocking her head to the side.

'' I'll gonna beat the antidote out of you! '' Narancia shouted, '' Aerosmith! ''

Bella growled, her jaw clenched tightly. '' Hopeless fool…die a thousand deaths, Maneater! ''

Aerosmith shot out a barrage of bullets, Maneater lunging forward at incredible speeds. A string of web shot out of its body, the web wrapping itself around his wrist. Narancia tried to pull away, only for Maneater to shoot out another web that wrapped itself around his torso. His arms were completely wrapped to his sides, Narancia shouting out profanities before the web wrapped around his mouth as well.

'' You really think brute strength can defeat my Maneater? Child's play! '' Bella snapped, '' You can shoot as many bullets as you'll like, it won't do you any—Gah! ''

Bella was knocked to the ground, a book bag thrown directly in her face. Before she could react she was tackled to the ground, falling back onto the street with a thud. Izuku struggled to keep her down, his entire left arm and shoulder completely turned purple.

'' W-What the—!? ''

'' You **_aren't_** hurting him,'' Izuku said, pinning her down. '' I don't care if you hurt me, but don't you dare touch him.''

'' You son of—'' Bella growled, shoving Izuku back. She knocked him to the ground, stomping down on his chest before he could do anything else. '' You useless piece of shit, I should have killed you while I had the chance—''

A loud bang ran out, causing Bella to instantly pause. It was silent, dead silence as blood slowly dripped down the side of her skull.

'' You know, you talk a lot of big game.''

Aerosmith flew towards Narancia, slicing through the web bound around his body with its propeller. Narancia ripped away from the pieces of the web, a red aura surrounding him. '' But at the end of the day, you're just another bug.''

'' Aerosmith! ''

Aerosmith shot forward before she could even react its propellers stabbed inside her gut. It dragged her up in the air, Bella gagging as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.

''**_Volavolavolavolavolavolavolavola! Volaaa!_** ''

Aerosmith shot at Bella midair, the rapid barrage of bullets causing her to cry out in pain. Blood shooting out of her arms and legs, the purple substance on Narancia's arms slowly fading with each attack. His fingers twitched, the substance was completely gone as he crossed his arms.

'' **_Volare via!_** ''

With a strangled cry, Bella was launched away midair. She fell into the middle of the street with a thud, blood oozing out onto the ground as she laid covered in bullet holes.

Narancia panted, completely exhausted as Maneater slowly disappeared. He looked down at his arm, the constant sweat and shaking had stopped once Bella was completely knocked unconscious.

'' Orenji! ''

Izuku ran towards Narancia, the purple substance on his arm completely gone as well. Izuku's eyes scanned over him, '' Are you okay? ''

'' Are **_you_** okay? '' Narancia repeated, checking his brother for any more lingering signs of poison. '' You idiot, you know you could have gotten hurt! You didn't have to throw yourself out there like that and—''

Narancia paused, rubbing the back of his neck. '' Shit, I'm being overbearing again, aren't I? ''

'' First of all, language.'' Izuku began, '' And second, I did that to protect you.''

'' But, I thought you were mad at me,'' Narancia said, a small frown forming on his lips. '' I ignored you.''

'' I was mad, but no amount of anger can ever make me turn my back on you.'' Izuku replied, '' Are you overprotective sometimes? Yes, I know you only do that because you care. ''

'' And to be honest, I would rather have you be overbearing than have a brother who doesn't care about me,'' Izuku said, grinning.

Narancia was silent before a grin formed on his lips, snickering. '' Izu, you're still so cheesy.''

'' Come here, you dummy! '' Narancia said, pulling him into a hug. Both boys laughed as they hugged each other, both of them smiling gleefully. For a moment it was silent, both of them still hugging the other before Izuku spoke up.

'' Renji.''

'' Hm? ''

''…Is that girl dead? ''

'' Maybe.''

''…Crap! ''

Izuku pulled away from him, rushing towards the fallen girl. '' Renji, check her pulse! ''

'' What? She tried to kill us! '' Narancia pointed out.

'' Yeah but someone is gonna find her! ''

'' We'll hide the body! ''

'' Renji, I don't want to go to jail,'' Izuku said, his face pale as he tried to find a pulse. He pressed his fingers to her neck, letting out a sigh of relief when he found one. '' She's breathing, we're not going to jail.''

Narancia looked down at her, eyeing her. '' That's kind of surprising, she sure knows how to take a hit though.''

Izuku blinked, noticing something beneath her bangs. Her bangs were moving, something underneath them pulsing up and down.

'' Is there something in her hair? '' Izuku muttered, moving her bangs to the side. '' W-What the—!? ''

Underneath her bangs was a spider-like growth, dug into her brain and twitching. Izuku's face with pale at the sight, while Narancia gagged in disgust. '' What the fuck is that!? ''

'' Is that apart of her stand or something? It's like a parasite.'' Izuku muttered, reaching out to grab it.

'' Izuku! Don't touch that! '' Narancia shouted.

Izuku didn't listen, grabbing the fleshy creature. The minute his fingers touched it a tentacle shot out, stabbing itself into his arm. Izuku shrieked, pulling away and in turn pulling the creature out of her forehead. The creature violently spasmed in his grasp, Izuku struggling to pull it out of his arm. '' Get it off! Get it off! ''

Narancia grabbed it, yanking it out of his arm. Before it could hook itself into his arm Narancia threw it on the ground. '' Aerosmith! ''

'' Die, die, die! '' Narancia shouted, repeating stomping on it as Aerosmith shot at it. After a couple of minutes of him shouting and stomping on it, he stopped Aerosmith, looking down to see the spider-like creature in pieces.

''…What the fuck was that!? '' Narancia exclaimed.

'' Was that her stand!? '' Izuku questioned.

'' I don't know, I'm not staying to find out. '' Narancia said, turning away from the girl and sprinting away. '' I had enough spiders for one day.''

'' Renji, wait for me! '' Izuku called out, chasing after him.

Bella laid on the ground, her eyes slowly opening. She blinked, feeling the top of her forehead. She slowly sat up, turning to see Narancia and Izuku running away from her. She blinked, cocking her head to the side in a confused manner.

''…What just happened? ''

X-X

'' Bella hasn't come back in a while.''

'' She failed.''

Tomura gazed behind him, sitting inside of what appeared to be a large library. He had a stack of books in front of him, the books each being books about medicine or biology. '' Hm? ''

'' Petshop came back, he has informed us that Bella failed the mission.'' The voice answered, a man dressed in a priest uniform.

'' Is she dead? '' Tomura questioned.

'' No, but she's out of our control now. Now that her flesh bud is gone we aren't getting her back. '' The man answered. He turned around to exit the library. '' I must go and inform Lord Dio that Bella is no longer working with us.''

'' Wait.''

'' Yes, Shigaraki? '' Pucci muttered, turning around to face the boy.

Tomura glanced at him, '' I want a stand.''

'' Lord Dio said that you are not ready yet, Shigraki.'' Pucci replied, '' You will earn your stand when you're ready.''

'' But—''

'' Do not lose faith in Lord Dio, Shigaraki.'' Pucci interrupted, '' He would not have made you his heir if he did not trust you.''

''…I understand, '' Tomura replied, turning away from him. '' Let's stop looking for more stand users for now, now that we've lost one people will become suspicious.''

'' Understood, I will see what Lord Dio wants to do,'' Pucci said, nodding his head before he exited the library.

X-X

'' There better be a good reason why he asked me to come up here.''

Aizawa yawned as he walked through the halls of U.A, the only people in the building being early recommendation students and teachers. Aizawa was in his hero uniform, hoping to finally get a break until Nezu called him. He kept it short and simple, but even giving him time to ask him questions before he hung up on him. All he said was that he had to come by for something important, and he knew better than to ignore a call from Nezu.

Aizawa finally approached Nezu's office, pushing open the door. '' You wanted to see me? ''

'' Ah, the man of the hour.'' Nezu said, placing down his cup of tea.

Aizawa gazed around the room, noticing that he wasn't the only one called in the meet with him. Sitting in a chair with her legs pulled to her chess was a young girl with curly pink hair, she was staring down at her boots showing no interest in him.

'' Who's the girl? '' Aizawa questioned, motioning to the girl. '' A recommendation student? ''

'' Not exactly, '' Nezu said, '' Although she will be in the recommendation program, she's here for other reasons.''

'' Aizawa, this is Trish Una.'' Nezu introduced motioning towards the pink-haired girl. '' She will be under your care for a while.''

''…I beg your pardon? ''

Aizawa's gaze flickered onto the girl, who turned to him with a somewhat annoyed expression. She huffed, gazing back down at her nails. It was obvious to both of them that she would want to be anywhere else **_but _**here.

'' We're placing Trish under your care until her situation has calmed down.'' Nezu explained, '' She's 15 years old, and trust that you know how to watch after children.''

'' What situation is she in, exactly? '' Aizawa questioned.

'' Unfortunately, that information is classified,'' Nezu explained.

'' Classified? '' Aizawa repeated.

'' If it's too much to ask, I rather discuss the matter later. '' Nezu said, '' But Trish is a very polite young girl, you won't have any problems with her.''

'' Trish, you won't bother Aizawa right? '' Nezu questioned, turning to her.

''…I guess.'' Trish muttered, not even bothering to look up from her nails.

'' See? She won't bother you.'' Nezu said, smiling kindly. '' Just give her a chance, Aizawa.''

Aizawa sighed, rubbing his eyes. '' I'm not the type of asshole that'll turn away a kid, I suppose I can act as her guardian.''

'' Perfect! '' Nezu said, turning to Trish. '' Trish, you will be staying with Aizawa for awhile.''

Trish turned to him, cocking her head to the side. She stood up from her seat, slowly approaching him. '' Do you mind if I borrow your scarf? ''

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, shooting Nezu a look who only shrugged his shoulders. Aizawa turned back to Trish, '' Alright…''

Aizawa tugged away a part of his scarf, hanging it over to the girl. Trish yanked the scarf, pulling at the scarf until the piece she was holding hit the floor. She raised her boot, dragging her boot across the scarf and doing the same movement with her other boot.

'' I stepped in something on the way here, and they didn't let me clean my boots,'' Trish said, quickly gazing at the back of her boots before she turned away.

She looked down at her nails, her back still to the two men. '' I'll be waiting outside, just know that if I'm going to be living with you I want a Queen's Size bed. I rather die than sleep on sheets that aren't Egyptian-quality cotton. Also, pick me up the Natasha Denona color palette as well as Christian Louboutin Velvet Matte.''

'' And make yourself useful by picking up some sparkling water after that. I only drink sparkling water imported from France though, anything else is trash. '' Trish listed, yawning as she walked out the room.

Aizawa's eye twitched slightly, looking down at his now dirt-covered scarf. He slowly turned his head to face Nezu, who merely took a sip of his tea and casually shrugged.

'' Teenagers, right? ''

X-X

**STAND STATS**

**_Maneater_**

**Stand User: Bella Hall**

**Abilities:**

Maneater has the traits of a spider, being able to shoot out a web, crawl onto walls, and produce poison from its fangs. Its main ability comes from the spikes onto its abdomen, which contains a numbing toxin inside of it. When these spikes strike a victim, they instantly paralysis whatever part of the body that is hit.

After a few minutes, the toxins in the spikes will slowly begin to poison the individual. The poison will cause the victim's skin to change to purple the more it begins to spread. The toxins are similar to that of a Black Widow spider, the most common effects being a burning sensation following with intense pains, sweating, restlessness, nausea, fever, headaches, and muscle spasms near the bite that spreads and increases for 6 to 12 hours.

Maneater also is able to cure those of its poisons, though when left untreated the victim dies within 30 minutes.

**Stats:**

Power: C

Speed: A

Range: A

Durability: B

Precision: B

Developmental Potential: D


	6. Chapter 6 - Destiny

'' Do you believe in faith? ''

Giorno's eyes peered up at the being before him, surrounded by complete darkness. The world around him was slowly crumbling into pieces, the streets and skies falling apart like shattered glass. Nearby people screamed in terror as they slowly broke apart, scrambling to get themselves together only for their panicked screams to slowly die.

The being before him stood, its piercing eyes staring him down. It's lips curled in a deep scowl, the man behind the being standing with a complete solemn expression.

'' Do you believe in faith, Giorno Giovanna? '' He muttered.

Reality itself slowly begun to break apart before his eyes, Giorno desperately reaching out, to do **_something_**. Anything to hold on, to keep on fighting just a little longer.

**_Just a little longer._**

'' This was your destined faith since the beginning…'' He muttered, '' The minute you became involved with my gang, your faith was sealed.''

'' And with your faith…my destiny is formed.''

Giorno twitched, his eyes flickering down onto his arm. Giorno's eyes widen as his upper arm begun to break into pieces, being unable to do nothing but watch his body begin to fade away.

'' N-No…this can't be real.''

'' But it is, Giorno Giovanna.'' The man answered. The man stepped closer, his bright pink hair flowing behind him. Diavolo stood before Giorno, his head raised in victory.

'' Let these be the final words you hear, It's the results that count. The result is the only thing that lives in infamy.''

With those words, Giorno's body completely broke apart into fragments.

And just like that, Giorno Giovanna no longer existed.

X-X

When Giorno had first woken up in this strange new world, he was completely at a lost for words. He had chosen not to kill him….but to completely reset his life? Exactly what in him spurred on this strange act of mercy?

He doubted that he willingly altered his life, perhaps this was just a side effect of what…thing's power. Whatever it did, it didn't seem to have control over how his life would begin and continue.

Strangely enough, there weren't many major differences in how his new life was from his old life. Everything with just like he predicted. His mother barely being there for him, an abusive step-father, all of them with exactly like how it with before his world was altered.

The only difference was the world he was in, which wasn't…exactly like his world.

For starters, there was the big thing which was the existence of this ability called ' Quirks '. It didn't take him long to fully understand quirks, once he saw them and knew how to properly identify them he instantly began his research into what they are. He didn't waste any time on getting as much information on this strange world as possible, making sure he didn't miss any details.

This world was…strange for him, but he was slowly getting used to it. It made him feel slightly better once he realized that stands still existed, and when he finally got Gold Experience back.

But quirks and heroes weren't important to him right now.

What was important was reuniting with his gang.

He was sure that everyone was written out of existence, and this was just a cruel joke on him. However this all changed when he caught sight of a news segment on TV, and he instantly recognized the boy on the screen as Fugo.

Once he saw that he began to see their faces more and more, and he realized that he wasn't alone. Of course, that only brought on more questions but that could wait for now. Not everything was going to have an answer, especially something as complicated as **_this_**.

He was sure he knew where everyone was, though the problem was gathering everyone. He didn't even know if they would still remember him, but he'll take his chances.

Giorno walked down the street, his hands in his pockets. He looked around, watching the cars drive people and people chatting along the street.

'' Excuse me! ''

'' Hm? ''

Giorno paused, a brown-haired girl running into him. Giorno managed to catch her, looking down at her.

'' I'm sorry! '' She apologized, comically waving her hands. '' Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.''

Giorno kindly smiled, '' It's alright, accidents happen.''

Giorno walked away from her, counting his walk to his destination. Butterflies fluttered by him, Giorno reaching out and catching them in his grasp. In an instant the butterflies changed into yen, Giorno pausing for a moment to examine his latest catch.

''…Huh? '' Giorno's eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the money in his hands with a disappointed expression. '' Just 12 yen? ''

He sighed, stuffing the money in his pockets. '' I suppose I shouldn't be too disappointed, I have other priorities to worry about.''

Nearby, the girl briefly watching him leave with a look of interest on her face. Ochako smiled to herself, a faint blush on her cheeks.

'' That boy was kind of cute, '' She muttered to herself, turning away before she paused.

''….Huh? '' Ochako reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet.

''**_…Did he just pickpocket me!?_** ''

X-X

'' Dammit! ''

Mista clicked his pistol, still aiming towards the wooden targets he placed up. He looked down at the chamber of his pistol, realizing that he had run out of bullets.

'' Shit, did I run out,'' Mista muttered to himself, looking through his bag for another round of bullets.

There was a couple of weeks before the U.A. Entrance Exam started, and Mista has been spending the rest of the weeks getting prepared. He knew there was going to be some tough competition there, and he had to get ahead of them.

Of course, he already had the advantage of his stands. Stands were well known for being more stronger than quirks, so depending on how the exam with he would get through it flawlessly.

…If he didn't keep running out of bullets.

'' Dammit, don't tell me I forgot! '' Mista muttered to himself, rummaging through his bag for his extra bullets.

'' Excuse me—''

'' Don't bother me right now.'' Mista quickly answered, '' I'm looking for some—''

He paused, stopping mid-sentence. _That voice…I recognize that voice. That can't be—_

'' Is that you, Mista? ''

Mista lifted his head up, his eyes widen in shock at the young man in front of him. It was him, although his clothing was different it was **_him_**. He recognized that strange hairstyle anywhere—

'' Giorno! ''

Mista bolted upright, sprinting towards Giorno. Giorno held his arms open, Mista quickly pulling himself into his arms.

'' Oh my god, oh my god,'' Mista repeated, his eyes scanning over his face as if to make sure he was him. '' Giorno, it really is you! You're alive! You survived! ''

'' We all did, Mista,'' Giorno said a small smile on his face. '' It's great to see you again.''

'' Where have you been!? What happened!? '' Mista questioned, '' What do you mean we all did? Is Trish here? What about Diavolo? Do you know what even happened? ''

'' I can't answer all of those right now, '' Giorno explained, '' But I've been here in this world with you, although I've just moved here a couple of weeks ago. Trish is not the only one here, the entire gang is here and I've been trying to locate everyone.''

'' Everyone!? Even Abbachio? '' Mista questioned.

'' Yes, even Abbachio.'' Giorno said, '' But don't be surprised if they're going by new names, last I've checked Fugo has a Japanese name.''

'' That's…that's amazing! '' Mista exclaimed, a wide grin forming on his lips. '' So that bastard couldn't get rid of us for good! He failed! ''

'' Well…if you put it that way, yes. He did fail in completely erasing us.'' Giorno responded, '' But this isn't the right place to discuss this.''

'' I want you to come to my apartment at 7. '' Giorno explained,

'' You have an apartment-''

'' Not important, '' Giorno quickly answered, '' By then I would have gathered everyone, there I will explain everything I know.''

'' Hm? Why not just tell me now? '' Mista questioned.

'' Well for starters, we can all meet up again.'' Giorno explained, '' And second, it's best that you all hear this. I can't properly discuss this without all of your input.''

Mista paused, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders, '' To be honest I hate all of this vague nonsense, but it would be nice to see everyone again.''

'' I'll meet you there, don't worry,'' Mista said.

Giorno smiled, '' Good, it'll be nice to get everyone together again.''

'' Yeah, I've been thinking of what all that happened.'' Mista muttered, '' After what happened, it'll be nice to see that everyone is okay. Everyone **_is_** okay, right? ''

'' Trust me, they're fine,'' Giorno reassured.

'' That's a relief, '' Mista muttered, '' I got a lot to say to everyone, it'll be nice to see again.''

'' But understand, they might not remember you.'' Giorno warned, '' I don't want you to get your hopes up so soon.''

'' I get that, and to be honest I don't care about that.'' Mista said, '' They're here and they're alive, it doesn't matter if they don't remember anything or not.''

Giorno paused, a smile forming on his lips. '' You know, I agree with you.''

Mista nodded, and after Giorno told him his address they said their goodbyes. As Giorno walked away, his hands in his pockets, he let out a deep exhale. Knowing that he wasn't the only one alive, that everyone was here lifted a big weight off his shoulders. For a while, he felt nothing but guilt for what happened, for being unable to protect them in the old world. All he could do was watch as everything was erased before his eyes, and he was beyond remorseful for it.

But, as if faith itself decided to reward him for his efforts, he had got to see his friends again. It was amazing, but even with that weight lifted off his shoulders, there was still something eating away at him—

What happened? And what caused this?

Everything had happened so fast in the old world, and he could barely understand what was going on. He was erased from existence, that much was clear so what was this world? Did that stand somehow have the ability to create new dimensions?

All of it was a complete mystery to him, and since there was no sign of Diavolo he might never get that answer. Giorno shook his head, turning his sights on one of the nearby restaurants. For now, he had to put that thought behind him.

Taking a table at the nearby restaurant, Giorno used the money he took from that brown-haired girl to pay for his food. Giorno looked through his reminding money, counting through it. This way of living wasn't all that difficult, after all, it wasn't too different from what he was doing before except this time he actually had a place to stay. A lot of the people were more friendly, his landlord even lowering his rent for him out of pity. He was useful for him, as it made living on his own a bit easier.

Giorno looked up, seeing two people enter the restaurant. His eyes instantly lit up when he saw the person who walked in, recognizing her instantly.

_There she is! _Giorno thought, his eyes lighting up once he caught sight of Trish's familiar curly hair. That was definitely Trish, she even dressed like the old Trish. She walked in with an older looking man, his black hair tied in a somewhat messy ponytail.

_So he didn't completely erase her from existence? _Giorno thought, watching as Trish took a seat at one of the nearby tables. She talked with the man in front of her, her expression looked almost…disinterested? Maybe annoyed? He couldn't really pin-point it, but he could tell she wasn't happy.

Giorno frowned, his eyes gazing back onto the man. _Who is that? I never saw the man before _He thought. _I need to speak to her as soon as possible_

Giorno noticed Trish begin to stand up, as well as the black-haired male. Giorno quickly gathered his belongings, standing up to follow them out.

'' Hey, you! ''

A hand slammed down on his table, topping him in his tracks. Giorno looked up, his eyes widen when he saw the same brown-haired girl from before in front of him. She was glaring at him, her eyes narrowed in a desperate attempt to appear threatening.

'' You! You're the one that stole my wallet! '' Ochako shouted.

'' You followed me!? '' Giorno exclaimed, staring at her in utter bewilderment. He didn't know whether to be impressed by her persistence or annoyed that she was stopping him from speaking to Trish.

'' Where is my wallet!? '' Ochako exclaimed, angrily stomping her foot. '' Give it back, you thief! ''

'' Miss, I apologize but I don't have your money,'' Giorno explained.

'' W-What!? Where is it!? '' Ochako questioned.

'' I already used it, '' Giorno said, causing Ochako's mouth to fall open in shock.

'' You…you already used it!? '' Ochako repeated, '' That was my allowance for the week! What the hell!? ''

'' I'm sorry, but I don't have any way to help you,'' Giorno said, turning away from her. '' Please, don't follow me again.''

'' Hey, wait a minute—! ''

Before Ochako could question him further, Giorno ran from the girl as quick as he could. He ran by the table Trish was, briefly snatching something off one of the seats before he fled the restaurant to get away from the angry brown-haired girl. He looked around, trying to catch sight of Trish—

'' Got you! ''

He felt something brush against his shoulder, and in an instant, he was lifted off his feet. Giorno whipped around, trying to catch himself only to find himself unable to pull himself back to the ground.

_The hell is going on!? _He thought, looking around for something to catch him. He grabbed hold of a street sign, preventing him from completely floating off into the sky. He turned, angling himself to see his attacker.

Ochako stood there, her hands positioned to form a triangle symbol. She glared up at him, '' I caught you! You can't escape now! ''

'' Listen, '' Giorno muttered, clear frustration in his tone as he tried to pull himself back to the ground. '' Your money is gone, I spent it already. Now please, leave me alone.''

'' I don't believe that! '' Ochako retorted, '' Give it back right now, you thief! ''

_Damn girl is too stubborn for her own good _Giorno thought, taking a deep breath in order to clear his head. '' I didn't want to do this, but you've really forced my hand here.''

''**「****_Gold Experience_**」_! ''_

In an instant his stand materialized before him, completely catching Ochako off guard. Her eyes widen in shock, and for a brief moment, her fingers moved away from another. That split second was all it took for Giorno to make his getaway, his stand punching the ground below him.

'' Life, spring forth! Bring forth new life! ''

Before Ochako knew it the concrete begun to break away, revealing a tree beginning to form from beneath the cracks. Ochako let out a surprised shriek, stumbling back until she fell on her backside. Giorno casually laid across the tree's branches, the tree continues to slowly grow before her eyes.

'' I don't like repeating myself, it's useless to say things twice,'' Giorno muttered, looking down at her. '' I'll say this for your own good, you shouldn't waste your time on anything useless.''

'' Waste my time on anything useless? '' Ochako repeated, staring up at him. '' What do you mean by that? ''

Giorno didn't respond, merely waiting until the tree was tall enough to reach the rooftop of a building. He jumped onto the roof, turning away from him. '' Don't bother trying to find me again, forget you ever saw me.''

Giorno walked away without another word, leaving Ochako in stunned silence. She slowly looked back down at the tree, utterly at a lost for words at what she just witnessed.

'' Did that boy have a…? '' Ochako trailed off, slowly standing up to her feet. She frowned, a frustrated look forming in her eyes as she glared at the newly formed tree.

'' I can't believe he took my allowance.''

X-X

Giorno sighed, climbing down from the rooftop of a restaurant. That girl took up a lot of his time, so he was unable to catch Trish. Thankfully, Giorno had expected that he would get sidetracked once that girl appeared and thought ahead.

Reaching into his pocket, Giorno pulled out a tube of bright pink lipstick. He had snatched it off Trish's seat when he with pass her table, believing she must have dropped it on the way out. He held the tube of lipstick in his hands before he activated his stand once more, turning the lipstick into a corn snake.

'' Go back to where you came from,'' Giorno commanded, placing the snake on the ground. He carefully followed the snake along its path, watching as it leads him to where Trish was located. Surprisingly enough it didn't take as long as he would think, just a couple of twists and turns until he finally located Trish.

This time the mysterious man was nowhere to be seen, Trish completely by herself. She sat on one of the nearby park benches, her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked as if she was in deep thought, staring off into nothing.

Giorno slowly stepped closer, not wanting to startle her into attacking him. For all he knew she could have completely forgotten about him, the thought did cross his mind once or twice before.

The snake slithered its way onto the bench with her, slithering onto her hand. Trish jumped slightly, looking down at her hand. In an instant she jumped up, shaking away the creature. '' What the hell!? ''

'' Trish? '' Giorno called out, finally catching her attention.

Trish turned towards, her annoyed expression instantly changing into a look of shock. Trish let out a shocked gasp, her hand covering her mouth.

'' G-Giorno!? '' Trish exclaimed, getting up from the bench. '' I-Is that you? Is that really you? ''

'' I'm the Giorno you know, Trish.'' Giorno explained, '' There's no need to worry.''

'' It really is you…'' Trish muttered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was quick to wipe them away, shooting him a friendly smile. '' I was sure that he completely erased you from existence.''

_So she remembers like Mista _Giorno thought to himself, smiling kindly at her. '' I'm glad to see you're okay.''

'' To be honest, I haven't been enjoying this new ' alternate world ' at all.'' Trish admitted, '' Everything is so complicated and strange, it's nice to see at least one familiar face.''

'' Well, I'm not the only one here,'' Giorno admitted.

Trish's eyes instantly lit up, '' Really? Who did you see? ''

'' Everyone, '' Giorno said, '' Bruno, Mista, Abbachio, Fugo, Narancia; They're all here.''

'' A-Are you serious!? '' Trish exclaimed, '' If we aren't just the only ones here that means everything that happened before was completely reset! Giorno, that's amazing! ''

Giorno frowned, '' Yes, I suppose…but I'm worried about the implications.''

Trish paused, raising an eyebrow. '' Implications? What are you talking about? ''

Giorno paused, pondering to himself for a moment. He continued, '' It's nothing, I'll inform you once we all meet with the others.''

'' I've already told Mista this, but I'm planning on getting you all to meet up at my apartment at 7,'' Giorno said.

'' You have an apartment—''

'' Not important, '' Giorno said flatly, '' I'm going to gather everyone together to explain what happened before the ' reset ', or whatever you'll like to refer it as.''

'' The reset, that's basically what happened,'' Trish said, nodding his head. '' It would be great to see everyone again. Did anyone change? Did Mista seem different? ''

'' Not really, the only thing that seemingly changed was names.'' Giorno explained, '' But that might just be for Fugo, we both didn't change names.''

'' Well, Trish isn't my real name,'' Trish admitted.

'' Huh? '' Giorno muttered, Trish managing to catch him by surprise. '' What do you mean? Your name is Trish, right? ''

'' Well, it was still my name before the reset.'' Trish explained, '' But here, my real name is Eshima Chisaki.''

'' Eshima Chisaki…'' Giorno repeated, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. '' Why did you change names? ''

Trish furrowed, and Giorno noticed a sudden change in his posture. She crossed her arms, her gaze flickering onto the ground. '' It's a long story, I want to keep it to myself.''

Giorno opened his mouth to question her further, but he decided against it. Knowing Trish, pushing her into telling him would just make her upset. '' If that is what you wish, then I won't question you further.''

'' It was nice meeting you again, Giorno.'' Trish said, '' But I have to go, Aizawa is going to get worried about me.''

'' Aizawa? '' Giorno repeated, '' You mean that man you were with? ''

''' Yes, I'm living with him.'' Trish said, '' I'll explain it later, it's complicated.''

Giorno told her the address to his apartment before she walked off, leaving Giorno to his own thoughts. _At least she isn't in danger _Giorno thought, _But…she said she had to change names? What happened? And who is Aizawa?_

It didn't seem like she was planning on telling him much about what she with through, which made things further complicated.

Giorno walked out of the park, thinking about the next person he needed to find. '' Alright, Bruno and Abbachio are the more reasonable choice.'' He muttered to himself, '' They're always together, maybe Fugo last? He's a bit harder to find.''

Giorno walked down the sidewalk, deciding to go with Bruno and Abbachio. Next was Narancia and finally Fugo since he would be the hardest to locate due to how cautious he was. As Giorno continued along the path, a large brown bird sat on a nearby branch. Dead animals laid on the grass below it, a squirrel completely ripped apart with its organs pooling onto the ground.

Its purple scarf flowed through the wind as it watched Giorno, a menacing aura coming off of it. Finally, it spread its wings and flew off into the skies.

Giorno paused, turning away and managing to catch a glimpse of the bird flying off. He gritted his teeth, turning away from it. '' Damn bird…''

Giorno continued walking, ignoring the bird's sudden presence. He didn't want anything to do with _**him.**_

This was _**his**_ destiny, not his.


	7. Chapter 7 - Blood In The Water

'' Ugh, this part of town is so noisy.''

Fugo scowled lightly, walking along the streets with his hands in his pockets. Beside him, Abbachio was looking down at a map on his phone, and Bruno was leading the both of them.

'' A lot of heroes show up around here.'' Bruno explained, '' It's a pretty big hotspot for villains.''

'' How so? '' Fugo questioned.

Bruno motioned behind them, a loud crash was heard followed by the sound of a villain shouting. Fugo looked behind him, seeing Kamui Woods successfully capture a robber in order a minute.

'' Lots of crime.'' Bruno explained, '' Makes all the more sense why a Trigger dealer would be around here.''

'' We're looking for a white-haired girl, right? '' Fugo questioned.

'' She goes to Aldera High, rumors say she has a whole gang.'' Abbachio explained, '' If that's true, we're going to be some problems getting information out of her.''

'' It'll be fine, if things get tough we can handle it,'' Bruno replied.

Everything was silent for a moment, Fugo staring down at the sidewalk before he spoke up. '' Do any pro heroes know you're doing this? ''

'' Doing what? '' Bruno questioned.

'' This little crusade against Trigger. '' Fugo replied.

'' No, and we're going to keep it that way. '' Bruno replied, '' Pro Heroes getting involved would only make things more difficult, this is between us.''

Fugo furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Bruno with an uncertain expression. He didn't know whether to call the young man admirable or completely crazy. He was trying to find the source of Trigger, a big drug that was going on the streets of Japan for years now. Something that widespread was no doubt connected to someone big, and Bruno wanting to take them down himself.

Fugo turned away from Bruno, and once again there was silence between the three men. Right now, Fugo had no idea what he got himself into.

X-X

'' So, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while.''

Narancia turned to Haruto, his book bag tossed over his shoulder. It was lunch and Narancia had decided to skip, instead choosing to hang out with Haruto for the time being. He relied on Haruto to give him more information on stands, mostly because Melanie was too...strange for him to even bother with.

Haruto was very relaxed though, although he had a bad habit of using his stand to hide things he and Narancia got along. Haruto turned to Narancia, '' What's up? ''

'' Are there any pro heroes with stands? '' Narancia questioned.

'' Well, that's pretty rare. '' Haruto explained, '' Stands are hard to come by, so there isn't many pro heroes with them.''

'' But, I can proudly say that are a couple.'' Haruto said, '' There's Hierophant Green, Magician's Red, The Fool, and Silver Chariot. They're the more popular pro hero stand users, they're nicknamed ' The Crusaders '. ''

'' But the real big name is the Joestar Family, '' Haruto explained, '' Those guys are a huge deal.''

'' Joestar? '' Narancia questioned.

'' It's this huge family of stand users, almost all the well-known members of the family are pro heroes. '' Haruto explained, '' Two of the most well-known names are Star Platinum and Hermit Purple, Star Platinum is the Number 2 hero.''

'' Star Platinum is my favorite! '' Haruto exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement. '' He's so cool! I got to show you some videos of him! ''

'' That'll be nice,'' Narancia answered, nodding his head. The idea of a pro hero stand user greatly interested him, mostly because he himself was interested in being a pro hero. Izuku had brought the idea up to him some time ago, and Narancia had been interested in it ever since.

However, he was...very confused about the whole ' Hero School ' thing. Izuku had explained that they had to go to a special hero school first, which was ' basically high school but more fun '. Not to mention that was extremely difficult to get in if you weren't recommended.

But Narancia wasn't too worried about that, with Aerosmith by his side he didn't have anything to worry about—

'' Oi! What are you doing on our spot? ''

Narancia turned to see Ningyo and Formaggio, Ningyo holding her steel bat in her hands with Formaggio shooting them a cheeky grin. Haruto's face instantly with pale from fright, while Narancia only raised an eyebrow.

'' Your spot? '' Narancia repeated, cocking his head to the side.

'' You heard what the lady said, '' Formaggio said, approaching Narancia. He looked down at him, sneering at him. '' You got a problem with that, pipsqueak? ''

'' Pipsqueak!? '' Narancia exclaimed, glaring up at him. '' Who the hell do you think you are, you—''

Narancia paused, staring at Formaggio with a confused expression. Didn't he know that face from somewhere? He looked familiar, but he just couldn't place his finger on—

Wait.

Narancia knew that face.

He scowled, anger and hatred instantly flashing across his face. So he was left in the dust about his fellow gang members but Formaggio was in this world? Was faith trying to play a cruel trick on him or something?

'' I knew there was a reason why I didn't like you...'' Narancia muttered, Formaggio staring at him with a look of confusion.

'' Eh? The hell you saying? '' Formaggio questioned.

'' Let's just go, '' Haruto said cautiously, pulling Narancia back by his arm.

Narancia gave one last glare at Formaggio before he followed Haruto back inside of the school, leaving the two delinquents by themselves. Formaggio scoffed, turning to Ningyo.

'' Can you believe that brat? '' Formaggio questioned, '' scowling at me like that, who does he think he is? ''

Ningyo, however, was barely listening to him. Her eyes were locked onto him, her eyes narrowed with an unreadable expression. Formaggio raised an eyebrow, nudging Ningyo.

'' Hey, Ningyo.'' Formaggio said.

Ningyo snapped out of her thoughts, turning back to Formaggio. '' Yeah, yeah. Just ignore him, we got better things to do than worry about some punk.''

Ningyo walked away with her hands in her pockets, a small smirk on her face. Nearby, Narancia flinched slightly. Narancia placed his hand on the side of his face, a small cut on his cheek.

X-X

'' Izu! Hurry up! ''

'' I'm coming, hold on! ''

Izuku rushed outside, struggling to put all his classroom in his schoolbag. Izuku threw his book bag over his shoulder, '' Sorry, I was trying to finish my assignments.''

'' I swear, you're getting more late every day.'' Narancia teased, Izuku rolling his eyes.

'' You're worse you know,'' Izuku said, rolling his eyes.

Narancia began to walking beside Izuku before he stopped, flinching again. His hand hovered over the cut on his cheek, an annoyed expression on his face.

'' Ow…'' Narancia grumbled.

'' Hey, what happened? '' Izuku questioned.

'' This stupid cut's been bothering me all day,'' Narancia said, picking at it slightly.

'' Hey, don't pick at it! '' Izuku warned, staring at the small cut with a worried expression.

Small droplets of blood appeared at the edge of the cut, slightly staining Narancia's fingers. He raised an eyebrow, '' Huh? What the-!? ''

Narancia's eyes widen when he felt something move underneath the cut, a clawed hand grasping at the corners of the wound. Before he could even react the blood-red creature busted out through the cut, blood beginning to pour down the side of his face rapidly.

'' I-It's a stand! '' Narancia exclaimed, just barely dodging a quick swipe from the creature. Narancia's hand hovered over the now open wound, blood pouring down his neck.

'' So it was true, ''

Narancia turned his head, seeing Ningyo slowly approaching them. A red aura surrounded her, her eyes narrowed with interest. '' You do have a stand, huh? Go figure.''

Narancia's confused expression switched into one of anger, glaring at the white-haired girl. '' You! You're with The Noble One or whatever, aren't you!? ''

'' The Noble One? '' Ningyo repeated, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. '' The hell kind of name is that? ''

Narancia's eyes darted around, trying to find the strange red stand. Where is it? It was just here he thought.

'' Renji! '' Izuku exclaimed, running towards him. '' Are you alright? ''

Narancia was about to respond before his eyes flickered onto the ground, onto the droplets of blood that hit the ground from his wound. He saw something moving inside it, it's completely black eyes staring up.

'' Izu! Stop! '' Narancia warned, '' don't take another stop or—''

The creature suddenly shot out of the puddle, stopping Izuku in his tracks. The creature sliced downward, causing to stumble backward. Izuku's hand with towards his arm, a small cut forming in the cloth of his uniform shirt.

'' Ow! What just hit me—''

Izuku paused, seeing a red line slowly forming on his arm before droplets of blood dripped down the cut. Blood sprouted out as his arm completely fell off, falling into a puddle of blood. Izuku's face turned in a ghostly pale white, his mouth hung open in shock.

'' Ah...Ah...AHHHH! ''

Izuku let out a blood-curling scream as he looked down at his detached arm, blood pouring down onto the payment below. Izuku's eyes rolled back into his head, instantly fainting with Narancia managing to catch him before his head could hit the ground.

'' Izuku! '' Narancia shouted, frantically trying to figure out how to help him.

He had completely forgotten about Ningyo, his only goal at the moment was finding a way to repair Izuku's arm and stopping the bleeding. He frowned, finding his missing limb just inches away from him.

'' D-Dammit...I can't heal something like this! '' Narancia muttered, '' W-What am I going to do!? I don't know what to do!? ''

'' Let me help.''

'' H-Huh? '' Narancia looked up, and his eyes instant widen at the figure approaching him. It took him seconds to recognize them; that familiar short black bob hair, that long gray hair with matching purple lipstick, and that slightly spiked white hair.

It was his old gang.

'' Hold on, I'll heal him. '' Bruno said, kneeling down. He grabbed Izuku's detached limb, Sticky Fingers materializing behind him. With a quick punch, a zipper appeared on his arm, the zipper instantly closing together to reattach the missing limb back on his arm.

'' It's still going to hurt for a few minutes, so let it settle,'' Bruno explained.

Narancia was almost at a loss for words, this felt too good to be real for him. He spoke like him, he looked like him, and he had the same stand as him.

It was him.

'' B-Bucciarati? '' Narancia shuddered, causing his attention.

Bruno raised an eyebrow, turning to him. '' Hm? ''

Narancia felt tears begin to form in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling as he stared at him. Bruno stared back at him, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

'' Bucciarati! '' Narancia cried out, instantly rushing towards him. He hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. Bruno jolted lightly, managing to catch himself from falling over.

'' H-Huh? ''

'' I've been waiting on you for so long, '' Narancia muttered, a small hiccup escaping his lips as he continued to cry. '' It really is you! You still have your name and everything! ''

Bruno stared down at him, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. His arms were raised, slowly lowering to pet him on the back. '' Hey, there's no need to cry.''

'' B-Bruno...what is going on? '' Abbachio muttered, staring at the scene before him in bewilderment.

'' I...don't know.'' Bruno answered, '' I think he recognizes me? I never seen him before in my life.''

'' W-What? '' Narancia shuddered, lifting his head. '' I-It's me! Narancia, Narancia Ghirga! You recognize that name, right? ''

'' Narancia...? '' Bruno repeated, tilting his head.

'' Yes! Narancia! '' Narancia exclaimed, '' When my eye got infected you paid for the treatment to get it fixed! ''

'' You have to remember me, I remember you! '' Narancia exclaimed, '' Abbachio, Fugo, don't you remember me? ''

'' Your name is Narancia Ghirga? '' Abbachio repeated.

'' I mean, it was...'' Narancia muttered, '' It was my old name, b-but that's the name you remember right? ''

Abbachio and Bruno looked at each other, both of them gazing at Narancia between glances. Narancia's gaze flickered onto Fugo, who was stuck staring at him. Fugo narrowed his eyes, an uncertain look in his eyes.

''...I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone named Narancia.' Bruno said, '' You must be mistaken.''

No... Narancia thought, his hands beginning to tremble at his sides. No, No, No...I'm not mistaken. I know you.

'' Abbachio, Fugo...don't you remember me? '' Narancia questioned, turning towards them. '' Fugo, you have to remember me. You're my tutor, you're the reason why I'm here right now.''

Fugo flinched slightly, staring at him with widen red eyes. His mouth opened to respond, before slowly closing. He turned away, looking down at his feet. ''...No, I don't know anyone named Narancia.''

'' Me neither, '' Abbachio said, '' You must be mistaken.''

Of course, he couldn't have things simple, faith was cruel like that. He was able to have his former companions, but at the cost of them not even remembering who he was. Just the thought of that almost made him break down in tears again until he stared back at them.

...I'll take it Narancia thought, smiling to himself as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He had his friends back, even if they didn't remember him they were here and they were safe. As long as he knew they were safe, he could live with having to rebuild his relationship with them over again.

''...I'm sorry, '' Narancia said, '' I guess I was, my mistake.''

Bruno frowned, it was obvious he wasn't convinced but he didn't push the topic further. '' You say your name is Narancia? ''

'' It was my name, '' Narancia explained, '' its Orenji Midoriya.''

'' Who is this boy? '' Bruno questioned, motioning towards Izuku.

'' Oh, shoot! '' Narancia exclaimed, quickly kneeling down to lift Izuku's fallen form off the ground. '' He's my brother, Izuku.''

'' Ugh...'' Izuku groaned, his eyes slowly opening. '' W-What happened? ''

'' You fainted, '' Abbachio explained, crossing his arms. '' Your arm was cut off by that girl's stand, but Bruno just reattached your arm.''

'' M-My arm? '' Izuku muttered, his eyes falling down onto his arm. His uniform sleep was still cut off by the elbow, by a golden zipper connected his arm to his elbow. Izuku's eyes lit up with interest, reaching for the zipper. '' W-What is this? ''

'' Hey, don't-''

'' A-Ah! ''

Izuku flinched back, crying out in pain. Abbachio scowled, '' I said he just reattached it, it's still going to hurt.''

Izuku frowned, '' R-Right, how did he do that? ''

'' My stand is able to create zippers on anything it punches. '' Bruno explained, '' I simply reattached it by zipping it together.''

'' R-Really!? That's amazing! '' Izuku exclaimed.

'' Yes, but that's not why we're here.'' Fugo interrupted, '' That girl, who was she and why did she attack you? ''

Narancia scowled, '' Ningyo Akahime, I think she ran off. She just attacked us out of nowhere.''

'' Oi! What are you all doing here? ''

Narancia turned, seeing one of the teachers from Aldera approaching the group of teens. '' It's after school hours, what are you still doing here? ''

'' Pardon us, sir. '' Bruno began, '' But—''

Bruno instantly cut himself off, his eyes falling onto the scar on the man's cheek. He saw something move through it, white eyes staring at the teacher.

'' Hey, keep back! '' Bruno warned, '' Don't get any closer! ''

'' Huh? What the hell are you talking about? '' The man questioned, a look of anger flashed across his face. '' How dare you talk to me like that, you brat! ''

'' I'm warning you, do not get any closer.'' Bruno repeated, '' Walk away, right now.''

'' What are you—''?

The man flinched, droplets of blood dripping down the scar on his face. He stared down at it in bewilderment, wiping away a few drops of blood. '' W-what the hell—!? ''

In an instant the blood-red stand shot out from the scar, the man letting out a strangled cry as the stand burst through. Blood poured down his face from the open wound, his eyes widen in shock.

'' That's her stand! '' Narancia shouted, protectively pulling Izuku back so he wouldn't be within its range.

The stand grabbed the man's skull between its large clawed hands, its jaws slowly opening to reveal the golden arrow inside its mouth. Without any hesitation the arrow shot out, piercing the man's skull. The man's eyes rolled in the back of his head, the life in his eyes slowly fading before he fell to the ground.

The stand disappeared as soon as it came, jumping into one of the droplets of blood. Bruno ran towards the man, shaking his shoulders.

'' Sir, can you hear me!? Sir! '' Bruno shouted, the man only laying limply in his grasp. His head fall back towards the ground limply, Bruno slowly realizing that the man was killed the instant that arrow pierced him.

'' He's dead, '' Bruno said, '' It was hiding inside the wound, it killed him instantly.''

'' Y-You...''

Bruno lifted his head, seeing Ningyo standing in front of him. She narrowed her eyes harshly, '' It's you creeps again! ''

'' Ningyo, you've gone too far! '' Bruno exclaimed, standing up. '' You killed an innocent man and for what? To prove a point? ''

'' Killed? '' Ningyo questioned, looking down at the body of the teacher. She instantly jolted away, staring down at him in bewilderment. '' W-What!? He died from the arrow!? ''

'' Cut the shit, you know what you did.'' Abbachio said harshly.

'' I didn't think he was going to die! '' Ningyo shouted, '' I used it before and it worked fine! ''

'' I came here because I know you were suppling people with Trigger.'' Bruno said, '' But now I have to get that arrow from you, you're too dangerous with it.''

Ningyo's gaze flickered onto Bruno, a look of panic instantly with over her face. '' Y-You're not getting anything! ''

'' Ningyo, stop making this difficult.'' Bruno said, '' Give me the arrow, you don't have a choice.''

Ningyo gritted her teeth, backing away. '' You think you can scare me? Well, you can't, I'm not scared of anyone! ''

'' Ningyo...'' Bruno said sternly, approaching her.

Ningyo stepped back, reaching into her book bag. '' Back off.''

'' Just give me the—''

'' I said back off! ''

Ningyo whipped out her steel bat from her bat, raising it above her head before slamming it down on his head. Bruno gasped out in pain, his hand reaching to cover the gash that formed on the side of his head.

Bruno grunted, blood dripping between his fingers. He glared up at her, '' If you want to do things the hard way...then fine, **「****Sticky Fingers****」**! ''

Sticky Fingers materialized by his side, rushing to attack Ningyo. Ningyo stared at him with widen eyes—

Then she grinned.

'' **「****Blood Sugar Sex Magik****」**! ''

Her stand appeared by her side, lashing out with outstretched claws. Its full appearance was completely red, shinning golden scales around its arms and legs. The stand had gills on the side of its neck, the stand resembling a monstrous sea monster.

It reached to strike Bruno only for Sticky Fingers to block it, slamming its fists on the side of its head. It reeled back before it disappeared again, Bruno looking up to see Ningyo was gone with it.

'' Damn it! '' Narancia shouted, frantically looking around. '' She's already gone!? What the hell!? ''

'' She can't be too far, '' Bruno said, '' We need to—!? ''

Bruno paused, blood rapidly falling down the side of his face before it begun to shoot out of his head. Blood poured down his head like a hose, Bruno crying out in pain as he fell to the ground.

'' B-Bruno! ''

Narancia and Abbachio quickly rushed to his side, blood pouring onto the payment. Narancia instantly panicked, his face going pale when he noticed the amount of blood. '' S-Shit! We need to stop the bleeding fast, he's going to bleed out at this rate! ''

'' I-It alright...I got it.'' Bruno muttered, '' **「****Sticky Fingers****」**! ''

In an instant Sticky Fingers materialized beside him, striking the side of his head. A zipper appeared across his head, stopping the constant blood flow. Bruno huffed, stumbling a bit before leaning on Abbachio for support. His uniform was nearly dyed a dark red, the entire area giving the appearance of a violent murder scene.

'' Damn, you lost a lot of blood,'' Abbachio muttered, looking down at the large puddle of blood at his feet. '' Her stand definitely manipulates blood that much is obvious.''

'' It seems like it can travel through it as well, '' Fugo muttered, '' Which makes it a long-range stand, just our luck.''

'' She still has that arrow, '' Bruno said, '' We have to get it from her immediately, she's going to kill someone killed.''

'' I can track her, '' Narancia quickly said, summoning Aerosmith to his side.

'' Perfect, find out where she with,'' Bruno said.

Narancia nodded, Aerosmith flying up in the skies. His monitor appeared over his eye, Narancia watching carefully for any nearby movement.

'' Does anyone have any wounds? '' Bruno questioned, '' Any scarring? If so tell me now so I can cover them. Her stand can hide inside open wounds, we need to make sure it has no hiding spots.''

'' None here,'' Fugo answered.

'' Me neither,'' Abbachio said.

'' N-None here, '' Answered Izuku, still looking slightly confused. He glanced at the slightly oddly dressed teenagers, feeling completely out of the loop.

'' One of my face, here,'' Narancia said, motioning towards the cut on his cheek. Bruno instantly used Sticky Fingers to cover it with a zipper, stopping the bleeding.

'' You three don't go here at all? '' Izuku questioned, turning to three young men.

'' I and Abbachio go to the same school, Fugo is from a private academy.'' Bruno explained, '' We were out here for...different reasons, but it seems like we've got caught in the same problem.

'' What do you mean by that? '' Izuku questioned.

'' It's not something you should know.'' Abbachio muttered, '' Shouldn't you be leaving? You're pretty much useless here.''

'' W-What? I'm not useless.'' Izuku interjected.

'' You're quirkless, right? '' Abbachio questioned, '' Without a quirk and a stand, you're pretty much dead weight—''

'' Abbachio, '' Bruno interrupted, '' I'm sure Midoriya can help us.''

'' If you say so, '' Abbachio said, shrugging his shoulders.

'' Hey! I got something! '' Narancia shouted, motioning towards his monitor. '' She's on the run, she's heading downtown.''

'' It'll be pretty busy around this time, if I had to make a guess she's trying to blend into the crowd,'' Bruno explained.

'' Well we got to go! '' Narancia exclaimed, sprinting off before anyone who interjects.

Narancia kept his eye on the large dot on the screen, seeing it rapidly moving across the screen. Narancia's eyes darted around, trying to track her movements before he stopped. The dot had stopped moving, but to his confusion, he found no sign of her at all.

'' Hey, hold on.'' Narancia said, furrowing his eyebrows. '' The radar said she's around here, but I can't find her at all.''

Narancia furrowed his eyebrows, looking around the area. There were barely any people on the street, and he couldn't pinpoint any hiding spots. Aerosmith hovered lower, trying to search for her.

'' I don't get this...'' Narancia muttered in confusion, '' She's obviously here, Aerosmith is never wrong.''

'' Maybe she's...! '' Bruno paused, his eyes instantly catching sight of something in a nearby alleyway. It was a set of red eyes staring back at them, completely floating without a body.

'' There! '' Bruno shouted, pointing towards it.

'' Aerosmith! '' Narancia shouted, Aerosmith instantly flying towards the set of eyes. It rapidly fired at them, the eyes instantly disappearing. Blood suddenly sprayed into the air, a strangled cry coming out of nowhere.

'' She turned herself invisible!? '' Fugo exclaimed.

'' Dammit, she's getting away! '' Narancia exclaimed, chasing after her. He came to a sudden stop once the monitor changed, revealing a cluster of dots. He cursed under his breath, looking forward towards the crowd of people gathered by the street corner.

''...Shit.'' Narancia cursed, looking through the crowd of people for that familiar silver-colored hair. Ningyo could easily blend into the crowd, especially since a few students their age liked to gather around this area.

'' We lost her, '' Narancia said, '' I can't find her in the crowd, there's too many people.''

'' Nonsense, '' Bruno said, walking in front of Narancia. '' There is always a way. We need to split up in order to cover more ground.''

'' Well, we're looking for a blood-soaked girl, '' Fugo deadpanned, '' Can't be that hard.'

'' I'll go with Abbachio, Nar—Orenji you can go with Fugo.'' Bruno explained, '' Izuku, you can choose who you'll want to go with.''

'' I guess I can stay with Renji, '' Izuku answered.

'' Then it's settled, let us know when you find anything, '' Abbachio said.

Fugo nodded, motioning for Narancia and Izuku to follow him. As the group of teenagers made their way through the crowd a pair of red eyes watched them, eyes narrowed in intent before they disappeared into the crowd.

Now, the hunt was on.

X-X

**STAND STATS**

**Blood Sugar Sex Magik**

Stand User: Ningyo Akahoshi

Abilities:

Blood Sugar Sex Magik has the ability to manipulate and control blood, or any liquid similar in properties. This can be used to control the body's movements, extract blood, temporarily heal wounds, or causing blood to burst from the body. It can also rapidly speed up blood flow as well as slow it down.

Blood Sugar Sex Magik can also travel through blood, being able to hide inside a person's wound or splatters of blood. It can alter the properties inside the blood as well, including the iron inside of it.

Stats:

Power: A

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: D

Precision: B

Development Potential: D


	8. Chapter 8 - Feeling Red Hot

'' Hey, Bruno.''

'' Hm? ''

Bruno turned towards Abbachio, briefly pausing his search for Ningyo and her blood stand. Bruno was using Sticky Fingers to cover most of the area, though he has yet to find any trace of her. '' What is it? ''

'' Don't you think it was strange that that boy knew us? '' Abbachio explained.

'' Well, he could have heard about us from someone else? '' Bruno pointed out.

'' No, I meant he **_knew_** us.'' Abbachio explained, '' Like we were someone important to him.''

Bruno frowned, '' Well…that was a bit strange. Now that you pointed it out I did feel like I knew him before, but I don't know where.''

'' Poor kid, I didn't mean to break his heart like that but I genuinely didn't recognize him.'' Bruno continued. In a way, he did feel genuinely bad for not recognizing right off the bat, especially since he was in tears.

Abbachio didn't respond, he merely nodded his head. Bruno was silent for a few moments, his expression completely unreadable.

'' I've got in contact with Setsuno recently.''

Abbachio scowled, Bruno instantly recognizing the flash of annoyance on his face. '' Oh don't look like that, Setsuno is fine.''

'' Pardon me for not liking your stalker, '' Abbachio replied sarcastically, Bruno having no reaction to it. '' He's just shady as all.''

'' He's attempting to change, it's just…slow as all.'' Bruno tried to explain, struggling to even come up with the right words to describe his 'friend '. '' If we lose Akahoshi, we have someone to fall back on.''

'' So, you've been busy.''

Bruno whipped his head around, glaring in the direction of the sudden voice. Abbachio did the same, only taking a step forward. The figure merely stepped closer to them, not alarmed but their sudden hostility. '' Oi, who are you? ''

'' There's no need to be hostile, '' the figure stepped closer, a friendly smile on his lips. '' I figured you wouldn't recognize me, not everyone could have the same reaction.''

'' Do we know you? '' Bruno questioned.

Giorno's smile faltered slightly, though he shook his head. '' In away…yes, but you won't remember.''

'' We have a lot of catching up to do.''

X-X

Right now, Narancia was on high alert.

Blood Sugar Sex Magik was a dangerous stand, a stand that could hide as well as manipulate a person's blood. Once underneath the skin, it could cause you to bleed to death in mere minutes, which meant they had to find it as soon as possible.

The problem is, they had no idea how to find it.

Despite being a delinquent she was a crafty young girl, with an even craftier stand to match. Blood Sugar Sex Magik could be in any person on the street with the right openings, from the teenager by the street sign to the little girl walking hand and hand with her mother.

'' Damn, this is bad. '' Narancia muttered, '' fucking asshole just had to run inside of the crowd, now we're stuck.''

'' We're not completely stuck, '' Fugo said, '' she only comes out when there is an opening, which means any person nearby with a scar or opened wound.''

'' The quickest way to find her is to purposefully draw her out, '' Fugo explained, '' But even then that's hard.''

'' Without knowing who has a scar or not, our only bet is too well…'' Izuku said, purposefully trailing off so the others could fill in the blanks.

'' Hurt someone, '' Fugo finished, '' the only obvious possibility is to hurt someone, no sane person is going around on the street bleeding out.''

'' Well, how do we draw her out without hurting someone? '' Narancia questioned.

Fugo paused for a brief moment before he spoke up, '' Well…I have an idea but I doubt you'll even entertain it.''

'' What is it? We aren't really in the position to deny any ideas.'' Izuku said.

'' Well…we could narrow it down to just women. '' Fugo said, '' considering the fact it would be easier for her stand to travel from person to person.''

Narancia raised an eyebrow, '' the hell does gender have to do with….''

''…''

''…I don't like that idea.''

'' You said any idea is welcomed.''

'' But that one makes me uncomfortable.''

'' There's nothing uncomfortable about it, it's just basic human biology. '' Fugo replied, '' you're just being immature.''

'' To be honest, I don't like that idea either.'' Izuku timidly pointed out, causing Fugo to roll his eyes.

'' Any better ideas? '' Fugo said, '' harming random people on the street will cause unwanted attention, and none of us are really in any position to get arrested.''

'' Not to mention that anyone can have a scar, '' Izuku pointed out, '' Open wounds no, but scars can be anywhere on the body,''

Narancia grunted, looking around. Blood Sugar Sex Magik was long-range, so he doubted Ningyo was anywhere in the area. However, the stand still had the arrow inside of it, so as long as they could somehow dislodge the arrow from its jaws it would be a win for them.

With that being said though, how exactly where they supposed to lure it out **_without_** causing harm to someone? It traveled only through blood, and without going off of Fugo's….uncomfortable idea any possible opens would just be surprise attacks. Right now, they had to find the user without causing as much harm to anyone as possible—

Narancia paused, slowly turning towards Fugo.

'' Hey, the stand only comes out when there's blood, right? '' Narancia asked.

'' Yes, that's its main ability. '' Fugo said, turning to Narancia with a raised eyebrow.

'' It only comes out in blood splatters or wounds, '' Narancia continued, pulling out his switchblade from his pocket. He flicked the blade out, the street lights gleaming off the silver blade. '' Which means we can make this easier if we draw it out on purpose.''

Izuku raised an eyebrow, '' Renji, what are you—! ''

Izuku barely had time to react before Narancia stabbed himself in the arm, his teeth gritted together to keep from screaming. Narancia pulled out the blade, blood splattering onto the pavement below.

'' R-Renji! '' Izuku shuddered, '' what are you doing!? ''

Narancia didn't respond, he only continued stabbing himself repeatedly with his knife. His clothing was stained a dark red with blood, gashes on his arm from repeatedly slicing into it. Narancia was breathing heavily, his knife completely coated with blood as he finally stopped.

'' Drawing it out, '' Narancia rasped, gripping his knife tightly in his hands. '' You said the only effective way to lure it out was to harm a person, but that didn't mean you couldn't harm yourself. It already showed that it could travel through our wounds, I doubt it would know the difference between self-inflicted wounds. ''

'' It's gonna come near me and try to take me out, you have to catch it in time,'' Narancia explained.

Fugo stared at him with wide eyes, completely taken back from Narancia's actions. He turned away from him, scowling. '' Tsk…due to the ability it makes sense, even if it was a bit reckless. However, it's on you if you bleed to death.''

'' I'll be fine, what're a few cuts going to do? '' Narancia pointed out.

Everyone had gone silent, the only noise was Narancia's heavy breathing. Narancia's eyes gazed down at his blood-covered knife, watching as a strand of blood slowly with down to the tip of the blade. His eyes watched as the droplet of crimson slowly fell to the ground, splattering onto the ground.

'' **_Ketsu_** ''

Narancia's eyes widen, looking around for any sign of the stand. His eyes fell back onto the ground, looking at the blood splatters. He saw a golden fin slip out from the crimson puddles before diving back in, like a shark searching for its prey.

'' **_Ketsu_** ''

_Come on out you son of a bitch… _Narancia thought angrily, biting his lip. _I'm right here, come and get me_

He felt the blood from one of his wounds roll down his arm, stopping at his elbow. In an instant the stand shot up, grabbing Narancia's head between its rigid claws. Its jaws opened up, revealing the stand arrow still in the middle of its throat.

'**' ****[Aerosmith]!** ''

In an instant Aerosmith formed behind Narancia, sending a barrage of bullets towards the fish-like stand. A few of the bullets manage to hit the inside of its mouth, causing it to let out a shrill scream. A stray bullet struck the arrow in its jaws, knocking it loose from between its mouth. However, the stand paid no attention to the sudden loss of the arrow, instead, it retreated inside of the blood splatter to hide from Aerosmith's assault.

'' I got it! '' Narancia shouted in triumph, grabbing the arrow off the ground. '' Ha! You thought you were smart with your stupid ass long-range stand? Well, I'm better! ''

'' Knowing how long-range stands work, she won't realize she lost the arrow,'' Fugo explained. '' I'm impressed, just a few minutes ago you were gagging in disgust at my other idea.''

'' Your idea was gross though.'' Narancia pointed out.

'' So is harming yourself to draw out the stand, '' Fugo replied.

'' We need to find Bruno to get you healed, '' Izuku said, '' you're in pretty bad shape.''

'' I'm not that bad—ow! '' Narancia winced, clenching his arm.

Izuku rolled his eyes, '' Yes you are, now let's go.''

Narancia handed the arrow to Fugo, following him to Bruno and the others. However, Narancia stopped for a split second, feeling something brush past his shoulders.

'' Hm? ''

Narancia turned around, nothing but an empty sidewalk behind him. Narancia shrugged his shoulders, turning back.

'' You should've left.''

Narancia felt something wrapped around his throat from behind, covering his mouth with one hand. Narancia felt the figure drag him back towards the alleyway, although Narancia could barely see who it was he could make out the slight specks of white and black from the sleeves of the person behind him.

_The blood! She's still covered in blood! _Narancia thought frantically, _she's still invisible!_

Before he could try to escape the figure slammed his head against the wall, causing him to become dazed. Narancia collapsed onto the ground, seeing the figure pull down their hood to reveal Ningyo. Ningyo glared down at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shoving him against the wall.

'' You can't just mind your own business, huh? '' Ningyo questioned, reaching into her back pocket. She pulled out a pocket knife, twirling it in her fingers.

She shoved the knife into the corner of his mouth, pressing the blade against the inside of his cheek. Narancia winced, his teeth scratching against the steel blade and tasting the metallic blood left over.

Ningyo's eyes flared up in a rage, her teeth gritting together so hard that he could hear them grinding together. '' You really should have mind your own business, because I'm done playing games with you.''

'' **_I'm gonna fucking kill you,_** '' Ningyo growled, pressing the blade further against the inside of his cheek. Droplets of blood formed in the corners of his mouth, causing him to gag slightly. '' I'll drain you of every drop of blood in your body.''

Ningyo roughly yanked the blade out, cutting into his mouth. From the droplets of blood B.S.S.M's claw formed, raised above her head.

'' Die! ''

Before the creature could slice into Narancia's skull there was a loud bang, causing Ningyo to stop. Narancia felt a quick breeze of air go over his face, but nothing visible. Ningyo's eyes widen, staring down at Narancia in shock.

''…Huh? ''

In an instant Ningyo suddenly gagged, grasping at her throat with both hands. She gurgled, blood sweeping out between her fingertips. There was a hole in the back and front of her throat, Ningyo trying to cover it with both her hands to stop the bleeding. Ningyo stumbled away from him, coughing and gasping for breath. Narancia slowly pushed himself off the bullet, turning to see a bullet impended in the side of the wall just inches beside his head.

_The bullet…it changed directions so it wouldn't hit me _Narancia thought. Ningyo continued to cough and gag, growling as she glared at Narancia.

'' You little-! '' Ningyo sprinted forward, arms outstretched as she reached out to grab Narancia. However, this time around he wouldn't give her the chance to attack him again.

'' **_[Aerosmith]! _**''

Aerosmith shot past him towards Ningyo, causing Ningyo to quickly step back to avoid it. However, Narancia did send out Aerosmith for another rapid-fire attack, after all, she would be able to escape through the storm of bullets.

Aerosmith flew closer to her exposed neck, and before she could even react its propellers sliced across her throat. Blood seeped through the thin line across her throat, causing her to scream out in pain. She gurgled on her blood as she choked and gasped for breath, collapsing onto the payment.

'' That was payment for what you did to Izu, '' Narancia said harshly, glaring down at her as blood began to rapidly ooze out of her throat. Ningyo gagged and coughed for seconds until she with completely silent, her arms falling to her side.

'' Narancia? ''

Narancia turned his head, his eyes widen in shock. Mista stood in front of him, the same wide-eyed expression on his face. '' Narancia? Is that you? ''

''..Mista? '' Narancia questioned, stepping closer to him. '' I'm not hallucinating from blood loss, right? You're real, right? ''

Mista grinned, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. '' Of course, I'm real! Narancia, it is you! ''

Mista ran towards him, practically picking him off the ground in a hug. Narancia wanted to hug him back only to wince back in pain, causing Mista to instantly put him down. '' Sorry, I'm covered in cuts right now.''

'' Oi, what happened to you? '' Mista questioned, '' you look like shit, and who was that girl? ''

'' She had some stand arrow and we needed to get it back, her stand manipulated blood and it got pretty messy.'' Narancia explained, '' But who cares about that right now! Did you meet Bruno and the others yet? ''

'' I've seen Giorno, he told you were all here but I didn't think you were right around the corner,'' Mista said.

'' Giorno? He's here? '' Narancia questioned.

'' Yeah, he wanted all of us to meet today,'' Mista said, raising an eyebrow. '' He didn't tell you? He told me.''

'' I haven't seen him at all, '' Narancia explained, '' There have been all these attacks from stand users and—''

'' Orenji! ''

Narancia turned his head, seeing Izuku running towards him. Behind him was Bruno and the others, Bruno having the arrow in his hands. '' Where were you? We thought you got hurt and—oh my god why is your face cut!? ''

Izuku's eyes scanned the cut at the corner of his mouth, muttering to himself. '' Izu, I'm fine.''

'' I got worried, I thought you were seriously injured. '' Bruno said.

'' She caught me, but Mista helped me fight her off,'' Narancia explained.

'' Mista? '' Bruno repeated, turning towards him. Mista was staring at all three of them, his gaze flickering between them.

'' So Giorno was right…'' Mista muttered, causing Bruno to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

'' Pardon? ''

'' Nothing, it's fine,'' Mista said, shaking his head. _This is a bit weird though, why some of us not remember each other? _Mista thought, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'' Wait, your name is Orenji now? '' Mista said, turning to Narancia.

'' Orenji Midoriya, '' Narancia explained.

'' So….orange? '' Mista muttered, snickering to himself.

'' Oh come on, it's a cool name! '' Narancia interjected, '' and it sounds cool when you shorten it.''

'' Narancia, where did Akahoshi go? '' Abbachio questioned.

Narancia blinked, looking behind him. '' What do you mean-? ''

Narancia looked at the ground, seeing Ningyo's body completely disappeared. The pool of blood was completely gone as if it was never even there. There wasn't in a trance left of her, not even a blood footprint.

'' She couldn't have…'' Narancia muttered, his eyes widen in disbelief. '' But she—her throat—she had her throat slit! She should be dead on the ground.''

'' You slit her throat? '' Bruno repeated.

'' Yes! Mista shot her in the back of the throat than I used Aerosmith to completely cut it. '' Narancia explained, '' she should have choked to death or something! ''

'' We shouldn't worry too much about her, we got the arrow,'' Abbachio explained.

'' Yes, we have the arrow but that isn't what we came here for.'' Bruno pointed out, '' She knew about Gelato and Sorbet, she was our only lead.''

'' Well there was her lackey, '' Narancia explained, '' Formaggio, plus she has a whole gang of delinquents. You can question one of them.''

'' Or Setsuno…'' Abbachio muttered, letting out a tired sigh.

'' We'll get to that when we get to it, '' Bruno said, ignoring Abbachio's remark. '' Mista, was it? Did you say something about someone named Giorno? ''

Mista blinked, '' Yes, you know him? ''

'' We've actually just met, '' Bruno explained, '' He wants to speak with all of us, together.''

'' All of us? '' Fugo repeated.

'' Well, minus Orenji's brother,'' Abbachio explained, earning a sigh from Izuku.

'' I don't know what's going on here, but Renji can't go before he could heal his wounds,'' Izuku said.

'' I'll heal them, it won't be too hard.''

Narancia turned his head, seeing Giorno approaching the group of teens. Giorno paused, taking a deep breath. They were just missing Trish, but seeing everyone together again was almost melancholic. Giorno turned to Narancia, his eyes scanning his wounds.

'' From the looks of it you with through hell, it must have been a difficult fight,'' Giorno remarked.

'' Izuku, was it? '' Giorno said, turning to the green-haired boy. '' You are free to come along, I wouldn't want you worrying about Nar-Orenji.''

_He knew my name, like Mista _Narancia thought, instantly catching onto the fact that Giorno nearly said his old name— his true name. Still, that only gave him more questions. Why did only Giorno and Mista recognize him? Why did Abbachio and Bruno not recognize any of them?

He figured that if anyone had the answers it would be Giorno, he looked way too calm and wasn't nearly as surprised as Mista or Narancia.

'' Um…where are we going? '' Izuku questioned, breaking Narancia from his train of thought.

'' My apartment, '' Giorno explained, '' I think it's about time you all get caught up.''

X-X

**(Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I apologize for addressing you guys so late, but hello! Thank you for enjoying my story! **

**I mostly made this author's note to talk more about Ningyo and the plot going further. It's a bit of a slow burner right now, but I'm slowly piecing together all of my plot points before we get to the Entrance Exam.**

**There are going to more characters introduced, but that will be saved for the Entrance Exam as to not drag this on more.**

**Another thing I want to go over is the renaming. One commentator said Narancia's name should be 'Narenji 'similar to his name. I actually really like that concept, but we're way too far into the story to edit now :(**

**Fugo's rename was easier though, I wanted to rename Mista and make his name have the kanji for four in it but I thought against it. Over the past weeks I've come up with new topics and ideas for the story; most of it centered on Bruno that I will go over in future chapters**

**As for Ningyo and Blood Sugar Sex Magik, the main inspiration for this fight was, like another commentator said, the Clash and Talking Head fight. Ningyo had a fun ability to write, and I've been dying to name a stand Blood Sugar Sex Magik. Her stand fight was rather quick, but she really isn't meant to be important so soon (plus once you realize the obvious way to fight off her stand there wasn't really many other ways to draw out the fight longer than just making everyone clueless)**

**B.S.S.M's stand cry ' Ketsu ' is based off of the Japanese word ' Ketsueki ' aka ' Blood '.**

**Again, thank you for reading and see you next update! )**


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome To The Team

'' What is this!? ''

Everyone stood inside of Giorno's apartment, Izuku's mouth hung open in shock as he looked around. From the outside, it looked like a normal apartment, but once inside it looked almost like a mansion. Paintings hung on the wall, with various plants decorating the room.

'' Giorno…how did you pay for all of this!? '' Mista exclaimed, '' This is way too expensive! ''

'' That's not important, '' Giorno dismissed, '' Do you guys need anything? What about you, Midoriya? ''

'' I-I'm good, '' Izuku said, '' Geez…how do you know these people, Orenji? ''

'' It's a…long story, '' Narancia said, '' I don't think I could explain it to you if I tried.''

'' You know, I was really worried about all of you.'' Giorno said, '' I thought you were dead, but perhaps this was more of a blessing than a punishment.''

'' You still aren't explaining anything, '' Abbachio said bluntly.

'' Sorry, I don't want to keep you here long. '' Giorno said, '' Let's see…are you all aware of the theory of the multiverse? ''

''…What? ''

'' The theory suggests the idea of multiple universes, and that ours is just one of them.'' Giorno explained, '' In comic books, there is the main universe where everything it the same and then there are other issues where a character might be evil or gets killed. These are called alternate universes.''

'' We're in an alternate universe, '' Giorno explained, '' Specifically, one set in a world stands are visible and regular people can have superhuman abilities.''

'' W-What? '' Izuku questioned, '' I'm a little lost here.''

'' Sorry, you might not understand completely Midoriya.'' Giorno said, '' But we aren't…exactly from here.''

'' How did you figure that out? '' Bruno questioned.

'' It took me a while, but it was when I saw someone with a quirk then I realized that something was off.'' Giorno said, '' But before that…I was killed.''

'' Killed!? '' Narancia exclaimed, '' What do you mean you were killed!? ''

'' Mista, Trish, you can probably remember this.'' Giorno said, '' It was during the fight with the boss, we were trying to get the arrow—''

'' And he stabbed himself with it before we could get it.'' Mista interrupted.

'' Yes, '' Giorno said, nodding his head. '' Next thing we knew everything started to disappear, with me being the last to go.''

'' So his stand caused this? '' Narancia questioned.

'' That's where it gets…complicated.'' Giorno said, '' Whatever it did, it completely erased us from existence. But the thing is I don't know if it placed us in a new universe or just recreated so he didn't exist.''

'' Trish, you haven't seen The Boss right? '' Mista questioned.

'' Not at all, '' Trish explained.

'' For all, we know he could have given himself a completely new identity.'' Giorno said, '' Which is dangerous because there is no way we can track him now.''

'' This is…odd, but that doesn't explain why some of us can remember what happened and why some of us can't.'' Fugo said, '' I don't remember any of you.''

'' That is also complicated, '' Giorno said, '' I want to say it has something to do with The Boss, but I can't say certainly.''

'' Despite different names, you all still have the same abilities, right? '' Giorno questioned, '' Like your stands, nothing new? ''

'' Er, about that.'' Trish muttered, '' I don't have Spice Girl anymore.''

'' Go figure, '' Mista said, shrugging his shoulders. '' It took you a while to unlock it before, it's gonna take you a while again.''

'' The thing is, I have something...different instead.'' Trish explained, '' A quirk instead.''

'' A quirk? '' Giorno repeated, '' Interesting...I'm guessing it's something that runs in your family.''

'' I suppose that's an easy way to put it, '' Trish said, '' It's a water-based quirk, I can manipulate all forms of water.''

'' That sounds cool! '' Narancia said, '' Maybe you don't need Spice Girl.''

'' It would be nice to have it back though, '' Trish said, '' I didn't even get to use it that much.''

'' Also, I don't mean to be rude but…who are you Midoriya? '' Giorno questioned.

'' I'm Orenji's brother, '' Izuku explained.

'' I'm eldest, '' Narancia said proudly.

'' Hm, I see.'' Giorno said, '' I never saw you before, so I got confused.''

'' Izu's cool! We can keep him around, '' Narancia said.

'' One more thing, Giorno.'' Bruno said, '' You mentioned something about The Boss, who was he? ''

'' He was the leader of the Italian Mafia, truth be told we…still don't know much about him. But he had a hand in the drug problem in Italy.'' Giorno explained.

'' Interesting…it sounds similar to the person I'm trying to track down,'' Bruno said.

Giorno's eyes instantly lit up with interest, '' Hm? Who is that? ''

'' Bruno, are you sure you want to tell them? '' Abbachio questioned,

'' It's fine, Abbachio. '' Bruno reassured, '' There is this drug called Trigger, a quirk boosting drug that is given to quirk users. It's recently started to become a problem again, and I'm trying to locate the main source.''

'' The only problem is no one knows who is creating the drug and giving it out. '' Bruno continued, '' Any sources we find are either killed or disappear.''

'' If you can, I am asking you to assist me.'' Bruno said, '' If we get rid of the main source, we can stop the problem for good.''

'' I am asking**_ all_** of you for assistance, '' Bruno said, his eyes falling onto Izuku. '' That includes you.''

'' M-Me!? '' Izuku exclaimed, '' B-But I don't have any quirk or stand! ''

'' Well, you already heard what we're trying to do.'' Abbachio said, '' And we can't have you telling our plan to any of the police or heroes.''

_Did he just..threaten me!? _Izuku thought, staring at him in utter bewilderment.

'' Well, I'm down! '' Mista said, '' It'll be just like old times.''

'' It could lead us to The Boss…I'll assist you,'' Giorno said.

'' You don't even have to ask, I'm down! '' Narancia said.

'' It's boring with Aizawa too, I'm helping out as much I can,'' Trish said.

'' Midoriya, have you made your decision? '' Bruno questioned, '' You can take as much time as you want, I won't force you to help.''

'' If you don't, you have to keep quiet though.'' Abbachio reminded, shooting him an icy glare.

_He put me on the spot…I haven't even decided yet. _Izuku thought, nervously fidgeting. What Bruno was trying to do was illegal, and possibly even involved **_murder_**. Yet everyone else was so..eager to help him. Did Narancia know them before?

His thoughts with back to Narancia, as much as Narancia protected him Izuku did the same for him. If Narancia was going to involve himself in something that was going to risk his life, he needed to be there to make sure he was safe. Besides he already had his hand cut off, he practically owed Bruno his assistance for putting it back on.

'' I do it.''

'' Hm? ''

'' I'll help you, '' Izuku said, '' I do owe you for helping me back there.''

Narancia grinned, hugging Izuku tightly. Everyone was together again, just like old times and now his brother would be joining him. This time, he'll make sure nothing will go wrong.

'' Welcome to the team, Izu.''

X-X

'' Izu! Someone's at the door! ''

Narancia laid across the couch, playing video games with an All Might blanket tossed over him. Izuku walked out of his room with a tired expression, '' Why don't you get it? ''

'' Um, my hands are full.'' Narancia pointed out, holding up his controller. Izuku rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath before he opened the door.

'' Good morning! ''

'' What the—''

Izuku was nearly shoved out the way, Giorno and company casually making their way into the small house. Izuku stared, eyes wide as they began to look around the house.

'' Nice place you got, '' Mista muttered, looking through the kitchen for any snacks. '' Pretty small though.''

'' I-I-''

'' Are you home alone? '' Bruno questioned, raising an eyebrow as he wandered through the living room. '' Isn't that a bit irresponsible? No offense but…you two aren't exactly mature enough to be left alone like this.''

'' Wait what does that mean—''

'' Hey, guys! '' Narancia said, casually waving at them. '' Mom's not here, it's just me and Izu! ''

'' **_Why are you all in our house!? _**'' Izuku shouted, staring at them in bewilderment.

''…Because we're friends? ''

'' We just talked last week! '' Izuku protested, '' How did you even find our house!? ''

'' Midoriya, if I can track my friends across Japan just to have a conversation with them I can find out where you live,'' Giorno said flatly.

''…That's…that's creepy honestly—hold on! Giorno! don't you have an apartment? An overly fancy one? '' Izuku said.

'' Yes, but I thought it would nice to come here. '' Giorno replied, taking a seat on the couch. '' Truth be told, I would love to get to know you a little more Midoriya. You seem interesting.''

'' Interesting? '' Izuku repeated, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. '' Well uh…I don't know what to tell you, I don't have a stand like you guys nor do I have a quirk like Trish.''

'' You're quirkless? '' Giorno questioned, '' Odd, I thought most people developed quirks? You sure you aren't just developing it late? ''

'' When I was a kid, a doctor told me I would be unable to develop one.'' Izuku explained, '' I'm just stuck like this.''

'' Hey! I have an idea! '' Narancia said, '' Why don't we just use the arrow to give Izu a stand? ''

'' That's not exactly safe, '' Bruno explained, '' The last time the arrow was used it killed someone, we don't want Midoriya to be killed.''

'' R-Right…that's for the best. '' Izuku said, instinctually grabbing at his wrist as he thought back to what Blood Sugar Sex Magik murdering the teacher. '' Where is the arrow, anyway? ''

'' I took it home, '' Abbachio said, '' It was the safest place to put it, no one will find it.''

'' I still don't know what happened to Akahoshi, though.'' Narancia thought, scowling lightly. '' I don't know how she even disappeared.''

'' Don't worry about it too much, even if she wasn't killed she doesn't have the arrow,'' Bruno said.

'' I guess, but—''

Narancia paused, the doorbell suddenly ringing causing everyone to go silent. Narancia raised an eyebrow, walking towards the door. '' Hm? Mom's home already? ''

Narancia opened the door, revealing Bella happily standing in the doorway. She smiled kindly at him, waving her hand.

'' Hi! ''

In an instant Narancia slammed the door in her face, turning away without another word. Izuku turned towards him with a confused expression, '' Renji, who's at the door? ''

'' Nobody important, '' Narancia said bluntly.

There was another knock at the door, and Narancia scowled slightly. He turned back around, yanking the door open to see Bella was still standing there with her permeant grin. '' Hi again—''

'' What the hell are you doing here? '' Narancia growled, flicking open his switchblade. '' I kicked your ass before, I can do it again.''

Bella merely cocked her head to the side, '' Now why on earth would I come to harm you? ''

''….Are you playing dumb? '' Narancia questioned.

'' Nara, who is that? '' Mista questioned, looking over his shoulder.

'' It's a long story, but to make it short she tried to kidnap me and nearly poisoned my brother.'' Narancia explained, '' She's a Stand user, a dangerous one too.''

'' Oh you're being so overly dramatic, '' Bella said, pouting. '' I didn't mean to try to kidnap you! Listen, if you can just let me come in so I can explain—''

'' Oh, so you can try to poison me again!? Hell no! '' Narancia said.

'' But this is important! '' Bella protested.

'' What? What can you possibly say that's so important—''

'' The people who brainwashed me might be after you now.''

''…Huh? ''

'' Allow me to explain,'' Bella said, casually ducking underneath Narancia's arm and walking inside of the house.

''…Why are there so many people just walking into my house? '' Izuku muttered.

'' So, '' Bella said, ignoring Izuku and taking a seat at the kitchen table. '' When you knocked me unconscious, you managed to pull out the flesh bud that was controlling me.''

'' Flesh bud? '' Giorno said, his eyes lighting up with interest. '' You said you were affected by a flesh bud? ''

'' The hell is a flesh bud? '' Narancia questioned, his face twisting in disgust at just the name of it.

'' It's a thing that's, typically, inserted into someone's skull.'' Bella explained, '' Once connected it connects to the person's brain, and once connected to the brain the person affected turn into minions. It's hard to be removed, as one wrong move can make the person effected braindead.''

'' However, you managed to do so without damaging my brain at all! '' Bella said happily, grabbing Narancia's hand. '' I am forever grateful to—''

'' Yeah don't touch me, '' Narancia said bluntly, yanking his hand away. '' You still didn't explain why you even tried to murder me in the first place.''

'' Again, I wasn't trying to kill you…just your brother. '' Bella said, '' And yes, I'll get back on topic! ''

'' Let's see…it all started a few weeks ago…''

X-X

_'' Hey, Bel! Want to hang out tonight? ''_

_'' That's sweet, but I can't right now.''_

_Bella smiled softly, waving towards a group of boys. A composed and beautiful young lady, Bella was well-known in her school. She was popular with boys and even a few girls, people becoming instantly charmed by her kind nature and beauty. To her classmates, Bella could do no wrong—_

_But of course, that wasn't true in the slightest._

_Bella took joy in toying with others, using her charm to get what she wanted. Bella was the type of girl that didn't have ' no ' in her vocabulary if she wanted something she _**_will_**_ get it. _

_'' You sure you don't want to hang out? Just this once, Bell? '' The boy questioned._

_Bella grinned, walking towards him. She cupped his chin, tilting his head slightly so he could look her in the eyes. '' Ara, Ara, why aren't you sweet? How about next time, dearie? ''_

_His face flushed a bright red, staring down at her with an adoring stare. '' O-Of course! Anything for you, Bell! ''_

_The boy walked away with his friends, Bella hearing a few teasing remarks coming from his friends. Bella smiled, holding out her hand. A thing web hung above her hand, a wallet dangling from the web._

_'' Good girl, '' Bella muttered, taking the wallet from the string. She grabbed the money before tossing the wallet behind her, Maneater disappearing as she walked away._

_'' Not much in here, but it'll do,'' Bella said, flipping through the money in her hands before placing it in her pocket._

_'' You know, it isn't nice to steal.''_

_'' Huh? ''_

_Bella turned around, the instant she looked behind her she was face to face with a hooded man. His pale blue hair hung in front of his face, a hand like mask covering his entire face with only one eye peeking beneath the fingers. Bella instantly jumped back, startled by the man's strange appearance._

_'' It isn't nice to steal, '' The man repeated, showing no reaction to Bella's startled look._

_Her surprised expression slowly faded, replaced with her confident grin. '' You need something, doll? I'm in a bit of a hurry.''_

_'' You're a stand user...aren't you? '' He muttered, '' I saw you use your stand to take that boy's wallet.''_

_'' Yes, I am,'' Bella said confidently, placing her hands on her hips. '' Why? If you want to fight me I'm going to have to decline.''_

_'' It's a spider stand, isn't it? '' He continued, walking closer to her. '' Very interesting...show me more.''_

_'' Sorry, you aren't my type.'' Bella said, '' Piss off—''_

_In an instant, the man shot forward, reaching out to grab Bella. Bella paused, for a split second she froze before Maneater appeared in front of her. It lifted his abdomen, spikes shooting out from it and stabbing into the man's cheek, arm, and leg._

_The man stumbled before completely falling onto one knee, his arm hanging limply by his side. His head tilted downward, the man's one eye widen in shock. '' I'm...paralyzed? ''_

_'' And you'll be dead soon enough, '' Bella muttered, cruelly smiling down at him. '' That's what you get for trying to attack me.''_

_The man was silent for a few moments, staring down at the ground before he snickered. His light chuckling became full-on laughter, throwing his head back. '' That's perfect! You're perfect! You're the best one we found! ''_

_''...Huh? '' Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. '' What the...hell is wrong with you...? ''_

_Bella took a step back when suddenly her back bumped against something solid. Confusion flashed across her face once more, Bella turning her head. '' What the—''_

_Before she had time to react she felt a sharp bang of pain, and in instant blood begun to build up in her throat. She coughed up blood, feeling something rip out of her chest before she collapsed onto the ground._

_'' S...something...hit...me...'' Bella muttered, struggling to sit up. She tried to bring out her stand, only to find herself completely unable to. _**_What's going on? Maneater isn't showing up anymore_**

_'' Did I do good? '' The man questioned, looking up at the figure behind her. _

_'' Good job, Shigaraki.'' The figure spoke, '' This is the perfect ability, she'll be good at capturing more assassins.''_

_'' We'll get rid of the poison shortly, '' The figure lifted Bella off the ground, holding her with one arm. '' Then The Noble One can deal with her.''_

_Bella coughed, blood dripping down her mouth. She could barely catch a quick look at the unknown figure before everything with black._

X-X

'' Next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of the street with multiple bullet holes,'' Bella explained, still smiling.

Everyone stared at her, each of them sharing a look of either complete bewilderment or suspicion. Izuku's face had gone pale, staring at her with wide eyes.

'' Wait, you're saying the person who kidnapped shut your stand off? '' Fugo questioned, '' But that's…impossible, eraser quirks don't work on stands.''

'' Who said it was a quirk, though? '' Bruno pointed out, '' It could have been another stand.''

'' So if you would've got Orenji…'' Izuku muttered, '' He would have been—''

'' Implanted with a flesh bud and made to serve the Noble One.'' Bella finished, nodding her head.

Narancia cringed at that, finding the idea of getting implanted with that strange bug disgusting. He couldn't even imagine being forced to serve someone like that.

'' You said the blue-haired man was called Shigraki? '' Fugo questioned Bella, nodding her head. '' I believe we saw the same person. A week ago a man with a black hood was following me, he tried to get me to attack him with my stand. He said his name was Tomura Shigaraki.''

'' Yeah, he was wearing a black hood when he met me,'' Bella said.

'' So this Shigraki guy is hunting down stand users for…The Noble One? '' Mista questioned, raising an eyebrow. '' The hell kind of name is that? What kind of person calls themselves ' The Noble One '.''

'' Have you seen who The Noble One is, Bella? '' Fugo questioned.

'' I apologize, but I don't remember.'' Bella said, '' That's all the information I can give you. All I know is that they're going after stand users.''

'' And we're all stand users, '' Mista muttered, cursing under his breath.

'' It's impossible to go after them, they're hard to find. '' Bella explained. '' Just…keep each other close, make sure you aren't being followed.

'' You're telling us basic advice here, '' Fugo said, '' Still, I suppose it's useful.''

'' Now then, let's not worry too much about that! '' Bella said, smiling softly. '' We're all friends here, after all! ''

''…You aren't our friend—''

'' Do you have any video games? I like those! ''

'' Oi! Don't touch my stuff! ''

As Narancia quickly yanked his game console from Bella, the door suddenly opened. Info walked inside, smiling happily. '' Orenji! Izuku! I'm home—huh? ''

She paused, her eyes widen in surprise at the group of teens. ''…Wha…What? ''

'' Good morning, Miss Midoryia.'' Giorno said, waving at her. Bruno flashed her a kind smile and waved at her, as did Trish and Bella.

'' Hi, mom! '' Narancia said, waving as Izuku covered his face with his hand from embarrassment.

''…''

''….''

''…How did you all get in my house!? ''

X-X

'' Ha! ''

An arrow struck into a wooden board, causing the board to break into pieces. Around the broken board were other boards marked with a bullseye, multiple arrows stabbed into them.

'' Yes! Perfect shot! '' The girl spoke, pulling back her bow and arrow. Her short silver-colored hair was styled into a mohawk, with a gray streak going down it. She shot another arrow, getting another perfect bullseye.

'' Practicing your aim again, Sher? ''

Another girl walked towards her, sporting long curly pink hair. She watched as Sher threw another arrow, breaking the other arrow into two pieces.

'' Practice makes perfect, Saitako! '' Sher said confidently, '' I gotta get ready for that Entrance Exam. Besides, I thought Gamma was with you? ''

'' He's off studying, which you should be doing.'' Saitako scolded.

'' Please, I'm smart enough! '' Sher Protested.

''…Sher you cannot say that with a straight face.''

'' Well not everyone can have straight As .'' Sher teased, Saitako merely rolling her eyes.

'' Oi! Sherry, back with that bow and arrow I see.''

An older man walked into the training area, looking at the multiple arrow pierced boards. He resembled Sher, only with a clear magenta-colored eyepatch covering his eye. His silver-colored hair was more…rectangular than Sher's spiked mohawk. '' How about I give it a try? ''

Sher grinned, '' You sure? Don't want you to break a hip or anything old man.''

Polnareff scoffed, '' Who you calling old? I'm ranked Number 7 now you know! That's higher than I was before! ''

'' You're still old, though.'' Sher teased, handing him her bow and arrow.

Polnareff smirked, positioning the arrow right at the wooden board. The arrow flew towards the board, striking the middle of it perfectly.

'' Lucky shot,'' Sher said, taking the bow from his hands. She threw another arrow, a confident grin on her face before the arrow landed towards the right of the board.

Sher frowned, '' Damn, I missed.''

'' Well, I guess you do have to work on your aim.'' Saitako teased, earning an annoyed glare from Sher.

'' You can take a break if you want, Sher.'' Polnareff reminded, '' Don't overwork yourself.''

'' I got it, I'm fine,'' Sher reassured. She placed the bow back into its holder, '' Besides…once the Entrance Exam starts…''

'' **「****_Thunderstruck_****」****_! _**''

A bolt of lightning suddenly shot forward towards the board, shattering the board into pieces and charring it completely black. Sher grinned,

'' I'm gonna steal the show.''

**Author's Note:**

**Fun fact, I thought Tomura was Izuku's age before I looked at his recent character sheet and saw that he was 20 :')**

**I took a…tiny bit of a break from writing, but throughout that break, I worked on a few ideas I had for this story. One of these ideas was for Bella. To be honest I felt like I could have done more with her fight with Narancia. Maybe somewhere down the line, I'll redo the fight scene, but I do want to do more with Maneater.**

**For Bella, her personality and stand take heavy inspiration from the H20 album in general, specifical songs like ' Maneater ( of course ) '', ' Crime Pays ', ' One on One ', and ' Italian Girls '.**

**Also fun fact! Bella's name comes from the Italian word for ' Beautiful ' but also the Belladonna aka Deadly Nightshade Flower. She was a fun character to make!**

**And I can't finish this note off without mentioning the appearances of Sher and Saitako, with a mention of Gamma. I thought of these three while rewatching Stardust Crusaders, and I just..fell in love with the concept.**

**I can't go into detail on them just yet, but you're going to see more of them. Especially of Sher. The only thing I can say is that the bow and arrow are very specific to her.**

**Thank you for reading my story! See you in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Meddle

'' As third year students, it's about time you all start thinking seriously about your futures. Once you graduate, you will all be moving on to greater and better things.

Narancia sat in class, leaning his head against his palm as he barely listened to his teacher's speech. It was nearly time for graduation, and Narancia couldn't wait. Despite a few difficulties in his classes, he enjoyed quite a bit of Junior High. After all, he had some of his favorite moments there. Like getting Aerosmith, shooting Katsuki with Aerosmith, Winning a fight with Katsuki with Aerosmith—

Causing harm to Katsuki with Aerosmith in general.

_Come on…hurry up _Narancia said, glaring at the teacher with an annoyed stare.

'' Today, I'll be passing out handouts for your future plans.'' The teacher explained, '' now I want you all to think about where you want to end up once you leave these school—''

'' I'm going to get into a hero course! '' One of the students yelled, excitedly jumping out of their seat. With that statement the other students excitedly jumped out, joyfully cheering and displaying their quirks out of sheer joy. Meanwhile the teacher didn't look amused by their antics, letting out a tired sigh.

'' The hero course, right…'' They muttered, '' that's pretty much where you all want to end up, right? ''

'' Of course! Being a hero is awesome! '' Haruto said, grinning from ear to ear.

'' So you…all want to be heroes? There isn't any doctors in here or anything? ''

'' Absolutely not! ''

''…Alright then, '' the teacher muttered, shaking their head. '' Class dismissed.''

With that final statement everyone quickly rushed out of the classroom, talking with each other about which hero schools they wanted to go to and what they could do. Narancia and Izuku both agreed to go the same hero school, not wanted to get separated.

U.A High was one of the most popular choices for those who wanted to be a hero, but also one of the more difficult schools to get into. Narancia getting into the school would be easy though, considering the fact that he had Aerosmith which raised his chances of getting accepted pretty high. With there being more villains with stands and many of the more well-known hero stand users on the edge of retirement, there was a high demand for stand users to become heroes.

'' Oi, Izu.'' Narancia called out, walking towards his classroom.

'' Hey, give that back! ''

Narancia suddenly paused, stopping in his tracks. He peaked through the door of the classroom, seeing Midoriya, two boys he didn't recognize and-

Katsuki.

Of course.

He approached the door just in time to see Katsuki casually toss Midoriya's notebook out an open window, the two boys around him gleefully laughing as Izuku began to panic.

'' Oi...what the hell do you think you're doing? ''

In an instant both boys beside Katsuki with pale from fright, turning towards the doorway. Narancia leaned against the door, Aerosmith hovering over his shoulder. Narancia huffed, motioning behind him. '' Get the fuck out before I turn you into Swiss cheese.''

'' S-Sorry, Orenji! ''

'' W-We weren't doing anything! Sorry! ''

The two boys scrambled out of the classroom, Narancia glaring at them the entire time. Narancia turned his head towards Katsuki, who slowly turned around from Izuku to face him.

'' When I said get the fuck out, I meant you too.'' Narancia said, stepping to Izuku's side.

Katsuki scoffed, rolling his eyes. '' You can't keep using your brother to fight your battles for you, Deku.''

'' Cut the smug bullshit, already.'' Narancia growled, '' you're not scaring anyone.''

Katsuki paused, glaring at Narancia. The two boys stared at each other, a growing tension building up until Katsuki finally walked passed Narancia. '' Forget it, I don't have time to deal with you today, runt.''

'' And Deku...'' Katsuki paused, turning his head towards Izuku. '' Save yourself the embarrassment and don't even bother trying to apply to U.A.''

Katsuki walked out of the classroom, leaving Narancia and Izuku as the only students left. Narancia scowled, his fists balled up at his sides. '' Asshole…''

Narancia quickly with to get Izuku's notebook, which had fallen into a small koi pond next to the school. Narancia grumbled, '' who does he think he is!? 'Save yourself the embarrassment ', last time I checked _**I **_was the one who kicked _**his**_ ass, not him! ''

'' You weren't actually going to hurt them, right? '' Izuku questioned, looking up from his charred notebook.

'' Nah, but it was funny seeing their reactions.'' Narancia admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Narancia walked beside Izuku, his arms crossed behind his head. Izuku frowned, his fingers gripping the sides of his backpack tightly. Narancia turned towards Izuku, noticing his depressed expression.

'' Oi, what's wrong? '' Narancia questioned, '' You're not still thinking about what those losers said right? ''

'' I'm not...'' Izuku muttered, looking down at his notebook.

'' Yes you are, '' Narancia said, '' Look, don't pay any attention to them. I know you can still be a hero, whether you have a power or not doesn't matter.''

'' But you know what everyone said, '' Izuku said, letting out a deep sigh. '' I just...I don't know Renji, maybe I'm just—ow! ''

Narancia tapped his fist on the top of Izuku's head, causing him to let out a startled yelp. '' Izu, I know you aren't actually going to agree with those assholes.''

'' Listen to them, Izu.'' Narancia grabbed Izuku by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. '' You're going to get into that hero school, and we're going to be heroes together. Just hold your head up high and keep moving forward! ''

Izuku was silent for a few moments, staring back at Narancia. Izuku took a deep breath, nodding his head. '' R-Right! Keep moving forward! ''

Izuku clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut as he marched underneath the bridge. '' Keep moving forward! ''. Izuku kept repeating this mantra to himself, marching underneath the bridge with his fist raised in the air.

'' Keep mov-''

Narancia and Izuku both suddenly paused, hearing a low rumble behind them. Both of them turned around at the same time, Narancia instantly jumping back at the sight behind him. A glob of dark green goo slowly rose up, towering over the two of them.

'' A...A villain...? '' Izuku muttered, staring up at the gooey creature in utter horror.

In an instant the villain shot forward, rushing towards Izuku. Narancia quickly noticed this, shoving Izuku out of the way. '' Izu! Get out of the—ugh! ''

The villain completely surrounded Narancia, wrapping its tentacles around his arms and legs. Narancia tried to call out for Aerosmith, only for a glob of goo to be shoved inside of his mouth. Narancia choked and gasps, trying to claw at the villain only for him to show no reaction.

'' Orenji! '' Izuku screamed, rushing towards him. Izuku attempted to forcibly pull the goo villain off of him, only to find himself unable to even get a good grip on him.

'' You can't grab me. I'm fluid! '' The monster laughed, a green tentacle wrapping around Izuku's leg.

Izuku was yanked onto the ground, tentacles wrapping around his legs and grabbing his arm. Izuku tried to pull himself away, but the monster only pulled him closer. '' I'll just take the boy's body and just get rid of you...'' The villain rasped.

Dammit...dammit Izuku thought, watching in horror as Narancia slowly begun to lose consciousness. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, a shaky breath escaping his lungs. He was going to die here, he and his brother were going to die here all because he couldn't defend himself.

'' That's it...I'm going to die here.''

Izuku laid on the payment, the monster continuing to pull him into his body. His tears dripped onto the ground, a choked sob escaping his lips.

_Please don't let this end here, please don't let this end here...somebody...anybody...__**help!**_

'' Chui.''

''...Huh? ''

Izuku slowly lifted his head, finding himself staring at a small humanoid...thing. The thing had the appearance of a rabbit, with its back legs appearing robotic. Its body was green with a crystal like texture, silver markings along its body that appeared like robotic parts. Its eyes were a bright red, appearing like they were glowing.

'' W-What the...? '' Izuku muttered, leaning on his elbows. '' I'm I hallucinating...? What is this thing? ''

'' Chui.'' It repeated, cocking its head to the side.

'' W-What are you saying to me? '' Izuku questioned.

Its expression looked almost annoyed as it hopped close to Izuku, staring directly into his eyes.

'' W-What—! ''

All of a sudden a vision flashed before his eyes, multiple images flashed across his eyes. Every image that flashed through his eyes was the exact scene at the bridge, only every outcome was different. Some outcomes had Narancia using Aerosmith to shoot the villain into pieces, others had Izuku being the one to fight off the villain in a stroke of luck.

Once the images stopped, the creature's eyes flashed a number.

'' 90% ''

'' 90%...'' Izuku muttered, '' Does that relate to what I just saw? ''

It didn't take Izuku long to suddenly piece together what the creature was doing, it was showing him the percentage he had to winning against the villain and every outcome he could take to win.

'' This is...this is a stand! '' Izuku exclaimed, '' I have a stand! ''

The monster suddenly yanked Izuku closer, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned back to the bunny stand, '' Y-You! Give me the best outcome! ''

The creature didn't speak this time, merely flash the image into his head once more. With that outcome being flashed through his mind, Izuku knew what to do. Using all his strength, Izuku forced himself to crawl forward on his elbows. The monster attempted to pull him back, but Izuku kept forcing himself forward and forward.

He reached out, grabbing onto the sewer lid. As the monster yanked him backward Izuku tossed the lid, the sewer lip completely slicing through parts of its body. With a loud thud Narancia fell out of its grasp, Izuku quickly grabbing him by the back of his collar and yanking him backwards.

The sludge monster growled lowly, a large tentacle whipping towards the two of them. Narancia was quick to call out Aerosmith, the tentacle being completely shot off.

'' You goddamn brats! '' The monster rasped, its tentacles trashing wildly.

Izuku stood beside Narancia, Aerosmith hovering over his shoulder as he prepared another attack. The sludge monster sent out another attack, stretching its hand forward to grab either of them.

'' Aero- ''

'' _**Texas Smash! **_''

Narancia was nearly knocked off his feet by a sudden loud crash, a strong gust of wind sent flying towards the sludge monster. In an instant the monster was blown into pieces, sent flying across the bridge.

Narancia raised an eyebrow, '' Who the...? ''

'' Renji...Renji look.''

Narancia turned around, finding himself staring at a large torso. Narancia lifted his head, staring up at the large man in front of them. Narancia instantly recognized him, recognizing his signature pointed up blonde hair from the many videos he watched with Izuku.

'' All...Might? ''

'' It's alright...'' The man said, grinning widely at them. _**'' I am here!**_ ''

''...''

''...''

Instantly, Izuku passed out.

X-X

'' Izu! Wake up! ''

Izuku instantly woke up to Narancia shaking his shoulders, finding himself staring up at the sky with a dazed expression. Izuku groaned, slowly sitting up. '' Renji...? I had this weird dream where we almost got killed by this sludge monster but I suddenly got a stand, and then All Might showed up—''

'' Izu, that was real.''

Izuku paused, looking over Narancia's shoulder to see All Might staring back at them. Izuku let out a panicked scream, scrambling backwards.

'' It's good to see you're awake! '' All Might exclaimed, '' I was worried you've gotten seriously injured! Sorry about getting you two caught up in my villain fighting, I usually don't make mistakes like this but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place.''

All Might laughed boastfully, Izuku watching him with a wide smile. Narancia wasn't...nearly as out of it as Izuku was but he was grinning from ear to ear, listening to every word he said. Both of them had still had a great interest in All Might, though Izuku was arguably more of a ' fan boy ' than he was.

'' You two were a big help, thanks! '' All Might said, holding up two bottles. The sludge monster was stuffed inside of it, completely knocked out. '' I've captured him safely in these two bottles! ''

''...He might suffocate in that.''

'' Yes he would! ''

'' W-Wait! A-An autograph! '' Izuku patted himself down for his notebook. '' R-Renji, where's my notebook? ''

'' I already got it! '' Narancia said, grinning as it flicked through the pages. '' Look! Look! ''

Narancia held open the notebook, revealing the autograph that All Might signed in the middle of the book. '' I got it while you were out cold! ''

'' No way!? '' Izuku exclaimed, looking down at the autograph in utter amazement. Izuku turned back to All Might, repeatedly bowing his head. '' Thank you so much! This is a family treasure! ''

All Might merely gave them both a thumbs up, placing the two bottles into his pockets. '' Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen! ''

Izuku frowned, '' Wait, already? ''

'' Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time. '' All Might explained, stretching his legs.

'' W-Wait! '' Izuku said, '' There's still a thing...I want you to ask-''

''Well then, I'm counting on your continued support! ''

With that final statement, All Might leaped into the air. As he glided through the air, his large smile this plastered across his face, he suddenly paused. Is there...something weighting me down—!

All Might gazed down, seeing Izuku and Narancia clinging to both of his legs. All Might visibly tensed up, '' Hey! Hey! Hey! Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much! ''

'' But if I do I'll die! '' Izuku shouted, '' And I still have so many things I want to ask you! ''

'' Why are you here? '' All Might said, gazing at Narancia.

''...I mean...I like feeling included? ''

'' Ju-Just wait a moment! '' All Might shouted, looking around to find a place to land. All Might finally landed onto of an apartment building, the moment he landed the both of them released their holds on his legs. The minute Izuku's legs hit the ceiling he collapsed onto knees, his shoulders shaking.

'' That was...scary...'' Izuku muttered.

'' Meh, I've been through worse.'' Narancia said, shrugging his shoulders. '' It's better than being on a plane with Notorious B.I.G.''

'' What? ''

'' What? ''

'' Good grief.'' All Might muttered, '' If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I'm seriously outta time, so I really must go.''

'' B-But wait! ''

'' No, I will not wait-''

'' Even if I don't have a quirk, can I become a hero? ''

''...Huh? ''

'' Can someone without a quirk be like you? '' Izuku repeated, his shoulders shaking as he stood there.

All Might slowly turned his head towards Izuku, a silence coming over the three of them. '' Without...a quirk—! ''

All of sudden All Might paused, smoke suddenly coming off his body. '' H-Holy shit...Oh no...Goddammit.''

Narancia seemingly noticed his sudden change in demeanor, raising an eyebrow. '' Hey...is...is he okay? ''

'' It might've been because I don't have a quirk, well...actually I might have a stand but I'm still confused on that.''

'' Izuku.''

'' But I'm always made fun of for not having a quirk. Maybe that's why...I don't know...''

'' Izuku there is man covered in smoke in front of us.''

'' But I think saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile.''

'' Izuku, please look.''

'' I want to be the greatest hero, like you! ''

'' Fucking _**look**_.''

Izuku lifted his head, seeing All Might had been completely covered in smoke. The smoke slowly begun to disappear, showing...

'' What the!? ''

The person in front of them was All Might, but...very different. Gone was the muscular hero that looked like he came straight out of a comic book, but instead an extremely underweight man that looked like a walking skeleton. Narancia's mouth fell open in shock, completely taken back by the sudden change of appearance.

'' W-Wha the— are you a fake or something!? You're so skinny! '' Izuku exclaimed.

''...I am All Might.'' All Might muttered, blood dripping down his mouth.

'' H-How is this...what just happened...? ''

'' You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? '' All Might explained, '' It's like that.''

'' No way...'' Izuku muttered, completely taken back. He looked as if he was going to past out, with Narancia already prepared to catch him if he actually passed out right then and there.

All Might sighed, turning away from them. '' A fearless smile, huh? ''

All Might sat down, his back leaning against the railing. '' Now that you've seen me like this, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally.''

All Might lifted up his shirt, both Izuku and Narancia flinching back at the injury underneath. On the side of his abdomen was a large scar, the skin around it still a reddish-purple. '' It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects.''

'' Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day.'' All Might explained.

'' T-That can't be...'' Narancia muttered.

'' Five years ago...was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw? '' Izuku questioned.

'' You're well informed, but a punk like that couldn't defeat me.'' All Might said, he let out a deep sigh. '' This fight...it wasn't made public to the world. I asked that it not be made public...''

All Might looked off to the distance, as if he was in deep thought before he looked forward. '' I will save people with a smile! The symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me.''

_Fear..._ Narancia thought, listening intently to every word he said. Right now, the person in front of them wasn't All Might, it was just...a man. Just a regular man, not sporting any flashy grin for fans but a regular man.

'' Pros are always risking their lives, '' All Might explained. '' And right now things are getting worse...I'll be lying if I told you that you can be a hero without a power.''

Izuku visibly flinched, taking a step back. '' W-What? B-But...''

'' You need to be realistic.'' All Might muttered, slowly standing back up. '' Life isn't a fantasy story, one wrong move can get you killed.''

All Might turned away from them, walking towards the door. Narancia gritted his teeth, '' Hey! Why the hell are you so pessimistic!? Why can't he be a hero!? He doesn't need some stupid quirk! ''

All Might paused, gazing back at Narancia. ''...That type of thinking gets you killed, young man.''

Narancia suddenly froze, completely at a loss for words. Narancia could feel a sense of dread go over him, the memory of his death replaying over and over—

'' S-Shut up! '' Narancia shouted, shaking his head. '' You're wrong! ''

'' If you still want to help people, go be a police officer or a detective.'' All Might said, '' Its okay to dream...but you have to see the truth in front of you.''

With that, All Might walked away from them, leaving them on the rooftop. Izuku stared down at the ground, a blank expression on his face. Narancia turned towards Izuku, frowning before he grabbed him by his shoulders. '' Come on, Izu. You can't let something like that get you down, remember what I said? Keep moving forward? ''

'' Come on, Renji let it go.'' Izuku muttered, '' You heard what he said, I can't be a hero if I don't have a quirk—''

Izuku paused, his thoughts suddenly going back to what happened under the bridge.

The rabbit.

He had the rabbit.

'' W-Wait a second! '' Izuku said, grabbing Narancia by his shoulders.

'' What!? What happened? '' Narancia exclaimed.

'' I-I think I have a stand! ''

'' A stand!? '' Narancia exclaimed, '' You're not joking right? Tell me you aren't joking! ''

'' I'm not! I'm not! '' Izuku said, '' I got it under the bridge! ''

'' What are you waiting for!? Show me! '' Narancia said, a wide grin spread across his face. '' Show me, show me, show me! ''

'' O-Okay...I don't know how to do this.'' Izuku said, trying his best to get the small rabbit to materialize again. After a few seconds the rabbit reappeared, floating beside Izuku's shoulder.

Narancia's eyes gleamed in amazement, staring at the rabbit. '' Wow...it's a rabbit! I haven't seen a stand like this before! Izuku, you had stand potential this whole time! You didn't even need the arrow! ''

'' So, what are you going to call it? '' Narancia questioned.

'' A name? ''

'' Yeah, all stands need a name.'' Narancia explained, '' What are you going to call it? ''

Izuku paused, staring at the floating green rabbit. The rabbit floated around him, cocking its head to the side as if it was asking him the same question.

'' Meddle, '' Izuku answered, '' I want to name it Meddle.''

'' Meddle, huh? I like it, it's simple.'' Narancia muttered, nodding his head. Narancia grinned, chuckling lightly to himself.

'' We got to show the gang this.''

X-X

'' No way, you got a stand!? ''

Mista stared at Iuzku with wide eyes, a large grinning forming on his lips. '' No way, show us! I want to see it! ''

Since a few weeks ago, the group had taken their ' base of operations ' to a local Italian themed restaurant. It was apparently Bruno's favorite place since it actually served genuine Italian dishes, which Izuku didn't complain about. Narancia also had a thing for Italian food, so, for the most part, he has gotten quite used to it.

For the most part, Izuku was blending into the group rather well. It seemingly felt like Izuku was taking Giorno's place as the gang's resistant newbie member. Although Bruno, Mista, Trish, and Giorno had quickly taken a liking to him, Fugo and Abbachio didn't appear all that convinced by him.

It was understandable, Izuku didn't even have a stand as they did not have a quirk that could help them. To Abbachio, Izuku was nothing more than dead weight. It didn't really sit well with Narancia that Abbachio had disliked Iuzku, but Narancia expected that reaction out of him. Besides, if Izuku was going to stay with them he'll have to prove his resolve, prove that he would be able to keep up with them.

'' Mista, you can't just ask someone to show you their stand.'' Fugo scolded, '' Showing your stand is like showing your very soul, you can't just ask someone to show it.''

'' Like...showing your soul? '' Izuku questioned.

'' Showing your stand is like showing someone your asshole.'' Abbachio said bluntly, '' You don't go showing people your asshole, stands are the same way.''

'' Remember that, Midoriya. You have a stand now.'' Bruno explained, '' People can make a good guess on how strong your stand is and its abilities based on its appearance, you mustn't show it to anyone unless you absolutely need to.''

'' But come on, we just thought the kid didn't have any power a couple of days ago.'' Mista said.

'' If Midoriya chooses to show us his stand, he can.'' Giorno said, '' If he doesn't, then we'll have to wait for a more appropriate time.''

'' No, I can you show you guys.'' Izuku said, '' We're all friends here, after all.''

All eyes fell on Izuku, everyone gathering around to see the reveal of his stand. Mista was practically jumping out of his seat in excitement, even Narancia was despite the fact that he already saw it.

Soon, Meddle materialized before the group. Meddle sat on the table, its ear twitched slightly as it thumped its paws on the table. '' Well, here it is. I named it Meddle.''

Izuku turned to the others, seeing all of them staring at Meddle. Abbachio raised an eyebrow, while Mista's eyes widen in wonder at the sight of green rabbit. For a few seconds it was silent, until...

''...Is that it? ''

'' _**What do you mean is that it!?**_ ''

'' I mean...I didn't expect a rabbit.'' Mista said, walking around the table to get a better look at Meddle. '' You got a thing for rabbits or something? ''

'' Maybe it's symbolism? '' Fugo suggested, '' Rabbits tend to symbolize longevity, prosperity, abundance, and fertility. In Japan rabbits also symbolize self-devotion and cleverness, and are even considered very lucky. While in Chinese mythology, rabbits—''

'' Isn't it a bit too small? '' Mista interrupted, much to Fugo's annoyance. '' And it doesn't really have anything that looks good for fighting.''

'' Well not every stand can be used for fighting, '' Bruno pointed out, '' maybe its skill is mental based? ''

'' Izuku, what does your stand do? '' Giorno questioned.

'' Well, I think it has something to do with...analyzing things? '' Izuku explained, '' When I was with the sludge monster, it gave me a percentage and I started seeing certain routes I could take.''

'' So I was right about it symbolizing cleverness and luck.'' Fugo said, '' that's not a bad stand at all, Midoriya. That's an impressive ability.''

'' Congratulations, Izuku! '' Bruno said, '' You actually didn't need the arrow at all, I'm impressed.''

'' Thanks, I didn't really expect it either.'' Izuku said, finding himself slightly embarrassed by all the sudden praise.

'' Izu, do you know what this means? '' Narancia said, '' you can finally get into that hero school! ''

'' I don't know…'' Izuku muttered, '' I don't really properly understand Meddle's abilities…how did all of you figure out your stand's abilities? ''

'' Knowing your stand's full abilities is like muscle memory.'' Bruno explained, '' you might feel confused now, but the more you use your stand the more you'll learn about its abilities.''

Izuku paused, pondering for a moment. Moments like these made him grateful to be close to so many stand users, especially since Izuku barely had any knowledge of what a stand even _**was**_ before Narancia got his. Meddle, just Bruno said, seemed to be more mental based than physical. It reminded him of one of those detective characters on TV, who were able to analysis everything around them in mere seconds.

'' Don't think about it too much, you'll get the hang of it.'' Mista said, patting Izuku on the shoulder.

Before Izuku could respond there was a loud crash, causing everyone in the restaurant to scream in fright. In an instant Izuku stood up, rushing towards the door to see what had happened. Izuku peered out of the doorway, seeing a cloud of smoke suddenly appear nearby.

'' What is that? Is that a villain attack!? '' Muttered someone nearby.

'' I think so…there's no heroes around.'' Muttered a nearby woman, who nervously stared up at the cloud of smoke.

'' No heroes…? '' Izuku muttered, '' But All Might—''

'' Izu! Come on! ''

Narancia suddenly rushed past him, running towards the smoke cloud. Bruno quickly ran after him, stopping by the doorway. '' Orenji! Where are you going!? ''

'' You heard what they said! There's no villains nearby! '' Narancia shouted back, '' It's a villain attack! ''

'' I'll go with him, '' Giorno said, '' everyone just stay here.''

'' H-Hold on! I'll go too! '' Izuku said, quickly sprinting towards Giorno.

Giorno didn't say anything, merely nod his head before he followed after Narancia. _Maybe I can use Meddle for this _Izuku thought, trying to bite back the nervous feeling in his chest.

This time, he knew what to do.

X-X

'' Come on...pick up the damn phone already.''

Melanie sat in her hotel room, looking down at her phone with an annoyed expression. She still had on her school uniform, with a large notebook nearby laying on the bed. Her eyes lit up joy as the call finally with through, Melanie quickly putting it on speaker.

'' Bestie! Hi! ''

'' Don't fucking call me that! ''

Melanie hummed lightly to herself, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. '' It's nice to speak to you again, Ghiaccio.''

'' Just tell me what you want already, you've been trying to call me for a whole hour,'' Ghiaccio shouted.

'' Okay, so—'' Melanie paused, hearing a loud thud followed by a low whimper. She frowned, turning her head. '' Can you keep it down? I'm on the phone with my friend.''

Across from her three men laid 3 chairs, firmly tied still with rope and gagged with a white cloth. One of the men had completely passed out, a couple of minutes before he was attempting to scream his lungs out for help. The other man beside him was sobbing, his shoulders shaking as he glared at her with a hate-filled stare. The last man was still struggling to escape his bonds, tears streaming down his face with his wrists bloody from scrapping against the ropes.

Melanie's beloved stand,**「****Babyface****」** was a rather...strange stand. In the hands of someone else, it would be utterly useless, but in the hands of Melanie, it was something great. See, in order for Melanie to use her Stand to its best potential, she had to get a host.

A father, to be exact.

Through the computer part of her stand, Melanie is able to create a secondary stand to make up for its base entity lacking in combat. This secondary stand is formed when a suitable male is found, with it being unable to reproduce from women due to undisclosed reasons. Once Baby Face finds the correct male, it impregnates the man and the homunculus begins to generate. In a way, it was like how seahorses reproduced, with the male seahorses getting pregnant instead of the female seahorses.

But finding a suitable father was difficult, so Melanie had to resort to different tactics to find the correct male. With her already being gifted with good looks, Melanie used compensated dating as a way to find the best targets. Most of the time they were older men, which she genuinely didn't know what she expected, but they were good targets nonetheless. Most of the men she met ended up missing, though because most of the men used compensated dating in secret none of their disappearances were connected to her.

This time around, Melanie had the absolute joy of finding not one but three potentially good hosts for her Sweetie. She had already questioned the other two, the only one left was the one that kept on struggling.

'' Sorry about that.'' Melanie said, '' Anyways, guess what? ''

'' What? ''

'' You have to guess! ''

'' Melanie, I'm going to beat the shit out of you.''

'' Just guess! ''

'' What? Did you get a cat or something? '' Ghiaccio questioned, sounding completely disinterested.

'' No! Better! '' Melanie said, grinning from ear to ear. '' I met this cute boy I'm interested in! He goes to the same school as me! ''

'' Melanie, I cannot put into words how much I don't give a shit about your love life,'' Ghiaccio said.

'' Hmph, someone sounds jealous.'' Melanie teased.

'' I rather die.'' Ghiaccio growled, '' Don't you have work to do? ''

'' Well, what about you? How are things going with your buddy? '' Melanie questioned.

'' I'm nearly there,'' Ghiaccio said, looking across the room. Across the room from him, a man laid tied to a chair, his hand spread across the sides of the chair. On his right hand, half of his fingers were completely gone, frost formed at the ends of the bone. His entire right arm was blue from frostbite, his body violently shaking.

'' He'll be talking soon, '' Ghiaccio said, '' Hurry up and get your ' Sweetie ' or whatever.''

'' You got it, Icey.'' Melanie teased.

'' Melanie_**, fuck off**_.''

'' I love you too, bye! '' Melanie said, hanging up before Ghiaccio could curse her out again. Melanie happily turning towards the first man. The man quickly began struggling against his bonds once he saw Melanie turned her attention towards him, but Melanie didn't care.

'' Alright, let's go over our results! '' Melanie said, '' You're 45 years old, a Gemini, you're in average health, your blood type is O-, and you're a smoker.''

'' In terms of personality, you're a bit on the...aggressive side,'' Melanie said, watching as the man sounded muffled curses at her. The last man was nearly perfect but he was much too whiny, his cowardly traits would surely rub off on Sweetie and the other man gave up way too easily meaning he was the type to give up if something seemed too difficult. Her Sweetie couldn't have such awful traits, it needed to be perfect.

'' Hm~ Di Molto! '' Melanie hummed cheerfully, '' These are perfect results! Not too bad but not too good either, perfectly balanced! ''

'' Now, I need you to pay close attention,'' Melanie said, holding her computer close to the man's face. She tapped her finger on the screen, '' Which of these positions is your favorite? Try to give me an answer through the gag.''

The man began to scream once more, Melanie attempting to make out an answer from him. '' Did you say G? Excellent choice! ''

Melanie snorted lightly at her own joke, which the man found no amusement in at all. Melanie grinned, giggling lightly to herself as she furiously typed away in her stand's computer. '' These results...Di Molto, Di Molto, Di Molto! These are absolutely perfect! ''

'' Alright, that's settles it! You're the perfect host! '' Melanie said, Babyface leaping out of her hands. A set of arms and legs appeared on each side of Babyface, much to the horror of the man she was targeting.

'' The rest of you were good, but not enough. Once my Sweetie is born you'll be the perfect nutrition.'' Melanie said, drool dripping down the corner of her mouth.

The man barely had time to react before he was tackled by Babyface, a piercing scream escaping his lungs before there was silence. The whole time Melanie continued to smile, giggling innocently to herself.

She had only a couple days left, she had to teach Sweetie as much as she possibly could before then.

Now? Now was the fun part.

X-X

**STAND STATS**

Name: **Meddle ACT 1**

Namesake: Pink Floyd Album

Stand Master: **Izuku Midoriya**

Stand Abilities:

**[Analysis]:** Whatever Meddle sees, it is able to completely analyze. When in a fight, Meddle is able to analyze the opponent's abilities, predicting its strengths as well as weaknesses. When the user is in a dangerous situation, it is also able to give the user multiple outcomes where they are able to escape or win. Meddle gives the user a percentage based on how likely the user is able to win or escape and survive.

Stand Stats:

Power: N/A

Speed: E

Range: D

Durability: C

Precision: N/A

Potential: A

**(Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've recently started my second semester in collage so I've been pretty busy.**

**We're FINALLY done with all the set ups and are entering the main plot, aka the U.A. part of the story. I had to stop here as it was getting too long (at least to me) so I had to save some of the stuff I wanted for this chapter for the next one.**

**We're finally seeing some of the bigger changes to the MHA canon, with one of these changes including Izuku's stand 'Meddle '. Now, part of the reason why this chapter took so long to make was because I was debating on whether or not I should give Izuku Meddle. After some time thinking and pondering the world building for this story though, I just thought 'screw it '' and now he has a stand!**

**I decided that Meddle was going to be an ACT type stand like Echoes and Tusk, to represent Izuku's growth and development throughout the story. **

**Meddle's ' Chui ' phrase comes from the phrase ' Chui Shite Kudasai '' which roughly translates to ' Be careful ' ( also depending on how you translate it also means ' please! Please! 'But the correct one for here is 'be careful '). It's not going to be its stand cry, it's basically like Tusk's 'chumimi~in ''**

**Also, special thanks to D3lph0xL0v3r for helping me decide Izuku's stand name!**

**We also see the appearance of All Might, and despite Midoriya not having OFA he is still a very important character to the story.**

**We also see more of Melanie and an appearance from Ghiaccio, everyone's favorite angry ice man. This is mostly here to show that A. La Squadra is very much a thing in this universe and B. How Mel's Babyface is used differently from Melone's Babyface. I was going to make it so her Babyface can impregnate women AND men but I just stuck with men because…well, it's a Jojos stand so it's meant to be a bit weird.**

**Thanks for reading and thank you so much for the support! See you in the next chapter! )**


	11. Chapter 11 - Bloodlines

_The arena around him was completely destroyed, buildings collapsed and broken with pieces of debris flung around. Bits of street signs were stabbed into the ground like knives, bits of blood visibly at the tips of them if one were to look closely._

_Toshinori laid on his knees, bits of his costume torn and ripped apart. Blood began to drip down his chin as he desperately tried to hang onto to what little strength he had left._

'' _Is that it? '' _

_Toshinori slowly lifted his head, his gaze falling onto the figure before him. The man before him didn't have a single scratch on him, not a hair out of place compared to Toshinori's tattered form. His hands were on his hips as he gazed down at Toshinori, his head held high. Behind him, his gold colored stand stared down at Toshinori with a façade expression._

'' _D…Dio…'' Toshinori muttered, pure malice dripping from his tone as he glared at the man in front of him. It's been a while since Toshinori had ever saw Dio Brando again, and yet his appearance didn't change at all from their U.A. days._

_Of course, becoming a vampire would keep him from aging._

_Dio smirked down at him, a chuckle escaping his lips. '' After all these years, Toshinori…you're still as weak as you were before. Truly, I don't know what Jojo ever saw in you—''_

'' _Shut up, don't you dare say his name! '' Toshinori shouted, '' don't you ever speak about Jonathan! ''_

_Dio didn't respond, and for a moment Toshinori could swear his grin looked even __**more **__smug. Dio clicked his tongue, turning his back to Toshinori. As he turned away from him Toshinori could see the pink colored scar around his neck, as well as the pink star-shaped birthmark over his shoulder._

_Jonathan's birthmark._

_Just the thought of such a cruel man like Dio having Jonathan's body made his blood boil in rage. Dio just couldn't succeed in just killing him, no, he had to take his best friend's body just to rub it in. He could have picked any other person's body, but he just __**had**__ to pick Jonathan._

'' _Hear me, Toshinori Yagi.'' Dio spoke, '' Not only would killing you in your weaken state would be useless, but I would be taking the opportunity from a friend of mine.''_

'' _I will let you walk away from this battle alive, but know this…'' Dio said, '' the next time you'll see me, one of us won't be leaving alive.''_

_With that being said, Dio began to walk away from him without another word. Toshinori stared at him, silently watching him leave the destroyed arena. Toshinori pondered about attacking him with his back turn, delivering one last Detroit Smash while he wasn't paying attention. But Toshinori knew Dio would expect him, hell he would probably welcome it just to have a chance to smugly state how he couldn't defeat him no matter how many tricks he pulled._

_Toshinori just had to accept that Dio Brando not only defeated him, but defeated him without a single scratch on him._

_Toshinori just kept quiet, his gaze falling onto the ground. Toshinori slowly fell to the ground, completely exhausted._

_All Might, was defeated._

X-X

When the three of them finally reached the villain, the scene became much worse than they thought.

Patches of fire everywhere, broken debris thrown about, bystanders standing back in horror, and a few pro heroes surrounding the sludge creature. The creature stood in the middle of the street, surrounded by pro heroes as it trashed around and attempted to knock them away. From the middle of the creature, angry screams were heard as a bob of blonde hair was seen thrashing around in the creature's grasp.

Katsuki kicked and screamed, trying desperately to forcibly pry himself away from the creature but to no avail. He tried to use an explosion to get it to release him, but the creature's liquid body merely absorbed the blast. There was no way he could get himself free on his own, and the sludge monster knew that as it's large wide teeth formed a cruel smile. In a way all of Katsuki's protest was making the situation much worse than it needed to be, a few of his stray explosions hitting pieces of debris and causing even more fires.

'' I just hit the jackpot! '' It rasped, '' I'll take your body and get revenge on him! ''.

One of the pro heroes, a masked wearing man that worked close with Death Arms, attempted to surprise it with a sneak attack only for the creature to turn his gaze to him. A gooey hand shot out of its body, slamming down onto the concrete and just barely missing the two pro heroes.

'' It's no use, there's no one that can take care of this scene right now! All we can do is wait for someone with a more suitable quirk. '' Shouted one of the heroes, gritting their teeth together as they stared down the sludge monster. With no clear way to get Katsuki out of the villain's grasp safely and the other heroes trying to get rid of the fires and move people to safety, it was utter chaos.

Behind the crowd, Toshinori Yagi, better known to the public eye as All Might, rushed towards the scene. He clenched his side, taking in deep breaths as he tried to make sense of the situation.

_It was back then? _He thought, instantly recognizing the sludge monster as the same one underneath the bridge with the two boys. _I was too distracted by my time limit! I can't believe I made a mistake like this after admonishing that fan…_

_Pathetic… _Toshinori thought, his fingers clenching the side of his shirt that covered his injury. _Weak…_

'' Aerosmith! ''

There was a bright flash before the sludge monster suddenly screamed, blood squirting out of its right eye. Toshinori paused, his eyes widen in disbelief as he saw three boys suddenly rush towards the monster.

_What in the…? It's those two boys from the rooftop, those two siblings!_ Toshinori thought, watching in bewilderment. _I don't recognize that blonde kid…what are they doing!?_

With the creature distracted, Izuku instantly rushed forward to grab Katsuki out of the creature's grasp. '' Meddle! ''

In an instant Meddle appeared by his side, floating over his shoulder. The percentage '' 89% '' appeared in its eyes as it sent out a solution Izuku could use, Izuku wasting no time to act on it.

'' Take…this! '' Izuku shouted, picking up pieces of falling debris and chunking it at the creature's face. Narancia did the same with Aerosmith, shooting directly at the creature's face.

Katsuki turned his gaze to the three teenagers, staring at them in bewilderment. '' W-What in the!? Deku, Runt…who the hell is this doughnut haired kid!? ''

'' It's Giorno…'' Giorno muttered, rolling his eyes before he reached out to grab Katsuki out of the creature. With the creature distracted by Narancia and Izuku he wasn't keeping a good grip on Katsuki, Giorno managing to pull out most of his torso.

Before Giorno could yank him away a slimy hand grabbed the front of his collar, yanking him towards the sludge mass.

'' Why don't you join your friend here? '' It rasped, Giorno attempting to pull himself away. Giorno grunted, his collar being pulled down slightly as he struggled to escape the creature's grasp.

'' Giorno! Hold on! '' Izuku said, noticing Giorno being pulled into the creature.

'' Midoriya, stay away! '' Giorno shouted, '' you'll just get trapped in it too! ''

Izuku didn't respond, in fact Giorno wasn't even sure if Izuku was listening. With adrenaline running through his entire body, Izuku desperately tried to claw off the sludge monster from the two blonde teens.

'' You looked like you were asking for help, '' Izuku muttered, '' I can't leave you behind! ''

'' What are they doing!? They'll die in vain! '' Death Arms shouted, instantly rushing towards him with the other heroes following after him. Just as they were about to reach them—

_**Bang!**_

The sludge monster was sent flying back, a flash of red slamming into it before a sudden of flood of what erupted. Giorno and Katsuki were yanked out of the creature by Izuku, who managing to get hit with some of the water but not enough to send him flying like the sludge monster.

Narancia stood by what was once a fire hydrant, water pouring out from the hole where it once was. Aerosmith hovered over his shoulder, Narancia crossing his hands behind his head. '' Learned this trick from a…' friend '.''

The sludge monster thrashed around, spitting out the fire hydrant out of its body and onto the ground. Its gaze fell onto the pro heroes and the three teens, his gaze flickering between each of them.

'' D...Dammit! '' The creature shouted, a slimy hand appearing from its body and rushing towards the pro heroes. The pro heroes were quick to dodge it, but the slime monster quickly began to rush down the street to escape.

'' Dammit...he's getting away! '' Shouted Death Arms.

'' No, he isn't...'' Giorno muttered, staring down the sludge monster as he ran past the citizens. Giorno's gaze flickered onto the ground, seeing an empty bottle laying on the corner of the street.

The creature huffed, its eyes darting around as it desperately attempted to find a body to escape in.

'' Come on...come on...! ''

The monster paused, its eyes darting towards a gray cat that slowly began to approach him. The cat stared at him, its tails swaying to the side as it prowled closer to him.

'' There! There it is! '' The monster shouted, '' It's just small enough that no one will notice! Perfect! ''

The creature lunged towards the cat, its dark green colored tentacles reaching out to grab it. The creature slammed wickedly as its tentacles slammed into the gray-colored cat-

And in that instant, the monster froze. The monster's eyes widen, staring down at the creature in shock.

Then he screamed.

The creature collapsed, a pained scream escaping his lungs and filling the arena. Giorno casually approached the fallen sludge monster, reaching out towards the cat.

'' Any damage done towards any life Gold Experience creates is sent back onto whatever attacked it, '' Giorno said. The cat slowly began to morph back into a bottle, the same one the sludge monster was forced into.

'' It appears you aren't as strong as you appear, the attack wasn't lethal,'' Giorno said, tossing the bottle in the air before catching it.

'' You...You...'' The sludge monster growled, lunging towards him.

'' _**Goddamn brat!**_ ''

In an instant Gold Experience shot forward, grabbing the creature by the throat. Gold Experience took the bottle out of Giorno's hand and in one swift motion, preceding to forcibly shove it back inside of the bottle. The creature screamed and trashed around, but it was unable to escape its grasp.

Once Gold Experience tightly screwed the bottle cap back on, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Giorno reached out, catching the bottle before it could even hit the ground.

'' Useless, '' Giorno muttered, '' Totally useless.''

As the pro heroes began to scold the three teens for their recklessness, Toshinori stood back in silence. He stared at the group of teens, his gaze falling from Izuku to Giorno.

_That boy...that boy with the golden hair..._ Toshinori thought, _there's something about him..._

Toshinori's eyes suddenly fell onto his shoulder and in that split second his eyes with wide in shock. His eyes fell on the pink star-shaped birthmark visible on Giorno's shoulder.

It looked exactly like Jonathan's birthmark.

'' That birthmark...it can't be...'' Toshinori muttered, '' No...That birthmark is definitely real...''

'' This kid...is a Joestar. ''

X-X

'' And then Giorno grabbed the sludge monster and shoved it into a bottle! ''

'' Sounds like you three managed to defeat a villain together, '' Bruno said, listening to Narancia recall the events that just happened. They had with back to the restaurant, the rest of them waiting outside for them. Giorno and Izuku's clothes were completely soaked in water, minus Narancia who was away from the blast.

Abbachio frowned, '' you three acted recklessly, you're lucky to even be alive right now.''

'' It wasn't that bad, chill out.'' Narancia protested.

'' Midoriya, what were you doing rushing in like that? '' Abbachio said, his gaze flickering onto to Izuku. '' Your stand gives you the best solutions to any outcome, yet you didn't use it then? ''

'' Well I…'' Izuku shuddered, trying to come up with the right words to say only to shudder. '' I-I just…I was running on adrenaline.''

Izuku sighed, '' Now that you mentioned it, I wasn't really as big of a help as I thought. I didn't do much compared to Giorno and Orenji.''

'' Well, that wasn't the best situation for your stand.'' Giorno said, '' There's no such thing as a bad stand, and your Meddle isn't a bad stand at all.''

'' You! You there! The boy with the ladybug emblems! ''

Giorno paused, turning his head to see someone running towards him. Izuku and Narancia instantly recognized him as All Might but completely depowered, and in that moment Narancia scowled.

'' What does he want now? '' Narancia questioned.

'' Wait, who is that? '' Fugo questioned.

'' It's a…long story.'' Izuku said, frowning lightly. '' A…very unpleasant one.''

'' I think he's talking to Giorno...? '' Mista said.

'' You! '' Toshinori said, pointing towards Giorno. '' That birthmark, that birthmark on your neck...you're a member of the Joestar Bloodline!? ''

'' Joestar? '' Narancia repeated, recognizing the name from when Haruto was talking to him about pro heroes with stands.

'' That's that family of stand users, isn't it? '' Mista questioned.

'' That's correct, '' Giorno said, nodding his head. Truth be told Giorno barely knew anything about his heritage, he knew about a lot about the Brando Family but he couldn't say the same from the Joestar family. The most he ever knew was about Jonathan Joestar, his biological father.

The thought of trying to reconcile with his family bloodline was pondered, but Giorno soon dropped the idea. It wasn't like he didn't want to meet them, but with him being related to a rather...unwelcome member of the family Giorno doubted they'll welcome him with open arms.

'' To answer your question, you are correct,'' Giorno said, pushing his collar down slightly to reveal the pink birthmark on his collarbone.

Toshinori's eyes widen in disbelief, he had been keeping in contact with the Joestar family for years, how could he have missed him? Now that he thought about it, he didn't really remember Jotaro or Joseph mentioning a boy with blonde hair.

_That hair..._ Toshinori thought, narrowing his eyes in Giorno's direction. He pondered to himself for a moment before his eyes widen in shock, ''W-Wait a moment, you can't be—''

''You're correct, sir.'' Giorno interrupted, already figuring out what he was going to say. '' Sorry to disappoint you.''

Toshinori just stood there, his mouth hung open in shock. Everyone else seemingly stared at the two of them, completely confused at what was going on.

'' Um…Giorno, what's he talking about? '' Izuku questioned.

'' It's something I wanted to keep secret, '' Giorno said, his gaze flickering back onto Toshinori. '' However, it seems that's no longer possible now that it's been brought up.''

Toshinori frowned, letting out a tired sigh. '' I apologize, I didn't mean to bring this up so carelessly.''

'' Please, let me take you all out to dinner.'' Toshinori said, bowing his head. '' It's the least I can do for you all.''

'' Oh no, we couldn't possibly accept that—''

'' Hold on a second, you're paying right? '' Mista questioned.

'' Yes.''

'' Prefect! Alright let's go! ''

'' W-Wait a second—''

Mista quickly marched forward, the rest of them following after him. Izuku sighed, shaking his head before he began to follow the group.

X-X

Toshinori had offered to take the group to a local restaurant, one that wasn't as overly fancy as the one Bruno preferred but just as good. Toshinori had told him that they could order anything they wanted, considering the fact that he would be paying for all of them…

A fact he instantly regretted once the table had slowly became filled with all kinds of food and deserts. For a moment Toshinori pondered that they were ordering all of this to either spite him in some matter or just because they could—

It could have been either one as far as he knew.

Once the group had finished eating and Toshinori (painfully) had to pay for the bill, everyone had met up outside. Izuku stood with Narancia by his side, Giorno eyeing Toshinori who stood away from the group of teens.

'' So you're actually All Might? '' Giorno questioned, gazing at Toshinori with an interested expression.

'' Yes, I know it might seem obvious at first.'' Toshinori explained, '' after suffering an injury from a fight with a villain, it severely weakened me.''

It was silent once more, everyone staring at Toshinori. Izuku barely spoke, finding the entire situation extremely awkward. The atmosphere felt…tense, like there was something there one of them wasn't addressing.

'' Mr. Yagi, what's your relation to my family's bloodline? '' Giorno questioned, instantly breaking the silence and catching Toshinori's attention. '' I don't mean to come off as harsh, but I feel like you might know something…''

Toshinori was silent for a few moments before he cleared his throat, '' I apologize, I meant to explain this to you.''

'' It's a bit difficult to explain, but it all starts with my quirk.'' Toshinori began, '' my quirk is known as _**One for All**_, a stockpiling quirk that is able to be passed on from user to user. Currently, I am the eight welder of it.''

'' The Joestar Bloodline and the users of One for All have been allies for years.'' Toshinori explained, '' You see, we both have two common enemies we're after. For me, it's All for One, the number 1 ranked villain in the world, and for the Joestar's its-''

'' Dio Brando.'' Giorno interrupted, staring at Toshinori with an unreadable expression.

'' Yes, your father,'' Toshinori said, '' After my battle with All for One, I thought he was dead from his injuries. However, Dio managed to get to him before he could succumb to his wounds. Since then, they've been working together.''

'' Dio and his followers, they're the cause for the sudden increase in villain stand users.'' Toshinori explained, '' Some of them are able to not succumb to his evil, but that's only a hand full.''

'' It's been a problem for heroes to deal with these sudden stand users, '' Toshinori said, '' I've been going up against them for years now so I'm able to defeat them easier, but the rest aren't as lucky. Just last week, the pro hero Miriko was nearly killed by a stand user.''.

'' I was wondering, are any of you planning on becoming pro heroes? '' Toshinori questioned.

'' I am! '' Narancia said proudly.

'' Of course, my uncle is Edge Shot you know,'' Mista said.

'' Maybe, '' Trish said, '' A couple of my friends at school plan on going, they really want me to try to enter the exams with them.''

'' It sounds nice, but I'm still thinking about it,'' Bruno said.

''...I'm on the fence,'' Fugo answered.

'' Same here, '' Abbachio said.

'' To be honest, I'm not that sure either,'' Giorno said.

'' You all have pure hearts, I can tell by the look in your eyes,'' Toshinori said, '' For the few of you who are on the fence about it, I suggest giving it a try. ''

'' Especially you, Fugo,'' Toshinori said, turning towards him. '' You sound like you're uncertain, it doesn't hurt to try you know.''

Fugo paused, his gaze flickering onto Toshinori. He was silent, his gaze completely unreadable before he cleared his throat. '' Perhaps I'll take your advice.''

'' But to be honest, there's another reason why I wanted to meet you all.'' Toshinori began, ''…Izuku Midoriya, was it? ''

Izuku suddenly jolted upright, his gaze flickering onto Toshinori. '' W…What? Me? ''

'' Yes, you.'' Toshinori said, '' for years I've been searching for the right person, the right person to give my power to…''

'' That person is you.''

'' Izuku Midoriya, I need you to inherit my power.''

In that moment it felt like time had just stopped, and Izuku froze. The others had turned towards him, staring between him and Toshinori with looks of both interest and confusion. '' I…Inherit…your power? ''

'' What's with that face? It's just a suggestion, the real show starts after this.'' Toshinori explained, stepping towards Izuku. '' Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my powers.''

'' I'm sorry, I'm not really following.'' Izuku said, '' W-What are you saying? ''

Toshinori sighed, '' I'm talking about my power, young man. I need to know if you're willing to take One for All and become the ninth user.''

Izuku was silent, his gaze flickering from onto everyone us. He turned his head to them, as if he was looking for their approval. Most of their expressions were completely unreadable, including Mista who just looked confused. He gaze finally landed on Narancia, who slowly smiled back at him and nodded.

'' Meddle…how about you? '' Izuku said, his stand appearing over his shoulder. Meddle floated in front of Izuku's face, letting out a faint humming noise.

'' I'll do it! '' Izuku shouted, instantly turning to face Toshinori. '' I'll inherit your power! ''

Toshinori was silent for a few moments, staring back at Izuku. Toshinori finally smiled, a faint chuckle escaping his lips. '' An immediate answer, just as I expected.''

'' Understand that this isn't going to be easy, '' Toshinori explained, '' It takes a while to completely master One For All, for some it even took them years, but I have faith in you. You have the drive of a true hero Midoriya, I can tell.''

'' And Giorno.''

Giorno blinked, slowly turning his head to face Toshinori. Toshinori stared back at him, and for a moment Giorno could swear he had a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

'' I can tell you're different from your father, in fact, I know you are.'' Toshinori began, '' When you with up against that sludge monster you held back, you could have easily killed him but you didn't.''

'' You're a kind young man, Giorno.'' Toshinori said, '' I can see you have a great future ahead of you.''

Giorno opened his mouth to reply, only to slowly close it. He stared back at Toshinori, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Finally, Giorno nodded his head. '' Thank you.''

With those final words, Toshinori turned away from the group and began to walk away. The group walked him leave, none of them talking for a moment until Narancia spoke up.

'' So uh...Giorno, about that stuff about your dad...'' Narancia began hesitantly.

'' That's...not important right now.'' Giorno said, '' My father doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, however, if anything happens you all won't be affected.''

_That's kind of worrying _Narancia thought, frowning lightly though he didn't push the topic any further.

'' Well then, looks like today's your lucky day.'' Bruno said, turning to Izuku. '' Midoriya, how are you feeling? ''

''…''

''…''

''…Midoriya? ''

Bruno raised an eyebrow, slowly walking towards Izuku. Bruno tapped him on the head, staring at him curiously. '' Are you…alive? ''

Izuku suddenly collapsed onto the ground, causing Narancia to let out an annoyed sigh. '' Midoriya, you can't keep fainting whenever something cool happens to you! Come on! ''

'' It's only been a day and I just got 2 new abilities...'' Izuku muttered, staring up at the sky. '' How did this even happen? ''

'' Oh come on, don't be so dramatic.'' Abbachio said, pulling him up by the front of his collar with one hand. '' Get up, you're causing a scene! ''

As the group of teens continued to shout at each other while trying to shake Izuku out of his shocked state, Toshinori looked back at them. Toshinori smiled softly to himself, turning away and beginning to walk away.

'' Jojo…I think the future is in good hands.''

X-X

**(Author's Note:**

**Hello again! Honestly, I'm really surprised I managed to get this chapter out so quickly! **

**Now some of you might be a bit confused to see Izuku still gets one for all, so I'm going to explain a few things.**

**Meddle is the most important ability Izuku has in the story, so most of the focus is going to still be on Meddle and how it develops from each ACT. Also OFA won't be as strong as it is in canon, Izuku is a part of the Bucci Gang and him being overpowered would overshadow the others.**

**Trying to figure out how to handle OFA in this was…extremely tricky. I couldn't just write it completely out of the story because it's such a key part of the MHA canon, but I couldn't just ignore it either. I thought about giving it to just a completely new character, but I don't think you guys would enjoy that.**

**So it was either find a canon character to give it to that can remain relevant in story, or just stick to Izuku.**

**So…I had to stick with Izuku.**

**Another thing here in this chapter is we see Dio, or at least some of Dio in Toshinori's flashback scene. The rivalry between Dio and the Joestars is a huge part of this story, especially Toshinori's relationship with Jonathan. And Dio and One For All are also working together, I'll let you guys figure out how that'll play out.**

**Before I end this chapter I have a question for you guys, what kind of quirks would Abbachio and Fugo have? I've decided that I want to give them quirks to balance out their stands, but before I decide I want to see what you guys would think their quirks would be. Remember they both still have their stands, just a quirk to better help in combat.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all have an amazing day! )**


	12. Chapter 12 - School's Out

Weeks of past since the last time Izuku got One For All, and for once in his life, things have seemingly calmed down.

Or at least as calm as things could get.

For the last weeks, he had been training with All Might, training on how to use One for All. Since then he was beginning to get stronger, becoming just as muscular as Narancia in appearance. Though he couldn't exactly say the same about Meddle, his tiny rabbit stand that he was just beginning to get the hang of. In a way Bruno was right, the more he used his stand the more he was beginning to understand its abilities.

Since he began training with Meddle he quickly began to realize that it was a stubborn little stand, it couldn't say anything other than ' Chui ' but Izuku knew it could understand him. Sometimes it could tilt its head when confused, thumping its paws against the ground with annoyed. It never refused to do anything Izuku told it, it just...judged him whenever he made a poor decision.

Surprisingly, things with the gang were also beginning to calm down. Bruno was much busier, possibly trying to figure out things about Trigger and who is supplying it. He had warned them before that there was a possibility that someone could realize what they were doing and try to hunt them down, especially people connected with Trigger. It worried him of course, but Izuku trusted his new friends. If something bad happened and someone began targeting them, he was sure they'll all protect each other.

However, right now the stuff about Trigger wasn't on his mind. The only thing on his mind right now...

Was the U.A. Entrance Exam.

He knew that the exam would be testing their abilities, and he had to get prepared for it as much as he can. Another rumor going around was that it was going to be more packed then it was before, with a lot of international students coming to the exams in order to earn a spot in the hero course.

Right now, to say Izuku was nervous was an understatement.

Izuku stood outside of the gate of the school, his fists clenched as he watched as many students began to quickly rush past him to get inside. Narancia and his friends possibly were already inside waiting on him, meaning he couldn't stay out here for long.

'' Here I go...'' Izuku muttered, taking a deep breath before he marched straight through the gate-

And instantly ran into someone.

Izuku instantly fell onto the ground, the person in front of them barely even moving an inch. Izuku looked up at the figure he ran into, frantically waving his hands.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you I—''

Izuku instantly paused, his face going pale from fright. Face to face to him wasn't a person, but a large tiger. The tiger wore a black collar around its neck, multiple blue gemstones decorating the leather collar. A low rumble came from the large creature, causing Izuku to yelp in fright and scramble backward.

The tiger's collar was tugged back, causing it to turn away from Izuku. Its leash was held by a rather tall young man, having long black hair that fell to his back. The boy had dark skin and bright violet-colored eyes, beside him were two girls. The silver-haired girl grinned down at him, while the pink-haired girl simply shot him a concerned look.

'' Pauline, behave yourself.'' The young man said, scolding the tiger.

'' H-How did you even...bring that in here? '' Izuku questioned.

'' It's my emotional support tiger.'' The young man said casually.

''..W-What? ''

'' Sorry she startled you, Pauline can be a bit aggressive.'' The young man said, '' My name is Gamma, Gamma Avdol.''

'' It's alright, my name is Izuku Midoriya,'' Izuku said.

'' Gamma! Come on, already! '' The silver-haired girl shouted, shooting passed him and running towards the entrance. '' No time for chit chat, we gotta get there before they run out of room! ''

'' Hold on, stop running! '' Gamma shouted back, quickly glancing back at Izuku. '' Again, sorry for scaring you. Good luck on the exams.''

Before Izuku could say another word to group of teens ran off together, Gamma still scolding the silver-haired girl. Izuku blinked a few times, trying to figure out if the tiger he just saw was even real or not.

Izuku quickly shook his head, '' Alright, no more mess-ups! I got this, here I go-''

And just when Izuku took a single step, he ran into someone.

Again.

Izuku grunted, letting out a frustrated sigh. '' Sorry, I-''

Before Izuku could even react he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt, the man nearly lifting him completely off the ground. In an instant he found himself face to face with a man dressed in black, a white mask covering his face with three lines going down his mask, the lines colored blue, green, and red. A hole was cut out at the top of his head, a long blonde ponytail coming down it.

Izuku's instantly with pale, pure horror going across his face. This man was too old to be a one of the students, what was he doing here? Was he someone's father? Maybe older brother? His grip on his shirt was tight, and the way the man stared down at him made he instantly realize that this man could potentially harm him.

_This man…is he one of the Yakuza members Bruno warned me about!? _Izuku thought fanatically.

'' Blackmore, release him.''

Izuku peered over the man's shoulder, seeing the girl that he had accidently ran into before. The girl was rather tall, having bright blue eyes and long white colored hair. Her hair had odd curls at the end of them, appearing too abnormal to even be natural. Beside her was a girl that seemed to be her age as well, her hair colored violet and going down to her shoulders. The girl had an earpiece around her right ear, and she was seemingly glaring at him.

Once the girl gave the command Blackmore released his grip on Izuku's shirt, letting him stumble back onto the ground.

'' S…Sorry, Miss Valentine.'' Blackmore said, his voice oddly low as he slowly walked back to the younger girl's side.

'' Valentine…? '' Izuku muttered to himself, '' where have I heard that name before…? ''

'' You heard it from President Funny Valentine, current president of the United States.'' Answered the violet haired girl, '' we're the bodyguards for Tina Valentine, his daughter.''

President Funny Valentine was a rather infamous man, especially in America. Eccentric, charming, and charismatic, there wasn't a man in the world that didn't at least respect President Valentine. In Japan he was mostly known for his close friendship with All Might, which formed once the Number 1 hero with the America for a period of time.

'' Y-You're his…daughter!? '' Izuku questioned, '' B-But why are you here—''

'' I don't discuss my business with strangers.'' Tina deadpanned, '' It's an exchange student thing, don't think too much about it.''

'' Please excuse my guards, they believed you were a threat.'' Tina said, crossing her arms over her chest. '' I suggest you watch where you're going next time.''

'' Blackmore, Ruby, come along.'' The girl said, motioning towards them. Blackmore and Ruby quickly followed her, with Ruby shooting Izuku one last glance before she followed after the white-haired girl.

_Frist there's tigers and now it's the President's daughter, just who the hell else came here? _Izuku thought.

'' Alright, no more strange run-ins with strange people! '' Izuku shouted, '' I got this! ''

Izuku took a single step, a wide grin spreading across his face as he walked through along the pathway. There weren't any more run-ins with strange people, he was finally doing it-

Suddenly, Izuku tripped.

At this point, he was sure the universe had hated him or something.

Before he could hit the ground he felt something brush up against his side, and he instantly stopped falling. Izuku blinked a few times, looking down at his feet to see that he was floating. He turned his head, seeing a brown-haired girl smiling at him.

'' It's alright, I stopped you with my quirk. ''She said, pressing her fingers together and causing him to land back on the ground.

'' T...Thanks.'' Izuku muttered, his face flushed a slight red.

'' Midoriya! There you are! ''

Izuku turned his head, seeing Giorno walking towards him. '' We were looking for you, we were already up ahead but Narancia wanted to wait for you.''

Ochako turned her head to face Giorno, and the minute she saw his face her expression changed. Ochako narrowed her eyes as she marched forward to Giorno, causing him to turn towards her.

'' Hello-''

'' Hey, I know you! '' Ochako suddenly shouted, jamming her finger in Giorno's direction. '' You're the guy that stole my money! ''

Giorno blinked, staring at her in confusion before his eyes lit up with realization. '' Oh, you're that strange girl that nearly caused me to float into the sky.''

'' You stole her money? '' Izuku questioned, turning back to Giorno.

Giorno casually shrugged, '' She didn't really have that much, it was only 12 yen.''

'' That was my allowance! '' Ochako shouted, '' you owe me back the 12 yen you stole! ''

'' Well, I suppose it wouldn't be a problem.'' Giorno said, '' I mean 12 yen is pretty much pocket change.''

'' I know how much it is stop rubbing it in! ''

'' Anyways, we should get going,'' Giorno said, motioning for Izuku to follow him.

'' But what amount my-''

'' We don't want to be late you know? It's getting really crowded.'' Giorno said, continuing to casually ignore Ochako as he walked away with Izuku. Ochako scowled slightly, continuing her walk towards the building with a slight grumble.

X-X

'' Geez...so many people.''

Denki looked around at the crowd of people by the school gate, letting out a whistle. '' This is way more than last year...''

'' This looks so cool! ''

Denki turned his head, seeing a young girl by the entrance gate. She was looking up at the building, a sparkle of wonder in her eyes. The girl had long reddish-pink hair, with the tips of her hair faded a lighter shade of pink. She wore a purple and yellow striped headband, with a dark red colored flower holding the straps together at the side. Her eyes were a bright blue, with pink triangle-shaped markings underneath her eyes.

'' That headband...isn't that what that one pro hero wears? '' Denki muttered, staring at the pink-haired girl.

Denki's eyes suddenly fell on the brown holsters around her shoulders, his eyes drifting towards the pink steel ball held in each holster. The bubblegum colored ball was small, with multiple tiny multicolored balls covering the ball. In a way, the ball reminded him of those little Konpeito candies, with the tiny balls on it even resembling them more.

_That's weird...is that a toy or something?_ Denki thought, his eyes still on the steel ball. Passing one last glance at the girl, he quietly reached out towards the ball.

The minute his fingertips brushed against the ball's spikes he felt a sudden jolt, his body instantly jerking back. The girl instantly noticed this, instantly whipping around to face him.

Denki's eyes widen, '' H-Hey, I didn't mean to—huh? ''

Denki paused, looking down at his hand. His fingers were completely limbed, barely even moving as Denki shook his hand from side to side. '' W-What the!? My fingers aren't moving!? ''

'' Oh, that's from my Steel Ball.'' The girl said, '' It only shut down the nerves in your hand, but it'll stop after a couple of minutes.''

''...W-What—''

'' Also, don't touch my stuff again, Okaaaay? '' The girl said, gleefully smiling at him. '' I made these balls myself, you know! I don't need anybody breaking them! I mean it took a lot of material to make, even broke a few times! You know the steel used for them is really hard to find but—''

'' Oh, I don't think you're listening.'' The girl said, noticing Denki's bewildered expression. The girl only shrugged her shoulders, waving towards Denki. '' Bye! I'll talk to you about it later! ''

The girl quickly sprinted away from Denki, leaving him with his hand still completely numb and in complete shock

X-X

Giorno and Izuku finally made it to the lecture hall, finding the group waiting on them. Narancia quickly noticed them, waving at them. '' Hey, what took you so long? ''

'' I uh...ran into a lot of people','' Izuku said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

'' Hey, where's Fugo? '' Izuku questioned, looking around to find the white-haired stand user.

'' He got accepted in via recommendations,'' Bruno explained.

'' I'm not surprised if any of us could manage to get through by recommendations it's him,'' Mista said.

'' Aren't you related to a pro hero? You could've asked your uncle to get you in.'' Trish pointed out.

'' Nah, I will rather be here. Its better than be stuck in a room with snobs...don't tell Fugo I said that.'' Mista said.

'' But...isn't your stand not suitable for combat? '' Izuku pointed out.

'' Don't be so naive, it can still attack just fine.'' Abbachio protested.

'' Yeah, but it can't hit that hard-ow! ''

Abbachio smacked Narancia on the back of his head, causing him to wince slightly and glare at Abbachio.

'' Friends! Hi! ''

Bella waved towards them, rubbing up to them with open arms. She ran towards Narancia, attempting to hug him only for him to quickly sidestep her.

'' Ah, Ah, arm's length! '' Narancia protested, only causing Bella to let out an amused giggle. Even though Bella had cooled down quite a bit, Narancia still didn't trust her. She insisted that she owed Narancia and Izuku her life, no matter how many times Izuku tried to persuade her that she really didn't need to try to follow them everywhere they with.

Bella merely giggled, chalking up Narancia's reaction to mere teasing before she took her seat. Giorno patiently sat beside Izuku, waiting patiently for the lecture to start.

'' Hey! Hey there! ''

Giorno stood, turning around to find the person calling out to him. '' Hm? What do you-! ''

Giorno paused when he was instantly faced to face with a pink-haired girl, the same girl that met Denki.

'' Hey! I like your outfit! It's so pretty! '' The pink-haired girl said, '' Those ladybug emblems look really cute! I love ladybugs! Ladybugs are considered really lucky! Did you know they aren't even bugs, they're beetles! Which is really weird because why name them ladybugs when they aren't even bugs? Of course, they're also caused ladybirds which I think sounds better, I mean it's pretty and it kind of rolls off the tongue but so does ladybug so I see why-''

_...What is she talking about?_ Giorno thought, staring at the girl in utter bewilderment. He didn't even know who this girl is, let alone why did she randomly walk up to him and start listing off facts about ladybugs.

'' Um...Miss? '' Giorno said, instantly causing the girl to stop talking (finally).

'' Oh! My mistake! I didn't even tell you my name! '' The girl said, '' My name is Nera Claudia Zeppeli! Nera like that emperor Nero-''

'' Zeppeli? Like that Italian family? '' Giorno questioned, his eyes briefly wide in surprise.

'' Well duh, there's no other family.'' Nera said, '' You know Caesar Zeppeli? That pro hero that works with Hermit Purple? That's my grandpa! ''

'' You're grandfather...? '' Giorno muttered, staring at her in disbelief.

The Zeppeli Family were well known overseas in Japan, after all, they were the most trusted allies to the Joestars. However, over in Italy, they were just as famous if not more famous than the Joestars.

Italy was a rather unique place in this universe, for multiple reasons, but the most unique thing about it was that they had no heroes. Instead, they had a more...unique form of law enforcement to deal with criminals.

Executioners and law bringers.

Italy's crime rate was around 30%, which is a world filled with super powered civilians it was rather low. Italy managed to have the lowest crime rate in the world because of its methods with dealing with villains, with execution being a widely accepted form of punishment. It didn't matter how severe the crime was, the execution was always on the table. Anything as simple as stealing a loaf of bread could result in execution.

The Zeppelis weren't just well known for being allies with the Joestars, they were well known for two things: Being masters of techniques such as Hamon and The Spin and being executioners. Hamon, currently, is stated to be a ' dead ' technique, as today's youth don't practice it anymore and the only people who continued with older people when it was still popular and some families they held Hamon as a family tradition. The Spin, however, was seen as a new and more modern version of Hamon. It was more difficult to master, but once one mastered The Spin their potential was endless. The Zeppelis were natural-born Spin users, even a child in the family could use The Spin.

Right now, Giorno couldn't believe that this girl was a Zeppeli.

Zeppelis always seemed to have a dignified nature to them, but Nera? Nera was...nothing of the sort. She acted as more of a hyperactive child than anything, kicking her legs back and forth as she asked Giorno about a thousand questions. Giorno had never been this annoyed in his _**life**_, and he has met some annoying people before all of this.

'' Hey! Hey! I like your hair! How did you style it like that! With the donuts and stuff! ''

'' Hair products,'' Giorno answered bluntly, staring down at the floor.

'' Hey! Hey! ''

_Dear god does she not shut up?_ Giorno thought to himself, gripping his knee as he tried to tune her out as best as he could.

'' Giogio! Hey! ''

'' Please, don't call me that,'' Giorno said.

'' Hm? You mean Giogio? '' Nera questioned.

'' Yes, that's what I said the first time.'' Giorno said, '' I don't really like repeating myself, so if you please-''

'' But I like the name Giogio! It rolls off the tongue! Just listen! Giogio! Gioooogioooo! '' Nera repeated.

_...I can't stand this_ Giorno thought internally, staring down at the ground as he struggled to keep himself from shouting at her to shut up.

'' Nera, let me ask you a question,'' Giorno said, instantly causing Nera to stop her ramblings and patiently wait for his question. He was honestly surprised she even stopped, he was sure she would have just ignored him and kept going.

'' Can you use The Spin? '' Giorno questioned.

Nera snorted, giggling slightly. '' Well duh, you big dummy! All Zeppelis know how to use The Spin! ''

'' Here, here! Let me show you my steel balls! '' Nera said, quickly reaching into her holster. She held up the pink-colored ball, a clear look of pride on her face.

'' Like it? I designed this myself! '' Nera said, '' I call them True Colors! ''

'' True Colors? That's an odd name.'' Giorno muttered, '' Why that name? ''

'' Well...it's kind of like symbolism, at least for me,'' Nera said, placing the ball back in its holster. '' But that's not important right now! I don't want to bore you with my life and stuff! ''

_I would rather you bore me with your life than talk about random ladybug trivia_ Giorno thought, though he made no comment back.

The lecture finally started, with Present Mic being the one to explain how the exam would go and where everyone should meet up. Once the groups were split up everyone met at the training grounds, waiting for the exam to finally start. The atmosphere in the area was surprisingly calm, with everyone listening patiently to Present Mic explaining the exam and what to do.

That calmness instantly with away once the exam started though.

Once Present Mic gave them the go everyone instantly rushed past Izuku to get inside of the training grounds, Izuku nearly falling on his face from the amount of people side-stepping him to get in.

'' H-Hey! Hold on! '' Izuku shouted, running to catch up to the crowd.

In an instant three large green robots darted out in front of group of students, its red eye glowing brightly as it lowered its gaze onto them . '' Target acquired.''

'' Alright, let's do this! '' A silver-haired girl shot past Izuku, rushing towards the robots with absolute glee.

'' W-What the-!? Is she insane or something!? '' Denki exclaimed, staring at her with wide eyes. Meanwhile, the pink-haired girl shook her head and sighed.

'' Typical Cher…'' She muttered, rolling her eyes.

'' Give it all you got, _**「**__**Thunderstruck**__**」**_! '' Cher shouted, a stand materializing by her side. Her stand stood at a striking 7 feet tall, the stand had pale blue skin and white eyes. Its blue hair was tied in a long braid that hung across its shoulder, with its body being covered in dark blue markings. It wore a white dress with a brown belt around its waist, both sides of the dress having a silt in it and brown knee-high sandals. It had brown fingerless gloves that go up to its elbows, with a gold wing tiara on the side of its head. On its back is a set of bow and arrow, the arrows on its back glowing a dark blue.

It reached behind for one of the arrows, a blue bow materializing in its hands. As it pulled the arrow back, the arrow suddenly split into 5 different arrows.

'' Fire! ''

Thunderstruck released its bow, the arrows striking the robots with pinpoint accuracy. The instant the arrows struck the robots static formed over them, causing them to violently convulse before completely shutting down. Izuku stood there, his mouth fell open in shock at the scene in front of him. This girl just ran up to these robots with no hesitation and took them all out, and with a damn smile.

'' Are all stand users like this? '' Questioned a pink-haired girl with equally as pink skin.

'' Pretty much, '' Mista answered with a shrug, rushing forward along with Cher and half of the others.

A few of them had chosen to just go all out, throwing all caution out the window. Sher to rain down arrows on the robots, a few of them being lit ablaze with a flaming red arrow or melted with a bright purple one.

Narancia was quick to start attacking, Aerosmith shooting at any robot that was within his range. A few of the competitors had to duck to dodge some of Aerosmith's bullets, lucky for them that Narancia had shitty precision. Meanwhile, Katsuki was going through as many robots as he possibly could, Narancia trying to one-up him by trying to equal his number or go above it if he could.

Most of the stand users present took a more tactical approach, not straight out attacking. Bruno traveled through the field with his zippers, unzipping robots apart before quickly ducking back in his zipper. Mista using Sex Pistols to hit the most vital parts of the robots, breaking them into pieces with 2 to 3 shots.

Then there was the hand full that didn't go out to fight the robots, but merely assist the others for rescue points. Noticeably the pink-haired girl Cher was with was mostly assisting others, helping them off their feet if they got hurt badly. Trish was left using her quirk to get through most of the training, considering the fact that Trish didn't have Spice Girl

Right now, it was pretty much a war zone of stand users and quirk users duking it out with a bunch of robots.

Nearby Mista shot at the robots from afar, his bullets shooting through the robots and causing them to collapse in mere seconds. Mista paused, trying to quickly reload his gun before one of the bullets shouting something.

'' Mista! Move! ''

'' Huh? '' Mista turned his head and just barely dodged an attack from one of the robots. Its large hand slammed down on the ground, just barely taking Mista down with it. Cursing underneath his breath Mista quickly reloaded his gun, firing two shots at the robot. The robot attempted to grab him again, only for its arm to be completely shot off and a bullet to go through its head. Its disembodied arm fell completely off, but not without the edges of it managing to stab into Mista's leg.

'' Shit! '' Mista cursed, stumbling back onto the ground. Mista looked down at his right leg, his pants leg torn to reveal the red line going down to his boot. Blood oozed out of the cut, Mista gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain.

'' Dammit, Dammit...just my luck,'' Mista muttered.

'' Oh my, that's a bad cut.''

'' What-? ''

A girl kneeled down beside him, a look of concern in her eyes. The girl had light pink-colored hair, her hair curly and falling to her waist. On her bang was a large swirly curl, the curl looking nearly impossible to be natural.

'' My, my...you're bleeding really badly.'' The girl muttered, running her hands along his injured leg. Mista stared at the girl as if she grew a second head, watching in utter bewilderment. In any other situation, he would gladly welcome a girl to be this close to him-

When he's injured and bleeding like crazy? Absolutely not.

'' Um...what are you-''

'' Ah, I see.'' The girl muttered, moving her hands away from his leg. '' I think I know the best combination, hold still.''

'' Hold still...? '' Mista muttered, watching as her stand suddenly materialized by her side. The stand appeared to be humanoid in appearance, with multiple bandages wrapped around its face and its eye being visible. Its eye was red with black sclera, a white nurse's cap on top of its head and having short lavender-colored hair. Its body was a pale blue color, multiple bandages wrapped around its arms and legs and was dressed in a white nurse's dress. All of its fingers were syringes, a strange orange liquid inside of the syringe on its right pointer finger.

'' Alright, inject right here _**「Dr. Feelgood**__**」**_.'' The girl instructed, the medical stand nodding its head before it raised its hand. Mista's expression instantly changed to panic, realizing what she was about to do.

'' Wait, wait, wait-! ''

Before Mista could stop her the stand stabbed its needles into his leg, causing him to let out a pained grunt. The stand pushed down on the needles, draining the liquid into his leg. '' What the hell are you-huh? ''

In an instant, the bleeding had stopped, and Mista found an overwhelmingly calm feeling go over him. It wasn't like he was having a trip or anything but just felt...relaxed, unnaturally relaxed.

Saitako seemingly noticed his confusion and quickly smiled. '' Don't worry, I just injected you with some Desmopressin and Psycholeptic. Desmopressin to help with the bleeding and Psycholeptic to help with your stress. No worries! ''

...Did this girl just say she injected him with drugs?

Mista looked down at his leg, slowly standing back up. Despite that, he wasn't exactly feeling any negative effects from it, which was alarming considering the fact that he didn't even know if those types of drugs mixed well. The bleeding in his leg had completely stopped, much to his bewilderment. No wonder she wasn't going all out like her friend, her stand was a healing type stand.

'' Thanks, '' Mista said, '' Your name is...''

'' Saitako, Saitako Kakyoin.'' Saitako answered, '' Just call me Saito.''

'' Names Guido Mista, '' Mista said, '' Thanks for the help.''

Saitako happily smiled, waving at him before cheerfully sprinting away to see if any more people were injured. Mista raised an eyebrow, still trying to process what had just happened before he looked back down at his injured leg. He torn off a piece of his shirt sleeve, tying it around the cut on his leg before he continued through the rest of the exam.

Right now, Izuku was absolutely panicking. His eyes darted around the area, watching as everyone around him with through the robots with ease.

'' M-Meddle, give me something! '' Izuku said, his green rabbit stand materializing over his shoulder. Meddle didn't do anything however, merely float around his head and stare at him.

'' Why are you just staring at me? '' Izuku questioned, '' is it because there isn't any danger around? ''

Meddle's ears twitched in response, Izuku taking it as a yes. Before Izuku could question it further there was a sudden flash that with through his mind, an image showing one of the robots attacking Izuku from behind. The robot was preparing to attack Izuku from behind only for him to quickly side step it, causing the robot to slam its fist into the ground.

'' Wait….? '' Izuku narrowed his eyes, '' Is that….real time-! ''

Izuku instantly whipped to the side, just barely dodging a large metal fist to his back. The green robot slammed its fist onto the ground, a large crater forming underneath its hand. A way of dread suddenly with through him, Izuku beginning to tremble from fright. The robot had completely singled him out, and no one else was around.

He had to fight it alone.

_**Fuck.**_

Before he could even panic Meddle's eyes began to glow, showing another image through his head. It was showing him how to avoid any attacks from the robot, sidestepping all of its punches. Izuku was quick to follow its instructions, once the robot with in for a punch Izuku instantly dodged it.

_Alright, so do I just punch it? _Izuku thought, _Meddle is just showing me how to dodge, not to attack it. I'm I even supposed to attack it?_

Before he could do anything there was a loud rumble, causing everyone to suddenly stop what they were doing. Saitako had stopped trying to heal others, and Narancia had Aerosmith stop attacking and merely hover in the air.

'' Hey uh…what's that noise? '' Nera said, looking around the area.

'' Maybe it's another test….? '' Saitako questioned.

'' Oh sweet! I'm sure it'll be easy! '' Cher said, looking towards where everyone else was looking.

'' Wait, what—''

Something suddenly slammed down onto the robot in front of Izuku, smashing it into pieces. Izuku stumbled backwards, his eyes widen in shock as everyone looked up at the giant thing before them. In front of them was a much, _**much**_ more larger version of the robots they were fighting, it's body barely even able to get through the multiple buildings that blocked its way. Everyone looked up at it in pure shock and bewilderment.

A loud boom was heard as it slammed its fist against the ground, causing a large dust cloud to instantly cover the area. Izuku raised his arms to block the oncoming downpour of dust and debris, the cloud lasting for a few seconds before it faded away. Izuku stared up at the robot with wide eyes, collapsing onto the ground as everyone quickly ran to get away from it.

Izuku scrambled on his hands and knees, tears of fright forming in his eyes as he attempted to crawl away from it. It didn't matter if he stayed, he'll just get points as he ran. He couldn't risk it, he just couldn't risk it.

'' Less than two minutes left! '' Present Mic shouted, a look of horror flashing across his face.

_Two minutes and I haven't even got a single point _He thought, tears streaming down his face. He never felt more like a failure than right there, right there when he was so close to achieving his dream. If he failed right now he would be letting everyone down, all of the hard work he did to get here would just be wasted.

'' Ow.''

Izuku suddenly paused, turning his head. It was the girl from before, Ochako, laying on the ground. She raised her head up, wincing in pain as she attempted to move but to no avail. Izuku's eyes fell onto the debris behind her, seeing her legs were completely trapped underneath it. His eyes stared back up at the robot, seeing it slowly began to move closer. Meddle floated across Izuku's shoulder, a number flashing across its eyes.

'' 80% ''

''…Good enough.''

Without hesitation Izuku stood back up, sprinting towards the robot. Using One for All in his legs he threw himself up into the air, right towards the robot.

_Only 80%...I can do this…I can do this! _Izuku thought, red lines going across his fist as he brought his fist back. His arm began to ache, jolts of pain going through his arm as his sleeve completely tore off. He knew that the moment he landed this punch it was going to seriously hurt him, maybe even break his entire arm. Izuku continued to bring his fist back, the pain growing in his arm more and more as he tried to ignore the growing pain as much as possible.

His fist slammed into the robot and in that instant the robot froze. The robot was completely still for a split second before parts of it body began to explode. The robot's head fell, completely broken as it broke apart.

Izuku was still in the air, his arm completely bruised purple. His arm was completely aching in pain, blood spouting out from a few cuts on it. His legs were the same way, dangling in the air limply. As he began to dive back to the ground Meddle appeared over his shoulder, cocking its head to the side.

'' Chui.''

'' Okay, I get that it was stupid but can you help me? Please? '' Izuku said, staring at the rabbit stand.

For a moment Izuku thought Meddle had rolled its eyes before an image flashed across his face, showing him how he could make it to the ground without breaking _**more**_ of his bones. With his right arm and legs broken, there really wasn't much Meddle could even suggest for him to do that wouldn't end up with him breaking his other arm. There was only one suggestion Meddle gave him, and it was for him to just continue falling.

…

…

'' Wait are you trying to tell me I should die!? '' Izuku exclaimed, whipping his head around to face his stand. '' Don't you have something else? ''

Meddle didn't respond nor even get him another suggestion, merely tilt its head. Izuku gritted his teeth, staring down at the ground. If his stand, the stand that was made to give him out of situations that could kill him, said he shouldn't do anything then he wasn't going to do anything. Izuku let himself continue to fall, nervously watching as the ground became closer and closer to him.

'' Come on….please don't let me hit the ground…'' Izuku muttered, putting his absolute faith in his stand. Meddle was stubborn as hell but it wouldn't kill him…right?

_Maybe there's a twist and that the predictions only work 80% of the time? Is that why it's telling me not to do anything? Nothing's stopping me—_

Izuku was instantly smacked out of his thoughts, Ochako slamming him across the face. Just as he was about to hit the ground he stopped midair, floating just above the ground.

…_Never mind _Izuku thought, Ochako quickly releasing him and causing both of them to float back onto the ground.

Izuku laid on the ground, breathing heavily as he struggled to move. '' I still…need one more point…''

With only one good arm, Izuku pushed himself from off the ground and began to crawl forward. '' One point, just one more…''

'' Times up! ''

''…Huh? ''

Everyone stopped, their eyes slowly falling onto to Izuku. Izuku merely laid there, his body shaking before he finally collapsed onto the ground.

The Entrance Exams, were over.

X-X

**STAND ( ****AND STEEL BALL**** ) STATS**

Name: **True Colors**

Namesake: 1986 Cyndi Larper Song

Welder: **Nera Zeppeli**

Abilities:

**[Nerve Injury]:** When the tiny balls on True Colors imbed into the skin of the opponent, it can temporary shutdown the nerves on where ever it's touched, rendering the body part completely paralyzed. Depending on how many times someone is hit, it's able to render someone's entire body completely paralyzed and unable to defend themselves from attack.

Name: **Thunderstruck**

Namesake: 1990 single by AC/DC

Stand Master: **Cherie 'Cher 'Polenereff**

Stand Abilities:

**[Elemental Arrow]:** Thunderstruck has the ability to shoot out an infinite amount of arrows based on different elemental attacks; Such as earth, wind, fire, and water. These elements can be combined to create completely new elements, such as electricity or poison.

Stand Stats:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: A

Durability: C

Precision: A

Potential: C

Name: **Dr. Feelgood**

Namesake: Album by Motley Crue

Stand Master:** Saitako Kakyoin**

Stand Abilities:

**[Injection]:** is able to produce liquefied versions of drugs in its 10 syringes, no matter how rare. Once the drug is produced is able to inject the drug into someone, resulting in a number of side effects depending on the drug injected. It can render from a drug that can calm people and stop bleeding to a drug that can cause poisoning or hallucinations.

Stand Stats:

Power: D

Speed: B

Range: B

Durability: D

Precision: B

Developmental Potential: E-

**(Author's Note:**

**Annnnd with Chapter 12, this has got to be the most stands introduced in one chapter, at least currently. Now I couldn't the stands of Ruby, Tina, Gamma, and Pauline currently, but they'll get their time to shine soon.**

**I had to stop here as it was ( once again ) getting too long, so the fallout to the entrance exam will continue in the next chapter.**

**Referring back to the story though, we have our gang's resident Zeppeli! Now creating Nera was...way harder than I thought. I specifically wanted her to be a character that was the complete opposite of Giorno. Nera is based on a lot of things, though specifically, she's in reference to Cyndi Larper. Most of the songs I relate to her is ' Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ' and the ' True Colors ' album. Originally she was going to have a stand, but once I got introduced to the idea of Italy having only Spin users work as law bringers, I just had to give it to her.**

**Special thanks to Noobanime for the idea of Italy having executioners and law bringers instead of heroes, I absolutely adored this idea!**

**Now The Spin is...kind of something I'm a little novice at writing, so any advice is welcomed. I tried to give Nera a unique thing to her Spin like Wekapipo's Wrecking Ball. I with through a ton of different Spin styles until I stopped on something that could damage the nerves, but if you guys can come up with something I'm all ears!**

**Now on to the other characters, The Kid Crusaders aka Gamma, Saitako, and Cher. Cher was pretty much the easiest to make, with her being named after Polnereff's late sister and also being a reference to the singer ' Cher '.**

**For Pauline aka Gamma's emotional support tiger, I originally planned on Pauline being a puppy that was related to Iggy but I figured that would be too much. I wanted to introduce an animal stand user though, and after going through a random animal generator I decided on her being a tiger.**

**I would continue rambling but…this note is getting too long ( like the chapter :,) )**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you have an amazing day! )**


	13. Chapter 13 - Intermission

'' Can we hurry this up? ''

Abbachio leaned against the wall, his eyes scanning the area around them. Bruno and Abbachio stood in the inside of an apartment complex, standing beside one of the rooms in the middle. The building was rather well kept, one could say it was even expensive looking. That didn't stop Abbachio wanting to leave this place immediately, however.

'' Don't be so impatient, '' Bruno muttered, knocking on the room door. '' It'll be quick, just a few questions and we'll leave.''

'' If you say so…'' Abbachio muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Seconds past before there was a loud thud, followed by the constant thud of footsteps coming towards the door. '' W-Who is it!? I didn't expect any guests! '' a panicked voice shouted, causing Abbachio to scowl in annoyance.

'' It's Bucciarati,'' Bruno answered.

Almost the second he answered there was a loud snap, followed by the door slamming open. In the doorway stood a rather thin man, sporting blonde hair that covered his left eye. Around his mouth was a white mask, though despite his mouth being covered Bruno could still notice the gleam of joy on his face.

'' Good evening, Setsuno. ''

'' B-Bruno! Abbachio! Come in! Come in! '' He quickly ushered the both of them inside, taking a quick look around the hallway before shutting the door behind him.

Toya Setsuno was someone Bruno knew for a while, the two of them have a history together. As one of The Boss's expendables apart of the ' garbage trio ', Toya acted as their mole inside of the Yakuza. Whatever information Bruno needed, Toya would instantly retrieve it for them.

Truth be told he was only loyal to Bruno, with Toya being in debt to the raven-haired male ever since he helped him recover from nearly committing suicide. Bruno was even the one to give Toya the money to buy his apartment, something that he was grateful for.

Bruno had faith in Toya, but Abbachio? Abbachio didn't trust him at all, and his reasons all with back to Toya's dependent nature. Toya was an insecure wreck of a man, who would practically cling onto whoever showed him the slightest amount of kindness and made him feel useful. Bruno, despite his usual coldness towards strangers, had a very emphatic nature, something that Toya latched onto instantly.

Toya was loyal to Bruno now, but if word got out that Toya was helping them The Boss would no doubt try to manipulate him into helping him once again. Abbachio attempted to explain this to Bruno on multiple occasions, but he usually quickly brush it off and state that he already knew he had to be cautious.

Either way, it didn't hurt to careful, especially around one of The Boss's expendables. The expendables always had a fierce amount of loyalty towards The Boss, ready to throw their lives away for him in a second. It was part of the reason why he was so untouchable, no one would get near The Boss with them around.

'' I'm sorry, I would have cleaned if I expected you two to be here,'' Toya said, nervously scratching at his neck.

'' It's fine, I don't mind it.'' Bruno said, '' Did you get the information I sent you, about Ningyo Akahoshi? ''

'' Of course, of course! '' Setsuno said, nodding his head. '' Now Akahoshi doesn't have close connections with The Boss, but most of her group does.''

'' Her group? '' Abbacchio questioned.

'' I'm not sure if you're aware of this but, one of the members in her group is apart of The Boss's hitman team,'' Setsuno said, nervously scratching at his neck. '' Formaggio, was his name.'

'' One of the hitmen? '' Bruno questioned, raising an eyebrow. '' Odd...I wouldn't expect one of the hitmen to be a mere delinquent.''

'' I'm a little surprised, the hitman team is kept under wraps.'' Setsuno explained, '' The only reason I know is that is because I recognized his name, no one but The Boss and his right-hand man speak to the hitman team. And anybody that sees them…well- ''

'' They're killed, '' Abbacchio answered.

'' R-Right, '' Setsuno said, his face going slightly pale at the thought. '' But there's one more thing…it's about one of the members. The Boss has a lot of people close to him, including one team that usually operates outside of Japan.''

'' Basically, they smuggle Trigger to the United States.'' Setsuno explained, '' I don't know how they do it but they're pretty good at it, none of them managed to get caught.''

'' If you can get to any of them…you're a few steps closer to finding The Boss.'' Setsuno said, '' They're hard to track down, but luckily I've managed to link one of them to a student at Aldera Junior High.''

'' Aldera…that's the school those brothers go to right? '' Abbachio said, turning towards Bruno.

'' Right, Orenji and Izuku go there,'' Bruno said. '' Setsuno continue, who is this student you're referring to? Maybe we can ask them if they recognize the name.''

Setsuno opened his mouth, beginning to question who they were even referring to before he thought against it. He merely nodded his head, scratching nervously at his neck again.

'' Well…to start off he's supposed to be there sibling.''

X-X

'' Orenji…is your brother okay? ''

Narancia stared across the dinner table at Izuku, a confused and somewhat worried expression on his face. One week has passed since the Entrance Exams, meaning one week has passed since Izuku had passed out at the end of the exams. Despite that everything with smoothly for everyone else, albeit a lot more hectic than it was when it originally began. Now all they needed to do was wait to see if they got accepted or not, which wouldn't be long. Narancia wasn't too worried about it, seeing as he did manage to score a lot of points during the exam—

Izuku, however, was seemingly taking this a lot more differently.

He stared down at the grilled fish between his chopsticks, a happy smile on his face as he just…sat there. It was honestly starting to get a bit concerning, Narancia and Inko shooting each other looks of confusion.

'' Izu! '' Narancia shouted, Izuku blinking a few times before he looked up at the two of them. '' Are…you feeling okay? You look a bit off today.''

'' Oh, I'm sorry! I'm fine! '' Izuku quickly said, shooting them a soft smile.

Narancia frowned, leaning his hand against the back of his palm. He's been around Izuku long enough to know when he was stressed out about something, he could practically read him like a book. It was clearly about the entrance exam, and although Narancia tried to reassure him about it none of his worries about it could go away. There was no sugarcoating it, despite this amazing display of strength towards the end he didn't exactly…do as good as the others.

'' Orenji, where are you going? '' Inko called out from the kitchen, looking over her shoulder to see Narancia grab his orange hoodie from off the couch.

'' I'm just going on a walk, I'll be back soon,'' Narancia answered.

'' Hurry back, it's pretty late,'' Inko said.

'' Don't worry about it, I'll be okay,'' Narancia said, shooting her a reassuring smile. His gaze fell back onto Izuku, who was sitting on the couch with the same blank stare he had back at the dinner table. Narancia frowned before he exited the house, pulling his headphones over his ears. This last week has been rather quiet, which was something he grateful for. With how much was going on before with Izuku's stand ( and new quirk ) and trying to wrap his head around the theory of multiverses, it was nice to just relax for a moment.

'' Renji! Hey! ''

Narancia paused, looking up from his phone to see Haruto waving towards him. Narancia smiled, waving back at him. '' Haruto! Hey, what are you doing here so late? ''

'' I was going to ask you the same question, '' Haruto said, sprinting up so he could walk alongside him. '' I don't really spend much time at home, so I like to walk around.''

'' I'm just on a walk, how have you been by the way? We haven't spoken in a while.'' Narancia questioned.

'' I've been really good, I heard you took the U.A. Entrance Exams.'' Haruto said, '' How did it go? ''

'' Oh, it was really cool! '' Narancia exclaimed, '' They had these really cool robots they used during the exams and we had to destroy them to get points. It was really fun! ''

'' I'm sure that was really easy for you, your stand is really cool you know? '' Haruto said.

'' Your stand's cool too, it's like a pet dog! '' Narancia pointed out.

'' Well, it's…not exactly suited for combat stand like yours.'' Haruto replied. '' It's kind of complicated…''

Haruto paused for a moment, stretching the back of his head nervously before he shook his head. '' But whatever, can I ask you a question? ''

'' Sure, go for it,'' Narancia answered, nodding his head.

'' Have you seen Ningyo? I figured you would know since you two got in a big fight and all.'' Haruto said.

Narancia paused, raising an eyebrow in confusion. _Why does he…know that? He wasn't around when we fought Blood Sugar Sex Magik. _He thought. He at least…believed Haruto was nowhere in sight when that happened, maybe he tagged along without realizing? The whole situation was pretty hectic, he could have possibly missed him throughout the whole ordeal.

'' Why do you want to know? '' Narancia questioned.

'' Well, she hasn't been around in weeks.'' Haruto explained, '' I figured you would know.''

'' She hasn't shown up in **_weeks_**? '' Narancia repeated.

'' None of her crew has shown up either, it was really strange,'' Haruto explained.

'' That…is weird..'' Narancia muttered. He remembered exactly how they ended up defeating Ningyo, Mista shooting a bullet completely through her throat while Aerosmith's propellers sliced open her throat for the final blow. If that attack happened to any other person they would have dropped dead instantly and Narancia was sure she did until her body had disappeared.

It wasn't completely out of the question that she could be alive, after all, she could control blood and a wound like that could mean nothing to her. If she was alive that Narancia knew she would out for his blood, which was just fucking **_great_**. Maybe her being alive could be a blessing in disguise, after all, Bruno needed her to see if she was connected to that Trigger stuff.

Narancia was suddenly forced out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring, wincing slightly at the sudden loud noise coming from his headphones. He looked down to see his mother was calling him, quickly motioning for Haruto to be quiet before he answered.

'' Mom? Is everything alright? ''

'' Orenji! You need to come home right now! ''

'' Wait, wait what's going on!? '' Narancia exclaimed, '' You sound panic, is everything alright—''

'' Just come home! Hurry up, your brother is waiting for you! ''

Before he could attempt to question her more she had hung up, confusing him even more. Narancia turned back to Haruto, '' Hey, I got to get back home. I'll talk to you later, okay? ''

Haruto merely smiled, waving his hand. '' It's alright, I'll see you around.''

Narancia quickly rushed back home as fast as he could, the amount he pulled open the door he saw Inko waiting for him.

'' What!? What's going—''

'' It's here! ''

Inko scrambled towards Narancia, holding out an envelope in her hands. '' It's from U.A, the letters are here! ''

Narancia paused, staring at the letter in her hands with wide eyes. He knew it was going to come soon but not **_that_** quick, he just left the house for a couple of minutes! He stared down at the letter before a wide grin spread across his lips, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

'' Izu! Come on, we gotta open it together! '' Narancia said, grabbing him by his wrist and practically dragging him to his room. Narancia slammed the letter down on his computer desk, Izuku staring down at it with a nervous expression.

'' Um…''

Both of them sat beside each other, staring at the letter in silence. Narancia's gaze flickered towards Izuku and Izuku did the same, neither of them saving a word—

'' Open the letter already! ''

'' I'm too nervous! '' Izuku exclaimed, his gaze flickering towards the envelope nervously.

'' I'll open it then! ''

'' No, hold on! ''

Narancia grabbed the envelope off the table before Izuku could make a grab for it, quickly tearing it open. There was a loud thud, causing his gaze to flicker back onto the table. Laying on the desk was a metal circular object, something Narancia has never seen in his life.

''…What's that? '' Narancia muttered bluntly.

'' Uh…it's something? '' Izuku muttered.

A bright beam of blue light came from the object, projecting an image of All Might. '' I am here as a projection! '' All Might exclaimed, Narancia just staring at the projection with a blank stare.

_Oh, that's right, technology is really advanced here isn't it? _Narancia thought to himself.

'' Wait, why is All Might on here!? This is from U.A., right? '' Izuku questioned.

'' I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you.'' All Might explained, bowing his head. '' I'm sorry. Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A.''

'' All Might is working at U.A.? '' Izuku repeated.

Both of them continued watching the projection, an unknown figure in the background motioning for All Might to quickly wrap up what he was going to say.

'' First, Orenji Midoriya.'' All Might began, Narancia instantly leaning closer to the projection once he heard his name.

'' You've managed to pass the written exam, and gained an overall score 68 points on the practical exam.'' All Might explained. '' Excellent work! ''

Narancia grinned, '' Ah! That means I passed, hell yeah! ''

'' However, Izuku Midoriya, '' All Might continued, '' Although you passed the written exam, you got zero points on the practical exam…''

'' Of course, that means you didn't pass.''

Narancia's cheerful smile instantly faded, quickly replaced with disappointment. Izuku gritted his teeth, his fingers tightly gripping his knees. His shoulders slowly began to tremble, tears threatening to spill down his face.

''…If that was all there was to it.''

''…Huh? ''

Izuku looked back towards the projection, All Might still present with the same permeant smile on his face. '' I am an entertainer, as well. First, let's take a look at this video! ''

A video suddenly took up the screen, showing a brown-haired girl walking towards Present Mic. Narancia was quick to recognize the girl as the one he saw by the entrance, the one who yelled at Giorno.

'' She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam.'' All Might explained.

'' Hm? '' Izuku muttered, staring at the video in confusion.

'' Negotiate what? '' All Might questioned, '' Keep watching to find out! ''

'' Um, the person with curly hair and freckles…'' Ochako explained, standing in front of Present Mic. '' Do you know who I'm talking about? Um…kind of plain-looking…''

'' H-Huh? Is she talking about me? '' Izuku questioned.

'' Of course! You're the only plain-looking person there with freckles! '' Narancia pointed out, Izuku merely ignoring Narancia's slightly backhanded compliment.

'' Is it possible for me to give him some of my points? '' Ochako questioned.

Narancia's expression instantly perked up, Izuku beginning to stand up from his seat. _That girl…she's giving up half her points for him? She's nicer than I thought_

'' The entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points! '' All Might explained.

The video continued, explaining rescue points and how they affected the overall score. The top 10 students in the entrance exam appeared, Narancia managing to score Number 4 ( behind Katsuki, much to his displeasure ).

'' You both passed, '' All Might spoke, '' Welcome to U.A.! ''

Both of them were dead silent, staring at the projection before it slowly shut off. Neither of them said a word, both of them staring at the desk in shock.

'' We…we both passed…''

'' Which means…''

'' We're both going to U.A. together! '' Narancia cheered excitedly, jumping out of his seat to hug Izuku. '' We both passed! ''

Izuku laughed, happy tears streaming down his face as he hugged him back. He passed, it was out of some strange luck but he managed to pass. He wondered how the others did or if they passed as well, though he was sure Fugo got accepted long before any of them did.

Either way, it was the start of a new chapter in his life.

X-X

A man in a dimly lit room, his golden-colored eyes staring down at the beige colored carpet. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, with his coat resting on the armrest of the couch. Covering his mouth was a black mask, with his hands clothed in white gloves. He sat on a black leather couch across from another, leaning his head against his gloved palm as he began to bounce his leg impatiently. He was clearly waiting for someone, and whoever it was definitely taking their sweet time to get to him.

Before he could question the whereabouts of this person the door to the room opened, causing him to stop and turn his attention towards the door. A tall man walked into the room, his dark red eyes meeting his gold-colored ones. Dressed in black and white, the tall man calmly approached the couch across from him and sat down.

'' Good evening, Boss.''

'' Good evening, Risotto.'' Kai greeted, '' I'm glad you made it, for a second I thought you changed your mind.''

Risotto Nero was apart of Kai's Hitman Team and was one of the best men he had. Risotto and his team, La Squadra, were quite possibly the most important members of the Shie Hassaikai. So important in fact that rarely anyone but Kai and Chronostasis got to speak with them directly, or even see them up close. Their role in the Shie Hassaikai was clear, they were to eliminate anyone that Kai saw as a potential threat or competition. With all of them having stands it was much easier than using The Expendables, which was perfect for Kai.

'' Do you have any new targets? '' Risotto questioned.

'' No, it's not that.'' Kai explained, '' It's something different.''

_…Different?_ Risotto thought, though he managed to keep his expression completely unreadable he was confused. Why did the boss call him in here when he didn't plan on giving him a target? Risotto wasn't one of the only hitmen apart of the team, but he was one of the best.

'' It's about my daughter, '' Kai Said.

''…Daughter? '' Risotto muttered, '' You mean—''

'' Not the one you're thinking of, the other one,'' Kai answered.

''Another one…? '' Risotto muttered. The only daughter that they all knew of was that white-haired child, Risotto had never seen the little girl due to his place as a hitman but he heard mentions of her from other members. But there were only mentions of one girl, no one ever mentioned a second child.

'' Only Chronostasis knows this, But I use to have another daughter, her name was Eshima.'' Kai explained, '' She was given to me by The Boss, I was supposed to take care of her.''

'' Unfortunately, …**_things_** happened,'' Kai muttered, and for a split, second Risotto thought he saw rage flash across his eyes. Kai cupped his hands together, his fingers fighting clenched. '' And she was taken away from me, I don't know where she is now.''

'' I want you and your team to track her down and bring her back to me,'' Kai explained.

'' You want me and my team…to track down your daughter? '' Risotto questioned. To say he didn't expect a task like this was an understatement. Risotto was a **hitman, **his only task since he's been with Chisaki was to kill his enemies or members that attempted to betray him. He wasn't exactly…familiar with what he was asking him.

'' I know it seems odd, but you and your team are the only ones that can do this.'' Kai explained, '' You've never failed a single task given to you, unlike most of our ranks. I wouldn't ask anyone to do this for me, I'm asking you because I have faith in you.''

'' Understand that I'm trusting you with my daughter, my family. You will be one of the handfuls of people that know of her existence.'' Kai explained.

Risotto was silent for a moment, his expression utterly unreadable. If there was one thing that confused Kai about Risotto is that the man barely reacted to anything, always sporting the same monotone expression. Then again…maybe that was what he liked about Risotto, after all the two of were the same when it came to expressing themselves around others.

'' You said her name was Eshima? '' Risotto questioned.

'' Yes, though I believe she's going under a new name.'' Kai explained, '' You're a smart man, you can figure it out.''

'' Understood, '' Risotto said, nodding his head. '' I'll get my team on this as soon as possible.''

'' Perfect, I'll have Chronostasis send you a picture of her to better help you.'' Kai said, '' Keep this between us, don't tell anyone else.''

'' I trust you, Risotto. You and your team are the only ones that could do this for me. '' Kai muttered, '' Don't betray my trust.''

'' Understood, '' Risotto said, quick to answer as he nodded his head.

Kai was seemingly satisfied with his answer, nodding his head. '' You may leave.''

Risotto stood up, quietly walking towards the door without another word. Kai watched as Risotto exiting the room, the click of the door shutting echoing around the room slightly. Kai was silent for a moment before he lowered his head, taking a deep breath before deeply exhaling.

Eshima Chisaki, currently under the alias of Trish Una; He had no idea of her whereabouts, but he knew he had to have her back to him as soon as possible. If any of those pro heroes decided to try and find out his identity, they could easily trace it back to her.

And that was something Kai could not afford to have, not right now. He was so close, **_so close_** to completing his goal. To have his goals crushed because of some mere girl would be humiliating, bringing nothing but shame down on him and his clan. As one of the few Yakuza left in Japan, and one of the strongest, he could not afford to make himself look like a fool. With how great the consequences would be, he couldn't afford to give this mission off to just some random grunt.

Kai sat on the leather couch, deep in thought as he stared down at his hands. Seconds had passed before Kai had reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of folded paper. He slowly unraveled it, revealing a picture of a young pink-haired girl. She was staring towards the camera, beside her being an older man with gray hair dressed in a black kimono.

Kai gazed the photo in silence, his golden-colored eyes narrowed.

'' Bring her to me…Bring me, my daughter.''

''******_Bring me Eshima Chisaki._**''

X-X

**( Author's Note:**

**Before I begin, I want to address certain things. Firstly would be my sudden absence, **

**I've…kind of had a burned out. Since I have a lot more time at home I've been working on my drafts, not as much as I wanted but I've managed to get bits and pieces done.**

**And one more thing, mostly towards a certain guest…please don't spam me for updates. I had to delete like, 20 or something reviews because it was just ' update chapter '. Thankfully they have stopped, but I'm only mentioning it now just in case they come up again.**

**This chapter was a short one, which is why it's titled ' Intermission ' because it's…just an intermission. I'm keeping all of the other stuff saved for next chapter. Also I wanted to post this on Narancia's birthday but I kinnnd of missed it :,) **

**I've managed to get through a bit though, mainly finally answering the question on whether or not Trish is related to Kai. Fun fact! I'm sure some of you are aware of this but to those who don't, it's stated in Trish's official profile that she ' can act Mysophobic at times, and screams if she touches a chair or similar objects that have lingering body heat from other people '. Kai and Trish both having Mysophobia was a coincidence on my part, but its a small thing that can connect her to him in this story.**

**Another neat little coincidence that has occurred, Kai and Diavolo share the same English VA!**

**And of course I can't end this without talking about La Squadra, trying to figure out their placement here was…tricky. To be honest I was planning on just keeping female Melone, but…that would just be a waste. After reading a few suggestions and designing the rest of the plot on my spare time, I decided to keep all of them but more close to their Vento Aurero counterparts as Yakuza hitmen. I want to do a La Squadra centered chapter in the future, though I don't know when.**

**That's all for now, I don't know when the next chapter will come out but hopefully it won't take as long as this one! Thank you so much for the support and thank you for reading! ))**


End file.
